From This Moment On I Know
by Topaz-B
Summary: The fourth in my ever lengthening series! Barney and Robin engaged! Marshall and Lily and the adorable Baby Bee, aka Bryan. Ted and his ongoing search for his wife. Following The Long and Winding Road, In My Life, and Something In The Way She Moves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Guys, welcome to my newest in my ongoing How I Met Your Mother story. Following 'The Long and Winding Road' (First), 'In my Life' (Second), and 'Something in the Way She Moves' (third), I bring you "From this Moment on I Know'. The other stories aren't really necessary to read first, but it helps a bit, lol. I hope this is as review worthy as the others, and you guys fill me in on anything that doesn't work. I'm actually going camping tomorrow instead of today, which is why I've had the chance to write this up!**

**My fantastic reviewers on the interlude chapter of Something in the way she moves, you all rock so much.**

**And I know bring you chapter 1, of "From this moment on I know". I wish I could have dramatic purple smoke and veils as the scene starts and I finish introducing… That would be legen… wait for it, dary! Legendary!**

**Topaz_b**

**PS – on my way out to the pool, yes it's an above ground blow up top ring pool, but I have wine too, so it's a classy above ground blow up top ring pool (I can see the disbelief on all of your faces, haha). But you're all welcome to join me, so Bathing Suit Up! Lol**

* * *

><p>All my little plans and schemes,<br>lost like some forgotten dreams.

* * *

><p>Barney left Ted's without actually telling him that he and Robin were engaged, and without actually getting anything out of Ted. He'd slid the ring off of the table slowly, and quietly, and then slipped it into his pocket. He'd wait for a less shell-shocked Ted to break the news to, probably the next morning.<p>

He found Robin in the kitchen in front of the fridge and went over to her, circling her waist with his arm. He pulled her back against him, and let his hand trail down her left arm. Moving to her hand, he slipped the ring on Robin's finger. It was the second time she'd seen it, but this time it was on her finger, and this time, they both meant it. She'd started to cry, before he turned her around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, and the two of them fell to the floor in a heap again, his fingers pulling at the tie on her robe as she pushed his suit jacket off.

* * *

><p>Marshall finally left Ted's place. It was about 8, and He'd been out of the house since 2. Lily would definitely kill him when he got home, if he was lucky.<p>

He exhaled hard, his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face. Every time he thought he was taking a step forward with the dad thing, he realized how much harder it actually was. He kept trying to trick himself, telling himself how easy it was, how Lily had it wrong. Then he'd freak a little inside, and wondered if there was some vast chest of knowledge on how to be a dad located in his head that never actually opened. He was going at it blind, deaf, and dumb. He wished he could call his dad… but…

With a sigh, he stopped and stared into the window beside him. A diner, pretty busy during their evening rush. There was one family in the corner that interested him, and kept drawing his attention back. A dad out with his kids, 3 of them. He was helping the 5 year old fill out the maze on the back of his placemat, cutting up the meat on the 7-year-old's plate, and feeding the 2 year old from the plate of spaghetti in front of her, all at the same time.

"Super Dad…" Marshall whispered to himself. Why was it so easy for that guy, and so crazy for him? He watched a few moments longer. The Dad's wife come out of the bathroom and approached the table, stopping next to him and kissing him on the forehead. He smiled up at her as she took her place in the seat beside him. With a jolt, Marshall realised what he needed to be a good dad. He needed Lily.

"That's it…"

* * *

><p>Lily watched Marshall enter the apartment, a sheepish smile on his face. He was holding a shopping bag covered in ducks.<p>

"Coming to claim your mess?" She said, lifting Bryan out of the bassinet. Marshall smiled at her, before closing the door behind him.

"Yes." He walked up. "And I've come to admit the mess I am."

"Marshall, you can't just leave me to fend for myself! This is new for both of us!"

"I know baby, I know. And I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead. "I'm an idiot."

"A big idiot."

"The biggest." He smiles at her, and she smiled back at him after a moment.

"What's in the bag?"

"Its a scrapbook." He pulled it out, it was yellow, with blue lettering on the front spelling out 'Baby Boy'. "I thought we"

"Hold that thought Marshall, Bryan needs a diaper change." Lily said, wrinkling her nose. Marshall held out his arms.

"I'll do it." He said with an odd smile. Lily looked at him, her mouth hanging open in astonishment for a moment before she smiled back.

"Aw, Marshall." Lily said, handing Bryan over. She picked up the scrapbook and bag, and followed him into the nursery. Marshall placed Bryan on the changing table and unsnapped his onesie.

"Anyway Lil, I was thinking" Marshall reached for the wipes. "That we can take a picture of Bryan and stick it on the front and cover the OY, so it says Baby B, and you're so creative you can paint borders and stuff, and we can fill it with all of his baby pictures. We can do it together." He picked up the powder. "As a family."

"Aw." Lily squeaked and rested her head against his arm. "Marshall that is so sweet." She breathed in, watching him finish changing Bryan. "You're such a great dad." Marshall paused, looking over at her with a relieved smile.

"Thanks Baby." He started to pick Bryan up. "And I think I finally got the hang of this diaper thing." He held Bryan out. "See."

"Oh Baby…" Lily said, before laughing. Marshall had managed to snap up the onsie and then fasten the diaper on top.

"Ok, almost got the hang of it." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Ted left his apartment an hour after Barney and Marshall did. His head was spinning, and he couldn't sit there anymore. He'd started in on the way to Marshall's, to talk to Lily, but remembered the funk Marshall had been in. He wasn't sure what was going on there, but he decided against heading over there just yet.<p>

He gave a sigh and headed towards Barney and Robin's apartment instead. Robin was easy to talk to, and she usually had a clearer head than him. And at least she knew what a girl was thinking.

If nothing else, he settled on before climbing into a taxi, Barney was good at making him laugh.

He knocked on the apartment door and called out. After a few minutes and some scuffling, the door was pulled open.

"Oh, hey Ted." Barney said. He was shirtless, wearing only his pants and a red cape. Ted gave him a confused look, but shook it off.

"Hey, is Robin here?" At the same time he said it, he noticed Robin emerging from the bedroom, wearing a bra and miniskirt, with a blue cape on. She reached up and closed the cape's front around her.

"Hi Ted." She said with a guilty grin.

"Hey." Ted scratched his head. "Is this?"

"Crazy cape sex." Barney said at the same time Robin said a sheepish "Yeah." She took a step back.

"Let me just… get into something else." She disappeared back through the door while Barney let Ted in. Ted went over to the arm chair and sat down. Barney closed the doors and came over to sit on the couch, fluttering his cape around him as he went.

"Aren't you going to…" Ted gestured to the cape.

"Huh? Please." Barney said with his smug grin. "This looks too awesome on me to just be taken off. Ripped off or nothing, am I right?"

"Can't argue with that logic." Ted said just as Robin came out of the bedroom.

"Ok Ted, what can I do for you?"

* * *

><p>"And she just left after that Fred freak out." Ted finished up, looking away from Barney and Robin's subconscious leaning. He didn't need that right now.<p>

"Ted, can I speak freely for a minute?" Barney interjected, interrupting as Robin's mouth was opening.

"Sure."

"Imogen is a bitch."

"Barney!" Robin said in a gasp.

"No, really. Ted, you haven't seen what she's been doing to Lily?"

"She explained it." Ted started.

"And you, my friend, are an idiot for believing it." Barney leaned back. "Ted, she's an actress"

"Barney…" Robin said it again, a bit quieter.

"No, let him finish…" Ted said, leaning forward to listen.

"I may not be an actor, but I pretended to be more than a few times, and it works! All of the sex you get off of that 'want to be my leading lady' line."

"Barney." Robin said it a bit harsher.

"Anyway Ted, I'm not an actor, but when I need to be, I'm a great liar. That being said, I do know when someone is lying. When you were asking her about Lily, did she stay really still?"

"Well she was on my lap."

"Did she stiffen at all?"

"Once or twice. I thought she was offended."

"Did her pitch get any higher?"

"Yeah… and she was flustered once or twice."

"And don't you think its convenient, that the one she went after was Lily, you're best girl friend?"

"Barney I don't"

"Ted, look." He leaned forward. "On the whole Fred situation as well, there's something she hasn't told, or isn't telling, you." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You're right." Ted sat up, a determined look on his face. "There's too much going on in that situation for me to keep sweeping it under the rug."

"Exactly."

"I'm going to go and ask her what's going on."

"You go bro."

"And I'm going to tell her if she can't pick plays that make sense, I'm not going to any more!"

"You, wait, what?" Barney looked up at him, confused.

"This was really helpful." Ted stood and crossed the floor. "Thanks Robin."

"But I didn't" She sighed as the door slammed. "All I said was Barney that entire talk."

"But you used emotions and intonations and that made the difference." He pulled her close. "Plus, you said Barney, and was there ever a more awesome word?" Robin gave him a look before he kissed her. "And now, we're all alone. I'll lock the door, you, cape up." He winked at her. Robin laughed and kissed him again.

"You're a dummy."

"Yeah, but a cute one."

"And a perverted one."

"Definitely that." He nuzzled her neck. "Now, cape on, skirt off!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So I found out that there's a wireless signal on this island I'm camping on (I'm guessing its how they keep the caretakers sane). I figured it was bad enough that there's buildings to sleep in (I've still opted for my tent, I lugged it over, I'm sleeping in it) that have electric outlets, but the internet too! Its like the island knew I wanted to post this, haha. I'll sleep in tomorrow, defeating my purpose of trying to get to sleep a bit earlier tonight. (I stay up nights to write, which is why I post a lot of stuff at 1am, lol) Probably not going to sleep early tomorrow night either though, camping trip with friends… sleeping reduced, partying increased, bonfires etc, you know, haha.**

**Littleblackneko, I'm sooo glad to see you as the first reviewer (I think its good luck, cats are lucky, right? Haha). Tinkerbell90, thanks for the review, and hold on for the freak out, lol. Bookworm1137, its always good to have a lurker, and glad to have made your life, lol, and I figure just cause someone's engaged doesn't mean all of the fun has to end.**

**Enjoy this one fair readers! I'm heading outside to join my still awake friends in what someone has just tweeted as the weirdest game of truth or dare ever, haha, wish me luck. See you next posting!**

**Topaz_b**

* * *

><p>Seems that all I really was doing<br>was waitin' for you.

* * *

><p>Robin had gotten up early to get over to Marshall and Lily's before she had to be at work. She'd texted Lily ahead to see if she was up, and got a snarky answer that said she'd been up since 4, but she wasn't very happy about it.<p>

She knocked on their apartment door, and it was opened by the zombie of Marshall, or so it seemed. He whispered at her.

"Come in, but be really quiet. Bryan just dropped off." He closed the door behind her. "Lily's in the bathroom, she'll be right out." Robin nodded.

Lily came out a few moments later, her hair in a mess and dark circles under her eyes. She came over and sat on the couch. Robin gave her a smile and sat next to her.

"Hey Lily… how's baby life?" She whispered it as Marshall gestured frantically at her to keep it quiet.

"Urg…" Lily replied. "Aside from the not sleeping and the crying, it's great. How's Barney life?"

"Shockingly close to baby life." She said with a wink. Lily gave a laugh. "It's pretty good actually." She lifted her hand just so, so that the light caught the ring as her hand went to run through her hair. Lily gasped and gripped her hand.

"Oh my god! Robin you're engaged." She said, and the two of them whisper screamed and shrieked.

"I know! Lily, say you'll be my maid of honor."

"Of course!" She clasped her hand. "It'll be an honor!" She winked and Robin shook her head before smiling.

"And please say you'll help plan."

"I don't know Robin, I've just been going crazy with the baby, and"

"Lily please."

"Of course!"

"Great!" Robin said with a smile. "Did I mention it was in a month?"

"WHAT!" She yelled the last part. There was a shriek from Bryan, followed by one from Marshall. "I mean, what?" She whispered.

* * *

><p>Barney's announcement at GNB was met with astonishment, especially from his secretary. She'd seen the parade of girls he'd had come in to chase after him, and had turned about 90% away successfully.<p>

"Well Mr. Stinson, you've got the entire office in a tizzy." She said, resting some papers on top of his desk for him to sign. You've destroyed the pool on the 7th floor about how soon you'd make it to 300 girls. Of course, Yegman did bet on you're getting married. He made out like a bandit." She'd folded her arms around the folder and smiled. "I am proud of you though Mr. Stinson."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She suddenly realized how long she'd been standing there. "Oh! Sorry Mr. Stinson, I'll get right back to work."

"It's ok, no rush." He winked at her and she smiled.

He leaned back in his chair, his mind going over the crazy of the last almost year. Robin, Pregnant Lily and Marshall, Ted and that Imogen woman, Nora… He gave a half sigh, half grunt. No doubt about it, the year was one for the books.

Pulling out his phone, he snapped a picture of his desk and went to email it to Robin, with the tag line "There's an 83% chance you'd be having more fun bent over mine than sitting at yours. Email high five!"

She replied a few moments later with a picture she'd taken while bending over her desk, her phone held aloft in the air with one hand with the tag "I don't know, I look pretty good bending over mine. I bet it'd be just as fun…"

Barney smiled, and went to reply when there was a knock at his door. Pentel, a secretary on the 12th floor, stuck his head in.

"Hey Barney… um… the guys say you're getting married, is that true?"

"Yes, Yegman is the resident prophet of GNB."

"Damnit! I mean, that's great!"

"How much did you lose?"

"$300, one fore each girl." He said with a strange smile. "It is funny though, you've given hope to the entire building, there's someone for everyone."

"Hope? No Pentel, not hope." Barney stood, and bent his arms, balling his fists on his sides as he posed heroically. "That's just the awesome-netude of the Barnacle."

"Right…" He started to leave.

"Oh and Pentel."

"Yeah?"

"Have my secretary call out for a cape. This pose needs one."

* * *

><p>Marshall had had about 3 hours sleep, tops, for the week. Bryan's bassinet was brought into the bedroom from the living room nightly, so that when he woke up he or Lily just rolled over, grabbed, and fed, like clockwork.<p>

The lack of sleep was so interesting, his dreams and reality were starting to blur a line. The loch ness monster had floated off of the picture on a book on the bookshelf, and had then rounded the corner and entered the living room, hovering over Bryan's bassinet. Bigfoot was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, and the chupacabra had chased the postman's truck down the road when he stuck his head out for air while changing Bryan's diaper.

His hearing was starting to be affected too. The doorbell sounded like Bryan screaming, the alarm clock sounded like Bryan screaming, the neighbor's fighting sounded like Bryan screaming, even Bryan's screaming sounded like Bryan screaming.

He was falling asleep in between sentences, so when Lily was telling him about Robin and Barney's engagement, the sentences became a bizarre description of something else.

"Robin wants… vanilla and butterscotch icing on… Barney and then… chocolate… ribbons on… her dress, and her shoes… covered in… doves at the… free bar… but no sprinkles."

"What?" He sat up and yawned.

"Baby you didn't hear a word I said."

"Yes I did, just not all of them." Lily gave him a look as Bryan started to coo happily in her arms. She smiled down at him and stood.

"I was just going through the different things that Robin said, and what I think would work best." She held Bryan up and kissed his belly. "She's letting me act as a wedding planner."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, baby, at out wedding you kind of"

"Kind of what?"

"You almost turned into Bridezilla."

"I did not!"

"I said almost!"

"Marshall, the flowers were wrong, I had no veil, the harpist was going into labor"

"See baby, that's what I mean. You went right to the bad instead of the good parts."

"Because that's what we were talking about."

"No, I was talking about your ability to be a tiny bit"

"Marshall…"

"Controlling, but only a tiny, eensy weensy little speck of a bit." He held und his fingers, depicting a small space between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah well, its that that made Robin pick me, I'm sure."

"And not that you two are bff's?"

"It's the second reason."

* * *

><p>Ted had tried to reach Imogen on her phone the night before. There was no answer, and going around to her apartment had been fruitless. She wasn't in.<p>

Had the school still been in session, it would have been easier, but they were done until the fall and neither of them had any summer classes scheduled. As a last ditch effort, in the late afternoon he headed to the just off of off of Broadway theater that she'd taken him to see a few plays at. He was greeted at the door by a performer dressed as a mime, with the exception that his face was painted yellow, with bright pink dots on his face.

"Come in come in! You're just in time. The afternoon matinee, will be just sublime." He said in a high voice with a strange rhythm.

"I'm just looking for Imogen."

"Oh, she'll be onstage." His voice dropped 10 octaves and he pulled his tights out of his butt. "Stick around and enjoy the play, tickets are only $5, and its strange, but worth it. She wrote it." He held out his hand as Ted pulled out his wallet. Taking his money, he pushed the door open. "Word of advice though, don't ever wear tights. They strangle everything, and I mean EVERYthing."

"Duly noted…"

Ted entered and took a seat towards the back. The theater was sparsely attended. He counted about 20 other heads before the lights dropped and the curtain opened. A bright pink light lit up the stage, and Imogen came prancing out in a green leotard. She circled performers dressed in grey leotards, a few in brown with green wigs and theirs arms outstretched, and more in green. She stopped in the middle and addressed the audience.

"I am but a new blossom, hours from bud, and free to the breeze." She danced across the stage again, posing near the others in green. "Here, with my own kind, we dance together, the earth on our toes and the wind in our petals." The group of flowers joined hands and did an intricate dance as Tchaikovsky's "Waltz of the Flowers" played, albeit sped up to two times the pace it should be. They ended with Imogen next to a tree.

"But I want to be free, I want to experience life." She said. "Is there no one to take my hand, and expose my roots to the air?" The lighting changed to yellow, and a figure entered at the same time the overture from "Carmen", slowed down and stripped to the very basic instruments, began. He was wearing yellow, with a bright orange cloak. He paused beside her and stretched his leg out, pointing his toe as he bent beside her, taking her outstretched hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

"My dear…" He said, bowing low and standing. "I am the sun… come with me and I shall show you the world, for my light falls upon all." He held out their entwined hands towards the audience. Imogen bowed her head, and the two ran offstage.

"Of course…" Ted said to himself as he watched the lighting change again.

* * *

><p>"And now… The sun has left,and I must wither without it." Imogen curled her arms to herself and crumpled to the ground. "If not for love, a bloom I'd still be." It had been half an hour before the play ended, and as the cast stood to take their bows, Ted moved forward through the seats, until he was standing right in front of her.<p>

"Imogen…" He said. She saw him and froze.

"Ted…" The others onstage took their bows and cleared off, talking and laughing amongst themselves as the few other patrons left.

"Can we talk?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So I managed to avoid a sunburn until today, when I spent the day on the boat at the Non-mariners Race. It was so much fun. I'm a million different shads of red (any remedies you guys wanna share? Haha.**

**Adele rk wolfe, I've a whole new chapter for you again, and Lily… we'll get there in a touch, wink. Marvel dc superhero fan, good to see your review on each chapter, and I hope the Ted/Imogen conversation is to your liking. Tinkerbell90, thank you for the review and you may like the Ted/Imogen convo, maybe. I was tempted to throw in all of the fantastic reactions to Barney's news, but decided to save them. Littleblackneko, camping was amazing! I took part in the most epic game of truth or dare (it had started at 9 and finished at 7 the next morning! We were running out of dares and the new rules switched to if you can't think, drink, which made newer, drunker dares, haha. And the cape thing, definitely giggling myself.**

**Princesakarlita411, thank you for chapters 1 and 2 reviews! New chapter for you, and I hope to your liking. Yen88, thank you for your first time reviewing (me at least) and I'm glad you like. Barney and Robin certainly do have a chemistry that we shippers love.**

**Topaz_b**

**Ps – I'm seriously red, haha.**

**PPS – littleblackneko can I pm you about a story idea I'm toying with? Or any other harry potter fans want to help my brain?**

* * *

><p>Just like little girls and boys,<br>playing with their little toys.

* * *

><p>Clover knocked on the side of Robin's desk, before sitting on the edge.<p>

"Hello miss Scherbatsky, or should I say…" She pulled at Robin's left elbow. "The future Mrs. Stinson."

"Who told?"

"Robin, you're catching the light from the window and throwing it all over with that thing."

"And how did you find out Barney's last name?"

"Nora told me, but she didn't tell me his first name was Barney, so thank you for that." She stood up and placed her palms on the desk. "But now onto the important part. Have you officially told anyone here yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Ok then…" Clover leaned in close. "Then please please please let me tell them because I never get to say the gossip and I really want to!" She finished in a sing song way. "I'll let you know Kerry's original hair colour…"

"Why Clover McCartney…" Robin said in fake astonishment. "I can't believe you'd try and bribe your way into being the one to tell."

"Is it working?"

"A little." Robin leaned in. "what else you got?"

* * *

><p>Imogen climbed down offstage, and stood next to Ted.<p>

"We can talk…" She said, not looking at him as she sidled near to the aisle, picking at the back of a theater seat.

"I mean really talk." Ted said, stepping closer to her. "About everything."

"How much of everything."

"Everything everything." He reached out and touched her elbow so that her eyes flicked to him. "Start at Fred, and take it as far as you can."

* * *

><p>Barney's secretary had brought in the cape, charcoal silk to match his suit, and placed it on his desk while he had been on the phone. He'd gasped in excitement and slammed the phone down in the ear of the man speaking in frantic Chinese.<p>

"Mr. Stinson, was that the 3 o'clock call from the Chinese branch?"

"Yes."

"The important one?"

"Yes."

"The one that will help to keep that branch open."

"Yup." The secretary sighed.

"I'll reschedule."

"Thanks Trish." He said as he pulled the cape out. He was torn between putting it on and taking it out to get 'Harbinger of Awesome" embroidered on it when the phone on his desk rang.

"Stinson here."

"Hey Barney."

"Why Robin Scherbatsky." He sat down behind his desk. "Calling for a little bit o Barney in your day?" He clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth three times. "The shame of it all."

"Barney"

"Oh fine, we can have phone sex but let it be known I did protest, kinda sorta in a not at all type of way. Now tell me, what do you have on under that pantsuit…"

"Barney." Robin had the hint of a laugh in her voice. "This is serious stuff."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"I was talking to Clover"

"Who's Clover?"

"The one I work with."

"I can't remember her, describe her boobs."

"Barney!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He laughed. "Go on."

"Anyway, in talking to and telling Clover about our engagement, I realized I hadn't told the office. And in realizing I hadn't told the office, I realized that I hadn't told Nora, and in realizing I hadn't told Nora… I realized…" She paused.

"Realized?"

"That we haven't told Ted." Barney bolted upright.

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"But he came over that night."

"I didn't have the ring on… it got caught in the cape when I was taking it off and he looked frantic, so I just dropped it all on top of the bed and ran back out."

"I didn't even notice you didn't have it on."

"My hands weren't exactly the object of attention for the night…"

"Oh yeah." Barney gave a laugh. "Well… I guess we'll tell him tonight."

"Good. I already texted Lily and Marshall to tell them not to tell him."

"That's great baby. Now are we gonna do this phone sex or not? I just so happen to have a cape on my lap."

"Bye Barney."

"Bye Robin." He said with a laugh and then hung the phone up. He lifted the cape and contemplated it.

"Yup… definitely the embroidery…"

* * *

><p>"Well… It was like I told you Ted…" Imogen said with a sigh, fiddling with a string on the chair beside her. "I met Fred during my freshman year in college. He was just so… out there, you know. He'd done so much, and seen so much, experienced so much! And then here I was, a dinky little college freshman in the front row of his class… And he paid attention to me! To me, and not the other girl's. Just me."<p>

"He was your teacher, it was"

"No, he really understood me, you know. He took me from the awkward stage presence I was, and made me me. He built up my confidence, and gave me a shot of arrogance"

"Maybe a shot too much."

"Seriously, I'm talking here." Imogen said, before running her hands through her hair. "If you want to hear this, because I'm only going to tell it once. We dated from my freshman year and through. When I graduated, he sent me to Europe, because I said I'd never had the chance to see Theater where it was born, where it was perfected… He sent me to Rome, France, Greece, England… and then I started to get roles. A year turned into two, then three, and so one the entire time I was telling Fred I was coming home to him as soon as I could."

"Then I found out about the other girls, a few of them. I broke down onstage like I told you before, because I truly was loves fool. And then he came to visit me." She smiled. "And after 12 years of a relationship, He proposed. He told me to pack my things, he had a job waiting for me back here, and I could move in with him. So I packed up and moved myself back here, to settle in and start planning."

"But as soon as I got here, he changed his mind. He cancelled the engagement, and I cancelled the relationship."

"Oh Imogen, I"

"And then there I was, on my own with a job that wouldn't start until January, when the school called for me to start early. I'd broken up with Fred only a month before, and I walked into his school to claim my office, and I saw him. He just gave me this smile… and I ran. I ended up by your class, and someone said Professor Ted Moseby. I heard Ted, and Fred, Ted… I came in because your names rhymed, and then I stayed because you could quote Shakespeare to me, and made up for things like Fred could… and…"

"Fred started to ask me out again, and tell me how much he missed me. The entire time, I kept telling him no… but I wasn't… and Fred was already so close to me… so I confided… and then the ring…" Imogen looked up. "It just threw me for a loop."

"Imogen…"

* * *

><p>Marshall lifted Bryan up, smiling at him. Kissing his stomach, he brought him close and took a deep breath, and then another.<p>

"Baby… what are you doing?" Lily rounded the corner with a laundry basket in her hands.

"I'm smelling him."

"Marshall."

"Baby! New baby smell is amazing! Have you smelt him?"

"Yes Marshall I've smelled Bryan."

"Then you know what I mean baby." He smelled him again. "They should bottle this smell. We should bottle this smell! We'll be rich."

"And how do you propose we bottle it?"

"I don't know yet, but we should."

"Baby can't you just enjoy Bryan's smell?"

"I do, and I want others to."

"Well, I think we're just going to have to be selfish on that one." Lily said, pulling Bryan from him. "I think Bryan's smell is perfectly shared between you and me." She held him up and they both leaned in and sniffed at him, then gave a satisfied sigh.

* * *

><p>"Imogen, look." Ted said, not sure what emotion was behind his voice. "You're an amazing girl… and anyone would be lucky to have you, especially me…"<p>

"But?"

"But…" He sighed. "You're still hung up on Fred. He's the sun to your flower, the morning to your glory, the" He trailed off. "Imogen… you came to me because my name rhymed with his and I reminded you of him. His name is in every conversation. And then…" He held her gaze. "You hate Lily."

"I don't"

"Imogen…"

"No, really, its not that I hate her, I just knew… that she'd be the one to talk sense into you…and I didn't want anyone to talk to you… about me… yet…"

"Imogen you went out of your way to try to come between me and one of my best friends."

"Ted I'm so sorry."

"But… I kind of see where you are… and I think you have to make yourself happy… outside of Fred or back with him." Ted held his hand out and took hers, patting the top. "So I think that means…"

"That we're over?"

"Yeah…" Ted said, before leaning in and kissing her cheek. "It does."

"When you depart from me…"

"Sorrow abides, and happiness takes his leave." Ted finished her sentence. He slid his hand by her face and cupped her cheek. "But something tells me… its for the best." He kissed her forehead and excited the theater, the silence surrounding him interrupted only by Imogen's sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So there's a sunburn remedy online where you boil teabags and then rub them on your face (when cooled) and keep doing it as it dries, sleep in it, then shower it off. The bad, I smelled like a teahouse all night, the good, it worked, kinda. Cut down the red a bunch and didn't hurt!**

**Fantastic reviewers, hello! Littleblackneko, I'm super jealous of your dad too! Glad you picked up on the McCartney (lol) and I could terrify you with stories about the things my friends and I have done during truth or dare! I'll pm you once I've constructed more than scattered sentences and will be glad to help with your novel! (Will you help with mine when I restart it for the jillionth time? haha) Homeawayfan6895, glad you enjoyed it! Marveldc superhero fan, thanks, the sunburn is a bit better, and I'm glad to have impressed you. Glad you enjoyed the phone convo and Imogen's explanation! TinyTinka, is this your first review for me? I think it is! Thank you and glad you enjoy, I try my hardest to stay close to the original character traits. Princesakarlita441, baby smell is indeed awesome! That brand new look at how cute I am sniff me smell! Haha.**

**Enjoy chapter 4 guys!**

**Topaz_b**

**PS – I wrote this one a touch different than usual, but I think it works, don't you?**

* * *

><p>Seems like all we really were doing<p>

Was waitin' for love

* * *

><p>Ted was sitting on the couch in his apartment, his head back and his eyes staring at the ceiling. Running through the months of his relationship, he slapped himself mentally for being so blind. The signs were all there, Lily, Marshall, hell even Barney saw them!<p>

With a sigh he scratched his chin and concentrated on a spot just above him, losing himself in his thoughts.

"Alright, so we're telling him." Robin said. Barney nodded.

"Right, you're telling him."

"WE are telling him." Robin said, lifting her hand and knocking on the door. Ted called out to them and then opened the doors. "Hey Ted! Big news."

"Yeah, me too." He stepped aside as they passed him. "Imogen and I split."

"Oh Ted."

"Yeah, that's a shame buddy." Barney said, flopping on the couch. "But in news of the fantastic and awesome, Robin and I are getting"

"Getting a... car." Robin jumped in. Barney gave her a confused look.

"You sure you want one? That's a lot of hassle for New York."

"Definitely." Robin nodded. Look... He just broke up, we can't tell him yet! She shot at Barney with his eyes. Barney nodded after a moment. Yeah, but now we really have to get a car. He ans"But, you know, it was a car or a plant and I'm not the best at keeping things alive..."

"Anyone else feel a sudden terror?" Barney said, leaning back on the couch and patting his lap for Robin to sit down. She gave him a look before sitting beside him.

"Wow a car. You guys are really serious..." Ted gave them a half smile.

"That or crazy. Have you seen this guys driving record?"

"Have you seen her non-ability to parallel park?" A sudden scuffling from the door caught all of their attention.

"Ted, coming in, have to pee!" Lilly burst into the door, holding Bryan in front of her. She deposited him on Ted before sprinting to the bathroom.

"I wonder where Marshall is?" Ted said, tickling Bryan's stomach.

"Getting everything out of the taxi." Lily yelled.

"Everything?" Barney said as Robin stared at Bryan.

"Want to hold him?" Ted asked.

"I'm good." Robin shot back. Ted gave her a smile.

"Good news! I didn't wet myself." Lily emerged from the bathroom.

"33 years of potty training finally paid off." Ted teased her. Lily laughed.

"Oh, and speaking of good news, did Barney and Robin Tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you that we're getting a car." Barney gave Lily a smile.

"Wow is it really news like that?"

"We promised her first choice of positions for the baby seat." Barney said with a straight face.

"There is some bad news though, Ted and Imogen broke up."

"Oh, thank God! I mean, poor thing." Lily went over to the kitchen, understanding the getting a car ploy. "She seemed so... Nice."

"You can tell the truth Lily."

"Hated her!" She called out in a sing song voice. There was a crash out side the door, and a cry of open up. Lily pulled the door open to a struggling Marshall, who was weighted down with 2 baby bags, a stroller and a collapsible bassinet/playpen combo.

"Everything." Ted, Robin and Barney said in sudden understanding.

"Lilly you could have taken something."

"I did, I had Bryan." Marshall rolled his eyes.

"Hey Ted. Barney, Robin." Marshall took a step into the room. "Oh Ted, did these lovebirds tell you" Lily slapped a hand over his mouth. Marshall gave her a look.

"Tell him about the car? They sure did."

"What car?'" Marshall said, pulling his mouth away.

"The one they're getting."

"They're getting a car? Sweet." Marshall took another step in, missing the look Lily was giving him. "I meant did they tell you about their" Lily jumped up and leapt on him, and, thanks to the various baby paraphernalia that covered him, knocked him to the ground.

"Lily!" Marshall said with a gasp. Lily looked at him.

"Baby, I love you, but shut up!"

"What's going on?" Ted asked, looking at the commotion.

"I was just asking"

"Shut up!"

"Nothing!"

"New car!"

"Guys…guys… GUYS!" Ted yelled until the others quieted, and the only sound was Bryan gurgling in his arms. "Is this about you guys being engaged?"

"What?" Four voices yelled at him incredulously, startling Bryan in a long high pitched wail.

"Aww poor baby…" Lily went over to her son and took him out of Ted's arms. "What's wrong with little Bryan? What's wrong." She blew on his tummy. Marshall what time is it?"

"It's… um… about seven."

"Oh, it's almost feeding time." She sat down and started to adjust her shirt, and then noticed Barney's eyes on her. "On second thought… Baby, hand me a bottle." Marshall did as she said and she stood and walked to the kitchen to heat it.

"Ok… now that he's silenced…" Ted turned to the rest.

"You knew?" Robin said. Ted nodded.

"Yeah Robin, it wasn't hard to figure out."

"Prove it." Barney said, the note of a challenge in his voice. Ted gave him a smirk.

"Elementary my dear Stinson. Firstly, the ring box that once housed the ring is still in my drawer, but the ring itself is missing. Second, you slid the ring off of the coffee table right in front of my eyes, after I'd been staring at it for a good while, of course I'd notice it missing. Thirdly, Robin has that freshly engaged smile hinting at the corners of her mouth, and is blushing even now. And fourthly, and most importantly." Ted stood and walked over next to Robin, and gripped her hand, holding it up. "She's wearing the ring right now." The light caught on the ring and Robin blushed.

"Touché." Barney said.

"Not to mention I invented the don't tell him we're together thing, back when Lily broke Marshall's heart."

"Hey." Lily yelled from the kitchen.

"Back when they broke up." Ted said with a smile. "I rest my case."

"This calls for a lawyered." Marshall said, holding out his fist. Ted bumped it before taking a bow.

"Does it really call for a lawyered? Robin said with a teasing smirk as Ted took his seat. "I mean it's not like you were proving a point or anything."

"I haven't said it for a while." Marshall said, crossing his arms defiantly. "And I stand by it."

"Seconded." Ted said. Robin shook her head and gave a smile.

"Anyway, Lily's agreed to be maid of honor." Robin said. Lily gave a smile as she exited the kitchen, Bryan sucking noisily on his bottle.

"That's right. And we gon burn that mutha down." She said, holding out her hand for Robin to bump.

"What what." Robin said, reaching out and bumping Lily's fist.

"Oh, wait." Marshall said suddenly. "I thought you asked Ted to be your best man."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Robin turned and looked at him. "How about it, still want it?"

"Sure." Ted said.

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed.

"No fair!" Barney cut in with a whine. "I want you to be my best man Ted, I'm your best friend!"

"Marshall's my best friend."

"And you already asked me!" Marshall said.

"Only to make Ted jealous!" Barney said quickly, waving his hand flippantly. Marshall gasped.

"Why Barney!" He said, looking over him. "I'm both hurt and flattered."

"Flattered?" Robin cut in.

"Well, its not everyday I'm used in a petty non-feud to cause jealousy." He dropped his head and batted his eyelashes at Barney.

"Anyway, Ted I want you as my best man, please." Barney turned to him.

"No dice Barney, he's mine." Robin said, turning to face Barney.

"Ted, we've been bros for years."

"We lived together."

"I'm his best friend."

"Marshall's his best friend!"

"We're bros! Bros are forever!"

"We've shared so much!"

"I got him the GNB job."

"I have boobs!"

"That works on me, not Ted. Besides, you're a girl."

"So?"

"Girl's can't have best men. They get a maid of honor in a frilly dress. Men get suits, which are awesome on their own. Women get dresses because they can't handle the awesome."

"Yeah well, you don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't know what you're talking aboot." Barney mimicked her Canadian accent.

"Ooooh, low blow Stinson…"

"Oh yeah? Well how about"

"Guys! Please." Lily said, stopping the both of them. "You're giving Bryan gas."

"We're sorry." Robin and Barney said in unison.

"Thank you." Lily went back to feeding Bryan. Marshall looked at her with a smile, and then turned to the other three.

That still leaves the unanswered question…" He said slowly.

"What?" Ted answered him.

"Whose best man are you?"

"Mine." Robin and Barney say at the same time, before turning to each other.

"Guys are you really going to fight over me?" Ted pleaded, trying to make them see reason.

"Challenge accepted." Barney said.

"Seconded." Robin's smile matched Barney's smirk. Ted shook his head.

"Well Ted you've got two choices." Marshall said under his breath so only Ted could hear. "You can either put an end to it… or milk it for all its worth."

"Why Marshall Eriksen, you sly bastard." Ted grinned. "I like it." He turned to Robin and Barney, and raised his voice. "Well Marshall. I don't know who I'll choose, but I do know that it would be easier to pick if I had some pancakes." Barney and Robin stared at each other for a moment more before jumping up and rushing to the bathroom.

"Barney don't you"

"Give me that!"

"If you don't give me"

"Put the spatula down!"

"Oh yeah… I think I'm going to like this." He sat back and put his feet up on the coffee table. "And don't forget the bacon!" He yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>All one scene! Works, though, right? Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! So I had an idea for a music montage… and I wanted to write it, haha. I had to use a song as the base for it so that you could hum the lyrics (or just understand the general flow of it). And that song is 'Telephone' by Lady Gaga (Lady Gaga, bizarre choice huh) reasons being I think it was a pretty big hit so I figure everyone must remember the tune at least, and it has two parts in it, and I can pun the name, haha. Reason for the musical bit is because I think they're overdue for another one on the show, haha. Tell me if it works guys! Love it? Hat it? Review either way! Fingers crossed!**

**My awesome Reviewers! Hola!**

**Littleblackneko! Hello! The worst dare of the night was my friend stripping down to run to the beach, tripping, and skinning her boob (it was as horrible as it sounds). Jealous of your NPH poster like you wouldn't believe. Princesskarlita411, thanks for the review! Homeawayfan6895, thank you! Tinkerbell90, I know, the fighting is one of the things I hope they do on the show, haha. Marveldc superhero fan, I know, I love the crazy that would erupt around a fight like that. Sari, you reviewed chapter 1, but I'm thanking you on 5, haha.**

**Topaz_B**

**PS – Now that I have the weird out of my system, I'll return to normal writing, lol. Should have chapter 6 up tomorrow night.**

**PPS – My sunburn is back, went and sat on a bank with my toes in the water and totally forgot to put on sunblock, haha.**

**PPPS - this site has the weirdest word counter... on my computer its only 2287 words.**

* * *

><p>Don't need to be alone<p>

No need to be alone

* * *

><p><em>Hey Robin<em>

_Engaged! Are you serious! And to that Barney…Ted? Barney, right? He's a hunk and a half. Let me know when the wedding is! I'm flying in special just for it._

_Starla_

_PS – haven't been to New York in a few years. Has it changed much?_

_Starla!_

_I'm super serious, I'll send you a pic of the ring. The wedding is in a month, so it's a little tight frame, but we want it over and did ASAP. You_

"Robin!" Lily snatched the phone from her hands mid-type. "We're planning your wedding here! Maybe you should pay attention."

"Right!" Robin said, suddenly jerked awake. "Where are we?"

"Your colors."

"Oh right. I was thinking maybe purple and a nice charcoal blue grey."

"Oh those would look gorgeous together." Lily said with a smile. "But they're all wrong, the should be pink"

"Lily I don't like pink that much"

"And a paler pink. It'll contrast your hair nicely and I look amazing in it." She scratched it down on the paper she was holding. "I'm glad we could agree on it."

"We didn't agree on anything."

"Moving on, I think a nice traditional ceremony would be best with all of the processional and the long vows, and"

"Well Barney and I just want a short"

"the usual bunch of bridesmaids and such going up the aisle." She added this under the note about the colors.

"Lily you're not listening."

"And I saw the perfect dress in that bridal store next to Schlagel's. Vera Wang. I'll schedule a fitting."

"Lily!" Robin yelled at the same time Bryan let out a high pitched squeal.

"Feeding time." Lily stood and walked to her kitchen to prepare Bryan's bottle. Robin slid over on the couch and closer to the bassinet, Where Bryan was starting to fuss and cry.

"I know how you feel." Robin gestured to the kitchen. "That woman is crazy."

"I can hear you through the baby monitor." Lily called out matter-of-factly.

"…Oh…" Robin said. "And she's scary too." She whispered at Bryan.

"I can still hear you." Robin looked down at Bryan, who quieted enough to look back at her with his big dark eyes. She leaned down to whisper again.

"We'll talk later."

* * *

><p>Marshall was passed out on the bed, a pillow over his head to block out Bryan's cries. It was his turn for a nap, Lily's would come later, after Robin left.<p>

He was having the strangest dream. He was walking down a bizarre country lane, paved in red and yellow bricks, while the trees were draped with feathers. Feathers that watched him…

He entered a clearing where the woods stopped, and a weird grey light filtered down on a desert. He scratched his head as he looked around at the barren landscape. He blinked and the woods behind him vanished, again and the desert bloomed various articles, cars, machines, and of all things a bathtub.

"Well hello Marshall." Lily's head popped up from behind what looked like a steam powered Lamborghini. She draped herself cross the hood. "Welcome."

"Lily… What are you wearing?" Marshall asked her. She had on a gold leotard with what resembled black feathered football shoulder armor, a black skirt made of leather strips, and a pair of black boots. There was a black lightening bolt covering half of her face. "I like it."

"The name…" She stopped and posed, turning her head to the side. "Is Lily Gaga." She shot her had back to him, moving her hands above her head in a bird like gesture.

"Whatever it is its sexy." He came over and leaned on the car near her. She turned her head away. "What's this Lily pad, some new game?" He trailed his finger down her arm.

"Geesh Marshall keep it in your pants." He suddenly noticed Robin standing on top of the sides of the bathtub, her hands on her hips. She had on a black corset with bunches of ribbons tied around her upper arms and streaming down to her elbows. A skirt made of the same completed her outfit, along with black thigh highs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the real world, Barney was struck with a great idea for an outfit for Robin for their next game of Mad Max beyond Sexy-dome.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sorry, I didn't see you there Robin. It is Robin right?"<p>

"Of Course."

"Oh ok."

"Robin Sparkles version 5.0, Robinencee."

"…Right…" Marshall looked at her blankly. A strange tune started to play, and Lily and Robin started to sway to the beat. Marshall watched, amused, as Lily started to sing.

"Hello Hello Marshall baby can you hear me sing?

This is Lily Gaga on the car can't you see.

What what what do you think about our baby?

Because he's little Bryan and you are his daddy.

You are his daddy, you are his daddy.

Because he's little Baby Bee and you're his daddy."

"Just a second Marshall there's diapers for you to change.

And I can't help you do it with my hands in the sink, eh.

You should have picked up formula

You knew we needed it.

And now Bryan is crying and

I'm going Crazy."

A group of aliens dressed as bizarrely as Lily and Robin suddenly descended from the sky and joined them for an elaborate dance to the chorus.

"Marshmallow Marshmallow Tell me what you're thinking some more

I left my brain and my ears on Bryan's floor.

Marshmallow Marshmallow I can't talk cause I'm going hoarse

I left my brain and my ears on Bryan's floor."

Brian suddenly descended from the sky, held aloft by a swarm of bees and added his cry, musically, to the song.

"Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wah wah wa-a-a-ah."

"Marshall can't you see."

"Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wah wah wa-a-a-ah."

"Oh this Baby."

""Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wah wah wa-a-a-ah"

"I'm going crazy."

""Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wah wah wa-a-a-ah"

"Marshall Baby."

Bryan was suddenly pulled back up into the clouds as Marshall stared on, calling out and yelling at the bees to be careful.

"Call all you want when we're at home

But you're not gonna reach our telephone.

Cause Bryan's screams are way too loud

And you're not gonna reach our telephone."

"Call all you want when we're at home

But you're not gonna reach our telephone.

Cause Bryan's screams are way too loud

And you're not gonna reach our telephone."

The camera of his dream shifted suddenly to Robin, or Robinencee as she was now apparently called, as she leapt down from the tub and posed in front of it.

"The way Lily's calling out your name

Won't end the screams no faster

Make Bryan stop no faster

Bryan just screams louder."

She turned here and struck another pose.

"You should just never leave your home

Cause you're a disaster

Running away all frantic

Sorry Marshall it's hectic."

His mind camera shifted back to Lily, now sitting in a rocking chair next to a crib made of drumsticks and paintbrushes.

"It's not that we don't love you

Its just you're the daddy.

And Bryan's screaming makes me want

To tear out my hair see."

Its flicked back to Robin, now laying atop a pyramid made out of their weird back up dancer aliens.

"Sometimes it sounds like you live

In Grand Central station

With Bryan's screaming and you're feeling

Like you're going Crazy."

"You're Going Crazy

You're Going Crazy.

Tonight you won't get any sleep

Cause Bryan's screaming."

The two were suddenly side by side and doing a choreographed routine while the aliens darted between them.

"Marshmallow Marshmallow Tell me what you're thinking some more

I left my brain and my ears on Bryan's floor.

Marshmallow Marshmallow I can't talk cause I'm going hoarse

I left my brain and my ears on Bryan's floor."

The aliens lined up behind them as Bryan suddenly bloomed from a flower, a lily, in front of him.

"Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wah wah wa-a-a-ah."

"Marshall can't you see."

"Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wah wah wa-a-a-ah."

"Oh this Baby."

""Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wah wah wa-a-a-ah"

"I'm going crazy."

""Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-wah wah wa-a-a-ah"

"Marshmallow Baby."

Bryan was swallowed up by the ground again as the alien's reached for him, apparently trying, he realized, to abduct his son through the power, and distraction, of dance. And damn them if it hadn't worked for a while.

"Call all you want when we're at home

But you're not gonna reach our telephone.

Cause Bryan's screams are way too loud

And you're not gonna reach our telephone."

"Call all you want when we're at home

But you're not gonna reach our telephone.

Cause Bryan's screams are way too loud

And you're not gonna reach our telephone."

Lily and Robin started to shoot weird laser guns at the now fleeing aliens.

"Our Telephone… Our Telephone.

Cause Bryan's screaming

And we're not dreaming

And you're not gonna reach our telephone."

"Our Telephone… Our Telephone.

Cause when he screams

It disrupts our dreams

And you're not gonna reach us on the phone!"

The music started to fade as the two girls started to say in unison.

"The number you have dialed is not in service, as the parents here have gone crazy. Please try again in 18 years."

* * *

><p>Marshall shot up out of his sleep in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock before shaking his head.<p>

"I need more sleep…" He stood and went out into the living room, where Lily and Robin were still discussing the wedding, just as Bryan started to cry.

"Ugh again… I swear all this baby does is eat, sleep, cry, and poop!" Lily started to stand, but Marshall waved her down.

"Don't worry your pretty head Lily Gaga, I'll take care of it." He crossed to Bryan.

"Hmm… Lily Gaga…" Lily said to herself, sitting back down on the couch. "I like it."

* * *

><p>Ted sat on his couch groaning to himself. He'd been running around with Barney for part of the day, cruising the GNB site. The framework was all done and he could really see his vision starting to take place. It was giving him goose bumps.<p>

Barney had tried to convince him all day why he should be his Best Man, nay, his Best Bro.

"Not to mention Best Bro always gets first dibs on the Maid of honor."

"That's Lily."

"First dibs on all the hot bridesmaids."

The day was punctuated with texts from Robin, and promises to introduce him to all of the hot chicks she worked with, and promises of reporting his building as muchas she could to expose him to the public.

He put his feet up. On the whole, he was enjoying their fighting over him.

He noticed a covered plate and lifted it. Fresh baked cookies. Flipping over the card sitting in the middle, he read it with a smile.

_Hey Slugger_

_More to follow if you make the __RIGHT__ decision on whose Best Man you'll be. See attached pictures of my coworkers and make your decision._

_Robin_

_PS – Vote Robin Scherbatsky as receiver of your Best Man Services in '12._

Ted laughed and sat back. His apartment suddenly dimmed, and he heard a voice coming from a stereo he knew wasn't working right.

"Hey Ted. What's that? Your awesome bro Barney paid to get your stereo fixed? And gave you vouchers for the strip club? That's right, there in that envelope on the coffee table." Ted reached out and indeed found an envelope of vouchers. "And all you have to do is be his best man? Is it really that simple? That's right Ted, ignore the cookies, join the Bro Side."

How did he know about the cookies…" Ted asked the air. There was a scuffling behind him, and he turned to notice a new curtain strung across his window. He went over to it, and started to pull it back, revealing Barney with a microphone.

"Um… Pay no attention to the man in the awesome suit behind the curtain." Barney spoke again into the microphone.

"Barney."

"There's no one here by that name."

"Barney."

"No sprechen."

"Strip club?"

"Hell yes." Barney stood and dropped the microphone. "For the record I totally fixed your Stereo though."

"Thanks Barney."

"Any decision?"

"No Barney."


	6. Chapter 6

**I love you guys so much! You guys sooo got the musical aside, and I'm really glad you all liked it, or at least tolerated it.**

**As promised, the next chapter is up and running and ready for reviewing!**

**Marveldc Superhero fan, I'm so glad that you enjoyed the music montage, and there's more Ted-fighting-over to come! Princesakaralita411, thank you for the review. Homeawayfan6895, this isn't awesome, you're the awesome (ps, as per pm, on my way). Soskate88, thank you, I do try to achieve the strangely wonderful sometimes, but usually end up with one or the other (mostly the strange). Littleblackneko, it hurt like hell apparently, (she did keep showing it to everyone though, lol). My most weird dare came after a night of drunken truth or dare (always avoid tequila, lol) and it ended with me flashing off of the hotel balcony! Good luck parading, you'll be great! Sari, that line was a mistake on my part, I wrote it and forgot to check my spelling/ability to use half languages, haha. It was supposed to be like "sprechen sie Deutsch" Forgive me for attacking your language, lol. (And you're German, very cool! I wish I was European sometimes)**

**Enjoy chapter 6 guys!**

**Topaz_b**

**PS – Glad to see you guys on twitter! Those who follow and tweet me that is. Anyone else, want to add me? Its topaz_b and I follow everyone who follows me. I give mini-updates on my writing and everything!**

* * *

><p>It's real love, it's real,<br>Yes it's real love, it's real.

* * *

><p>Robin reached for the phone on her desk as it started ringing, and answered a very annoyed Lily.<p>

"Robin you didn't approve those pink swatches I sent you to check."

"That's because I don't approve of them."

"And you didn't even check the email about the different cakes did you."

"I did and I don't want a cake shaped North America and Canada with a bow in the middle."

"You didn't even look at all of the different little bridal gifts and such for your give aways."

"Bubbles, yes. Glass figurines of me and Barney, no."

"And the location"

"Lily, you're not listening."

"No you're not listening to me Robin Scherbatsky, planning a wedding isn't easy. You see how crazy mine turned out and you want to do yours in a month!"

"It's 3 and a half weeks now."

"Even worse!"

"Oh Lily calm down, its not that bad."

"Damnit, Bryan's waking up. I got to go Robin."

"Great that we had this talk." Robin said sarcastically to the click on the other end of the line. She'd secretly arranged a fitting for dresses herself, and was planning to walk around with Lily and 'accidentally' stumble on the store. She couldn't wear the monstrosity that Lily had picked out. They'd left all 50 yards of lace, train, and poof in the maybe pile.

She flicked her computer on and went through her emails. Three more from Lily since 5 minutes ago. She opened the first. More about cakes. Robin gave a groan. She didn't think getting married would be this hard. The Barney stuff, the love and one person forever, was easy. The trying to keep Lily from going Bridezilla on her wedding, she might not survive that.

* * *

><p>Lily stood and put Bryan in his bassinet, humming her lullaby to him. He stared at her, his fingers reaching out to her, or maybe just flicking them. Babies were easily entertained. It was like watching Marshall back in college after his third 'sandwich' of the night.<p>

With a sigh she moved her hands to her stomach, jiggling the baby weight. She wished the Robin and Barney had held off a bit but it was nothing a pair of spanx and the world's mightiest 'iron' undergarments wouldn't fix.

She reached for the scrapbook she'd been making of all the ideas she had for the wedding. She flipped through them, and turned to Bryan again.

"On second thought, we're heading out tonight."

* * *

><p>Robin had gotten home to Barney on the couch, holding a box and a large piece of paper.<p>

"Hey baby. What's up?" She dropped her purse next to the couch and, kissing him first, sat down next to him before twisting and throwing her legs across his lap.

"Lily had it dropped to my office."

"Oh god, what is it?"

"Homework." He laid the large paper on the coffee table, and turned the box upside down so that a ton of small paper rectangles fell out. "Its our seating chart."

"We haven't even sent out real invitations yet!"

"I know… she wants us…" He held up the box, reading the instructions scribbled on the side. "To write down the names of people we know are or will want to come, and then organize them."

"We don't even have a venue yet!"

"She's texted me this." He held out his phone. "Apparently we have appointments to look at churches and hotel ball rooms all on Sunday."

"But"

"And this," He pulled a box from under the coffee table. "Which is apparently a sample box of different flavors from one of those upscale bakeries. We're supposed to sample and choose."

"What?" Robin leaned forwards and took the box from his hands. "Are you serious?"

"Insanely so." He said, reaching out and touching all of the scraps of paper in front of him. "Is it possible for someone to Bridezilla someone else's wedding?"

"I don't know." Robin said, lifting one of the sample cubes of cake, each boxed in its own take-out container, out of the box and reading the description etched in silver on the white cardboard. "But she's definitely trying to figure it out.

* * *

><p>Ted had his hand in his pockets as he walked down the streets, no destination in mind until he reached the site of the GNB building. He paused and looked up at it, a half smile on his face.<p>

"This building was designed by me." He said aloud to himself. "By Ted Moseby." He smiled in full, before extending his arms in front of himself and exclaiming. "This building designed by Ted Moseby, Architect!"

In the back of his mind he suddenly remembered, from 4 years ago, Barney using his name and profession to hook up with girls. He gave himself a little nudge and stretched, swinging his arms back and forth to pump up his own bravado.

If Barney could do it, so could he.

* * *

><p>"Ted Moseby, Architect." He said, sliding onto a stool at MacLaren's. The girl he slid next to turned, breaking of her conversation with her friend, and gave him a quick onceover.<p>

"Architect huh."

"Yup." He leaned in. "You're looking at the architect who designed the new GNB building going up on the site of the old Arcadian hotel."

"Yeah right." She started to turn away, but Ted held her gaze.

"Hey Carl."

"Yeah Ted?" Carl stopped polishing the glass in his head and looked up.

"Can you tell this charming young woman, I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Sadie."

"Can you tell Sadie what building I've designed."

"The new GNB."

"Thanks Carl." Ted gave her a smile. "Now, Sadie, can I buy you a drink?"

* * *

><p>Marshall mentally went through the groceries he had in his reusable green bag. Lily had ordered him before he'd left the apartment an hour earlier to make sure he picked up everything she'd said. She then told him she didn't trust him, and wrote up a list of the things so he wouldn't forget anything.<p>

She then stapled the list to his pocket.

He shook his head. Lily had no faith in him. Reaching for the list now, he prowled across it just to prove he had everything, before his heart froze.

The cinnamon! He turned and ran back to the store. Lily would kill him after all of the No Lily I won't forget he'd given her, especially after she'd stapled it to him.

20 minutes later he entered the apartment. Smiling smugly, he called out.

"Lily pad, I'm back from the store, and I remembered everything!" He dropped the bag on the couch and looked around. "Even the cinnamon!" Judging from the lack of crying and the lights being off, he figured she wasn't home.

All of that running back to the store and remembering for nothing.

* * *

><p>"Ok… now onto Family." Barney said, picking up the pen and scribbling names in on the paper scraps. Robin picked one up from under his hand as he finished writing it.<p>

"Your dad?" She asked, reading the name Jerome scribbled on it.

"This table here" Barney took the paper and put it on the table drawn on the larger paper. He stuck a push pin in to secure it. "Your dad?" He asked, holding up the scrap with Robin S. Sr written on it.

"Um.. right here." Robin took the paper from his hand and ripped it paper in half. She stood and tossed it unceremoniously into the trash.

"Oh, daddy issues…" Barney said as she sat back down beside him. He leaned in close to her. "That's hot."

"You should stick around then." Robin said, moving her hand to trail her thumb across his bottom lip. "It gets a whole lot hotter." He leaned in to kiss her as her hand slid down his chest and to the button and zipper of his pants. She slowly undid them and moved to slide her hand inside.

"You guys haven't even looked at the diagrams!" Lily burst through the door.

"Lily!" Robin pulled her hand back. "What are you… wait how did you get in here!"

"Do locked doors have no significance in Lily land?" Barney called out, fastening his zipper.

"Barney's drunk key." Lily held it out.

"I've got to find a new stop for that." Barney said, reaching for it. Lily's held it just out of reach.

"Lily, if you don't mind, we were kind of busy." Robin said, shooting her best friend a 'leave now and no one gets hurt' look. Lily ignored it and came into the room, Bryan's pumpkin seat in her other hand and his baby bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Not on the right things." She propped Bryan up on the floor and sat between them. "Now. Cake, seating, venue, lets go."

* * *

><p>Ted and Sadie burst into the door of his apartment, a tangle of lips and arms. She kissed his neck as he closed the door behind him, and pulled him down on top of her on the couch. Moving his hands from her sides to her chest, she leaned in and ran her tongue from his ear to his chin, tracing his jaw line and nibbling softly.<p>

Ted deftly untied the bow holding the back of her shirt together at the nape of her neck and let it slide forwards, returning his hands to her chest and pushing at the lace of her bra.

She kissed him hard and stood suddenly, licking her lips.

"Where's your bedroom?"

"That door." She pulled him by his fingers and walked backwards to the door he'd pointed at, drawing his middle finger into her mouth and sucking it lightly. The fell onto the bed, and he kneeled above her, straddling her sides as she pulled off her bra and reached for the hem of her skirt.

Ted reached for his nightstand drawer, looking over for his pack of condoms, and noticed, firstly, that his usual 3 pack was replaced by, well, a veritable drawer full of condoms, and a picture of Barney balanced on top, words scribbled on the bottom.

_Ted_

_Just so you don't forget who you should be 'best man'ning._

_You're welcome_

_Barney_

Ted gave a smile and grabbed a condom, returning himself to the girl on his bed.

* * *

><p>Barney's phone gave a barely audible chirp and a soft vibrate, and he reached for it as Lily and Robin were discussing (arguing) the merits of simple chocolate versus German Chocolate as garnish for the cufflink cupcakes she was pushing. He unlocked the screen and opened up his 'Ted Moseby's condom Drawer' app. One condom gone.<p>

He gave a malicious laugh on the inside, before putting the phone down. The app and placement for the sensor and counter cost tens of thousands, but what he was getting from it was priceless.

_One step closer, a few more moves and the best man will be mine! _He thought to himself, and then turned to wink at Robin, and wink he hoped looked more sexy and less 'haha in your face' than what he figured it did.

_That bastard. _Robin thought to herself, watching the glee in Barney's eyes and the 'haha in your face' in his wink. She wasn't sure what he'd done, but she knew it had to have something to do with Ted, and the something, whatever it was, definitely had to have something to do with the race to have him as Best Man.

She smiled back at him, and hid the grin she wanted to give him. Two could play at that game. It was time to put plan D-8 into action.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's a me, Mario! Well no, not really, but it is Topaz_B with chapter 7! I finished before I thought I would, so I've decided to post, hooray!**

**Littleblackneko, stay as far away from tequila as possible! Lol. It's seriously harsh, and everytime I drink it I wake up wondering why I did it. Ps, I followed you back on twitter, and Lily gets worse! Princesakarlita411, it's a phonetic joke, say D-8 out loud and fast, haha. Marveldc superhero fan, I know, I figure Robin understands Barney's little mannerisms the best, proven again with when the gang fights she's the only one still speaking to him. Tinkerbell90, Ted Mosby Architect was definitely due for a comeback, and is definitely worth the try! Sari I've no words on how long Ted's Barney-ish actions will last… lol. I think this is the first time I've used German, but no idea why its used so often. And don't apologize for the off topic reviews! Those are as great as the on-topic ones, lol.**

**Guys enjoy it! I want you guys to know if you ever need a wing man, I'm your man. Girl… Woman, Wing woman!**

**Topaz_B**

**PS – I've started a crossover story, Tedelodeous Mosby and the Drawn Out Quest. Ist How I met your mother meets Harry Potter. Please check it out!**

**PPS - This is the verse with the From this moment on i know in it! Yay for saying the title in it! lol**

* * *

><p>From this moment on I know,<br>exactly where my life will go.

* * *

><p>Robin walked over to her desk and sat. Pulling out the company registry, she started to flip through, stopping at all the female names.<p>

"Hmm… Married, lesbian, engaged, taken, married lesbian…" She continued flipping. "One ear, three teeth, total bitch…" She shut it when halfway through, and turned to her computer. Flicking it on, she noticed a few new emails, including one from Starla.

"Of course…" She smiled and started to type a reply.

_Starla,_

_Are you still single? If yes I think I may have the perfect guy…_

_Robin_

"Robin Scherbatsky, you are brilliant." She sent it off and stood, stretching.

"Brilliant?" Clover came over yawning, her bag on her shoulder and a half eaten English muffin in her hand. "No one can be brilliant this early in the morning."

"Clover it's 10:30."

"Its 6am somewhere." She said with a smile. "I'm on my way out. Doing a quickie interview and then scoping out that giant brownie story. Want to come?"

"Oh, I wish I could." Robin groaned. "Stuck waiting for the update on that Spanish story. Bring me a piece of brownie?"

"Of course." Clover waved the muffin at her and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>"So here's my thoughts." Barney started. He was on a conference call with James, his fabulous brothergo to guy. "Carbon suit, ice blue neck tie, and"

"Bro what colors did Robin pick?"

"No idea. She's picking, Lily's picking…"

"Lily? How is that little darling? How's the baby?"

"They're great. Baby is fantastic, as is Bridezilla version 2.0."

"Really? I didn't think Robin would be the type to"

"Not Robin, Lily." He sat up in his desk chair. "Lily's not the bride but she sure is zilla-ing all over the place."

"Well she has done it before little brother. Maybe it's a good thing, experience and all."

"Yeah but I thought a big part of getting married is figuring out that stuff together, you know, the whole picking and choosing process."

"That stuff matters to you?"

"Well yeah, kind of." Barney leaned back in his chair again, putting his feet up on the edge of his desk. Admiring the polish on his shoes, he continued. "I mean its not going to live up to its full awesomeness without the both of us."

"And have you told Lily that?"

"Huh? No, I've got bigger fish to fry."

"Such as?"

"Getting Ted as my best man."

"I thought I was the best man."

"James, I" Barney said, the words caught in his throat."

"I know little brother. I'll always be THE best man, but you want a regular man Best man." He said with a laugh.

"Thanks for understanding bro."

"No problem. So why isn't Ted your best man?"

"Robin asked him first."

"Ah, that is a problem." He could hear a slight shuffling on James's end of the phone. "Gotta go baby Bro. Tell the Misses I said hi."

"Yeah the same to yours." Barney hung up the phone, and putting his hands behind his head, began to brainstorm up a plan, the perfect plan to make Ted his best man.

* * *

><p>Ted climbed out of his shower, wrapping the towel around his waist and heading out to his bedroom. He'd had so much success with his "Ted Mosby, architect" line the night before, he was going to try it out again.<p>

Hell, he had a drawer full of condoms. He could try it out quite a few times.

His phone buzzed and began to ring. He reached for it.

"Scherbatsky. What's up?"

"Hey Ted. Listen, if Lily's shows up, can you distract her as long as possible?"

"Okay, but why would she show up here?"

"I told her I left my homework there."

"Homework?"

"Yeah, Lily's crazy. Oh by the way Ted, did I mention ho handsome you are."

"Not today, no."

"Well you sure are handsome, and charming too."

"I do try to be have it."

"Well you sure are full of it." There was a pause as Robin realized what she'd said. "Charm that is! Full of charm!"

"Right Scherbatsky." Ted laughed. "Look if she show's I'll tell her, but I'm heading out later."

"Big date?"

"No, but Teddy Westside is on the prowl." Robin laughed.

"Alrighty then Teddy Westside, you stay cool."

"Of course." He said and laughed as he hung up.

* * *

><p>Robin hung up the phone and smiled. If nothing else, She'd get a free hour alone with Barney before Lily showed up. She stood up from her desk and clicked off the light. Walking out, she said goodbye to the security guards and stepped out.<p>

And right into Lily, who was standing there holding Bryan's pumpkin seat and A yawning Marshall's hand. Marshall had Bryan's usual entourage of baby paraphernalia, including a snuggly on his chest in case Lily needed both hands.

"Hey Robin." Lily said with a smile. "We were just in the neighborhood and I figured we'd stop by to get you after work."

"Oh…well, that's sweet."

"And to see if you did your homework."

"Oh, I left that over Ted's."

"No worries, I have an extra copy." Lily held up a sheath of papers, causing Robin to swear under her breath.

"Great." She said over excitedly, sure that Lily could hear the lying in her voice. Instead, Lily smiled at her.

"So let's just head over to your place. We can sit down with Barney and"

"Yeah, um, about that… Barney's kind of busy."

"No worries!" Lily repeated. "Marshall can fill in for the basics, and Barney can jump in whenever he gets home."

"You don't say…"

* * *

><p>Ted walked out of his apartment, swinging his keys around in his hand. Robin had just texted him and given him to go ahead to leave, so he wasn't wasting any time.<p>

He walked down the steps of his building and went to the edge of the sidewalk, holding out his hand for a cab.

A black car screeched to a stop in front of him, and the window wound down so he was looking at a familiar face.

"Hello!"

"Ranjit!" Ted exclaimed. Ranjit smiled back at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Barney hired me to be your personal car service for the week."

"He did did he?"

"Yes. Are you getting in? I'm in the middle of traffic."

"Oh yeah, right away." Ted pulled open the door.

"Where to?"

"Somewhere different." Ted said. "Some club. Surprise me."

* * *

><p>"So what ever happened to that car you guys were going to get?" Marshall asked, looking up from the bows he was tying onto the small bags of wedding favors Lily had handed him.<p>

"Car?" Robin asked, looking up.

"You know. The one you were telling Ted about."

"Baby." :Lily looked up from where she was feeding Bryan. "Are you really that stupid?"

"Stupid?"

"Marshall it was a ruse to try to avoid breaking the news to Ted."

"Good word." Lily called out.

"Thank you." Robin nodded at her. Just then Barney pushed the door of the apartment open.

"Oh hey guys." He said, moving over to sit by Robin. He kissed her. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Lily has us tying bows on the favors."

"Oh, want any help?"

"No." Lily called out. "I remember the origami incident all too well. You can seal envelopes."

"Envelopes?"

"Yeah. Priority mailing out the rest of you guys invitations." She said, pulling a stack of envelopes out of a bag on the floor beside her. "These all need to be sealed. Start licking."

"That's what she said." Barney said with a laugh. Robin giggled beside him.

"Oh haha. I want to drop them in the mailbox on my way home." Lily said, pushing the stack towards Barney. He picked up the first envelope.

"Wait wait wait wait." Marshall said, holding a half done bow in his hands. They turned and looked at him. "Does this mean that you're not getting a car?"

* * *

><p>Ted walked into his apartment, holding the hand of a very pretty, very drunk girl. She smiled at him, leaning in and kissing his neck.<p>

"So, Mr. Architect…" She said, pulling him towards her. "How's your building."

"Its definitely going up." Ted pulled the door shut behind him.

"Oh really."

"Mmhmm."

"That's good." She said, trailing a finger down his chest. "But you see… I'm quite good at…"she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Erecting things myself…" She flicked his earlobe with her tongue.

"Oh really.'

"Mmhmm…"

"Then why don't you go in there." He pointed at his room. "And I'll be in in a minute. I'm going to get some wine."

"Don't take too long…" The girl winked at him and walked backwards to his room, unbuttoning her top slowly as she went.

"Oh I won't…" Ted went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle and two glasses. Walking to his room, he noticed a flickering light on his answering machine. Thinking nothing of it, he pressed the play button.

A sob came out, followed by another and a wail. Ted paused to listen confused, until the phone had been slammed down. He tapped his finger against the glasses he held.

"Oh Ted…" The girl called out. Ted looked up to see her bra thrown out of the door of his room, followed by her panties.

"Oh, yeah, coming."


	8. Chapter 8

**So, insomnia sucks, haha.**

**How're my readers? Are you all awesome? You bet you are, especially you in the suit!**

**Marveldc superhero fan, thanks for the review. You'll have to wait and see if your questions are true or not… Tinkerbell90, Barney has more up his sleeve than just the car, and I thought the flip would be fun to write (and I was write, haha). Sari, Lily is definitely driving most people up the wall, and maybe a punch is in her future. Princesakarlita411, thans for the review! I hope you're enjoying a lot.**

**Keep reading, reviewine, and enjoying guys! You all rock!**

**Topaz_b**

**Ps – I've started rewatching all of my supernatural DVDs, does this mean a supernatural fanfic in my future? Judging by how long this one is going, maybe not, but we'll see, haha.**

* * *

><p>Seems that all I really was doing<br>was waitin' for love

* * *

><p>Barney woke up with Robin on his chest. It was his favorite position. Well, not really, but not counting sexual ones it was definitely in his top two.<p>

He yawned and started to try and roll out from underneath her. She gave a low groan and sunk her fingers into his skin where she could.

"Don't move yet." She whispered into the silk of his suit-jamas. He smiled and snuggled back down, his hand stroking the back of her head.

_Yeah… _He thought to himself. _Definitely top two._ She shifted, so that her boobs were pressed up against his side, pushing against him with every breath, and he grinned. _Move it up to favorite._

* * *

><p>Ted woke up in a tangle of bed sheets, his jeans, and the night before. A blond head resting on the other pillow was facedown and enjoying a good deep sleep snore. He groaned and turned over to his nightstand, accidentally knocking over the remnants of the wine. 8:00. It was too early to be up. He contemplated getting up, but changed his mind, putting his hand behind his head.<p>

The girl turned and sputtered in her sleep, before belting out a louder snore, almost a growl. He sat up with a huff, thrusting himself off the bed and his feet on the floor, and then ambling towards the kitchen. If he couldn't sleep, he'd need coffee, lots of it.

"Good Morning Mr. Ted." Ted looked up at the voice. There was a woman in a very short, very low cut maid's uniform leaning over his table, placing a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of a chair. She turned and curtsied.

"I'll be right out with your coffee sir."

"Um… thanks… I think." Ted sat down as the woman went into the kitchen. He sat for a moment, reaching for a piece of bacon, generally confused. She re-entered the room, coffee cup and the sugar and milk balanced on a tray. "Oh my god, thank you." He said, taking the coffee taking a drink. He turned and looked at her again. "Who are you?"

"I'm Christina."

"Hello Christina." Ted said. He took another thankful drink and smiled. "Oh that's good…" He turned back to her. "Why are you here?"

"Oh. Mr. Barney hired me for the next 3 weeks to cook and clean for you."

"In that outfit?"

"Yes sir." She said, reaching for a cloth. She bent over the edge of the table, wiping a spot on the far end. Ted sipped his coffee again, and let his eyes trail up her legs. Sexy maid in the kitchen, naked girl in his bed… He felt like he was living someone else's life, he wasn't sure whose, but he knew that that person indeed had an awesome one.

* * *

><p>"So then I turned the corner, and this guy's son is coming from the other way, and I'm on the receiving end of a surprise motorboat! On live TV!" Clover said, flipping through the pile of notes on her desk. Robin laughed.<p>

"No way."

"It was all over the 6 o'clock last night. You didn't see it?"

"No! I was busy with wedding stuff."

"Well you missed the news blooper of the century." She said with a grin.

"You've got something on your cheek." She said. Clover wiped at the smudge. It didn't move.

"Its still there."

"Eh." She said flippantly. "Thanks again for the wedding invite Robin. I'll be even happier if you say you didn't invite Kerry."

"I didn't invite Kerry."

"I'd be even happier if you meant it." Robin laughed.

"Its more like she invited herself as your plus one."

"What!" Clover scoffed. "I had a date lined up and everything."

"Clover…"

"Ok fine, I was going to get my gay friend Luke to come. He wants ideas for his wedding. Plus… he's best friends with the guy that I'd really like to come, so we were gonna pull a switch thing…" She trailed off. "Or, you know, just not Kerry." Robin laughed.

"Well, my charming friend. Do me a favor." Clover looked up. "Please tell Kerry before she shows up at my wedding." They both laughed.

* * *

><p>Marshall was holding Bryan while Lily was in the shower. His head kept nodding, and he was afraid he was going to fall asleep before Lily was done.<p>

He stood, rocking Bryan slowly and humming. Bryan was already asleep, his fingers flexing in his dreams.

"That's right Bry, go for that lay up." Marshall yawned again. If Bryan was anything like him, he'd be out playing basketball by the time he was two. Bask-ice-ball, he'd wait until he was five. He himself would have to play coach. He thought he could do it, but not like his dad. He sighed and looked down at his son, sleeping in his arms.

"Your grandpa…" He whispered to Bryan, the smile on his lips tinged with a hint of sadness. "Was the greatest man ever. I wish you could have met him."

* * *

><p>Lily climbed out of the shower, throwing the towel around herself and giving a sigh of relief. She'd felt like a dripping, sweaty, stinking cow for a minute there. Bryan had spit up about 5times on her, after the second, she refused to change her shirt again, and left it until She'd been able to hand him over to Marshall.<p>

Marshall was due back at work the next week, so they were milking out their time left together. By milking, Marshall meant spending as much time with Lily and Bryan as possible. Lily meant letting Marshall take him as much as possible to make up for when he wasn't there to help.

She walked out to the living room.

"Marshmallow." She said with a smile. She noticed him sitting on the couch and walked over. "Marshall baby." She leaned over his shoulder. "Aww…"

Marshall had fallen asleep holding Bryan. She gave them both a smile.

"My big strong man." She said, leaning in and kissing his forehead.

* * *

><p>"Ok, so here's my deal." Barney said to the phone. Robin was on the other end, laughing . "I see you're three orgasms."<p>

"Since when was this poker?"

"Who said anything about cards?" She could almost hear him wink on the other side of the phone. "Anyway, I'll see your three, and you raise one."

"Barney, that's not how, Oh." She said, suddenly understanding. "Very clever Stinson."

"It's why you think I'm so awesome."

"Maybe part of it." She paused. "So… Katie is coming down the week of the wedding."

"Ah, bachelorette escapades."

"No." Robin said. "More like sisterly bonding before one goes out and joins the world of the married."

"Oh boo. You guys suck."

"Oh yeah, what you guys have planned."

"Psssh, its for those guys to plan and me to enjoy."

"You bought the tickets to Vegas and arranged the stripped because you knew they wouldn't?"

"You know me too well."

"Part of the reason I'm marrying you." She said. "You do know that stops when we're married."

"Yes dear."

"Don't call me that."

"Yes ma'am." He said. "Speaking of what to call you, are you going to go by Scherbatsky or Stinson."

"Hmm… I hadn't thought about it yet." She leaned back in her desk chair. "Scherbatsky is an awesome name."

"Not half as awesome as Stinson."

"Well I don't know about that." She laughed. "The initials won't change either way."

"It will."

"They're both S."

"Stinson is spelled A-W-E-S-O-M-E." Robin laughed again.

"I have to go."

"Goodbye Robin Stinson."

"Scherbatsky."

* * *

><p>Ted walked over to his answering machine. Christy had left after lunch, once Ted had told her he wouldn't be in for dinner. She'd told him she'd be in in the morning, and left with another curtsy. The girl in his room had come out while Christy was bending over the couch, fluffing the pillows. She'd rolled her eyes, told him she'd call him, maybe, and left.<p>

He looked down, his finger inching towards the play button. He took a breath and pressed it. The same sobs, then nothing. He checked for anything else, but no number registered with it. It must have been blocked.

He yawned and stretched, his mind drifting back to his drawer of condoms. Should he head out? Maybe not. Three nights was a big much, and he didn't feel much up to it.

His eyes fell on the card Christy had left on the table, and he thought back to his waking up that morning.

"Then again…" he grinned and stood.

* * *

><p><em>Robin<em>

_Yes, I am still single. Why? What did you have in mind?_

_Keep in mind I hate hate hate blind dates and set ups!_

_Starla_

_Ps – bought a dress! It's adorable. You have to see it._

Robin smiled. Her friends sure did like to shop. She turned to the bridal magazine she had on her desk, hidden under a pile of papers. She still wasn't sure if she was going to let Lily and Katie pick out their dresses or not. Wondering why she'd given in to Lily's color scheme, she flipped the page.

There was another gorgeous dress. She hadn't understood the draw of a wedding gown before, but looking at it, and realizing that she'd be in one soon, marrying of all people Barney Stinson.

If she could go back a year and tell herself, she'd never believe it. Five years ago, she'd have to declare herself insane and check into a psych ward.

Speaking of dresses, her dress appointment was coming up. She'd have to go with Lily to 'accidentally' stumble upon the store.

* * *

><p>Lily yawned, resting her head on Marshall for a moment.<p>

"So you will watch Bryan while I'm over Robin's?"

"Of course." He said. "But don't you think that you're spending too much time on their wedding?"

"What do you mean?"

"Baby they need my help."

"I don't know Lily, maybe they want some alone time."

"They can have that after the wedding." Lily said. "Besides, we've only got a few more things left to do before the wedding, and then we can go looking for the dress."

"I don't know Lilypad, maybe you should stay home tonight. With us." He gave her a sad puppy face and held up Bryan. She smiled.

"Oh fine." She leaned back against his arm again, the three of them enjoying the couch and each other. "Only because I love you Marshall Erikson."

"I love you too Lily." Bryan gave a coo. "And of course I love you Baby B."


	9. Chapter 9

**Never realized how British my spelling tends to be until spell check tells me I'm wrong, haha.**

**Enjoying a day off, which means I bring you chapter 9! And it's a long one! Please enjoy it oh so much! If not, let me know why! I'm finishing this up and then going to go out and awesome all over the place. Anyone want to come with? We'll wear suits, it'll be legen... wait for it... dary!**

**My fantastical reviewers! Little blackneko, thank you again! I've continued very soon, and I think you'll like what I did! You'll find out about the drss in this chapter (ps, there is a little surprise in there for you too)! Princesakarlita411, maybe… and Barney sure is! Tinkerbell90, they are fantastically awesome, and to be honest I haven't picked a last name for her yet, lol. Crime-drama-lover if it was your intent to flatter me you sure did. I'm blushing and so glad you're following this story now! PS that's such a big coincidence, when I have kids I'm going to name my first son Jude (might be weird though, Jude, son of Jade, haha). Sari! It's the way I used to watch my friend fall asleep with his son, and I always thought it was so sweet. And I'm toying with an idea for a Supernatural fanfic. Marveldc superhero fan, I think you'll like this chapter (I hope!) because I've got glimpses into that plus some other fun stuff, haha!**

**Love from me, Topaz_b**

**PS – to all of you alerting, favoriting, and such but without reviewing, thanks to you as well! ****I do it all for my readers! You guys are all awesome. It calls for a high five! *lifts hand* any takers?**

* * *

><p>Don't need to be afraid,<br>No need to be afraid.

* * *

><p>Robin scratched her head and yawned. A Saturday and she was up this early? She looked down at Barney's still sleeping form and fought the urge to lay down next to him again. She groaned as she stretched, running her fingers through her hair again and walking to the bathroom.<p>

Flipping on the shower, she turned to face the mirror as she stripped off her clothes. Three hickeys, she smiled looking at them. Barney knew the best ways to mark her. At least he wasn't feeling too territorial with these, they were all in spots that could easily be covered by clothing.

She turned, stepping into the shower and closing her eyes, feeling the full blast on her body before leaning in to soak her hair. Humming softly, she reached for her shampoo bottle and scrubbed it through her scalp.

"Why Robin Scherbatsky." She heard Barney say. She turned towards the sound, her back to the showerhead and her eyes still closed as she moved her fingers in the lather on her head.

"Yes Mr. Stinson?"

"Are you in here getting a Saturday morning shower, the one we ALWAYS take together, without me?"

"You were sleeping."

"Dude, naked you in the shower, sleep." She could see him holding his hands up in her mind, and smiled. "Duh! Boobs always win." She heard a scuffling she figured was him dropping his suit-jamas, and then felt his hands stroking her arms softly then moving up to her head. "Ready to rinse?"

"Yeah." She felt him push her head softly until she was back under the shower head. The water ran through her hair again, taking the suds with it. Barney's hands slid down her body, down the sides to her hips and back up to her chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes still closed. His fingers moved to her shoulders and slid to her upper chest.

"It's my shower too…" His hands slid a bit further down, to cup her chest. "I plan to enjoy it."

* * *

><p>Ted thanked Christy for his coffee on the way out of the bedroom.<p>

"There's a girl in there, I think her name is Mary, or Sue or something. Tell her I said thank you, but I have to go." He walked towards the door and turned tipping the coffee cup at her. "Make her coffee or something if she wants it." He turned, and then spun back again. "I'll bring this back later." He held up the coffee mug again and bringing it to his mouth to take a drink, left the apartment, missing the light flashing on his answering machine.

He was spending the day with Marshall and Bryan while Lily and Robin went wedding dress shopping. Walking outside he went to flag down a cab, and took another gulp of his coffee. He smiled as Ranjit pulled up, remembering how Barney had hired him for him. He slid in with a smile.

"A guy could get used to this."

* * *

><p>Robin sat on the edge of the bed, pulling off her robe and towel before reaching for her panties and clothes. Lily had recommended a strapless bra for the occasion, because you never knew what would and wouldn't look right.<p>

She'd just finished fastening it when Barney came into the room.

"Aww, you put them away already?" He said, coming over and kissing her forehead.

"Don't you start." She said with a laugh as he moved his hands to her sides.

"You're no fun." Barney kissed her cheek, before moving to her lips. "So big day today?"

"Yup. Wedding dress day." Robin said with a strained smile.

"AKA Awesome Wars: Revenge of the Bridezilla."

"Exactly."

"Poor thing. If only you had someone as awesome as my Best man will be when Ted chooses me."

"Ah. Very confident you are." Robin said, picking up her hair dryer. "How do you know he won't choose me?"

"Robin, please." Barney said with his smug grin. "Bros before"

"Barney" Robin said warningly, pointing the blow dryer at him.

"Chicks." He winked at her. She rolled her eyes, before she turned thoughtful.

"You really want Ted as your Best man don't you?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah."

"It really means that much to you?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Because." He said it childishly, but Robin stared at him until he blinked and gave a sigh. "Ted's my best friend, whether I'm his or not, and…" He looked down, and then back up. "I'm marrying you, which is the most important thing I've ever done ever. And I want him there on my side, even if it's just to tell me good job after its all done." He gave her a wistful smile. Robin smiled back. Barney's vulnerable side, it always struck a chord in her. She sighed.

"Ok Barney… if it means that much to you…" She smiled again, breathing out as if she had come to a hard decision. "You can have Ted."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides, I've got Lily there to stand with me." She waved her hand flippantly.

"Oh My god Robin you're amazing! You're the best!" He ran at her, flinging his arms around her. "I love you!"

"I know I know." She said. His hands crept down her back to her ass. "Barney, I told you"

"Just kidding!" He slid his hand back up with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Lily smiled at Ted as she opened up the door.<p>

"Hey!" she said, fixing her top. "Look! No baby puke."

"Um… That's great…" Ted looked at her. She smiled again.

"Sorry, that's a big thing for us these days." Marshall called out from behind her where he was walking Bryan around the room.

"So where are you guys going today?" Lily asked as Ted entered the room. Ted looked up.

"Oh, you know, the park, the playground, all of the baby friendly places."

"That's great, have fun." Ted realized Lily had gripped her bag and run out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. "Ok…" Marshall gave him a smile. "You ready to head out?"

"Yeah. Let me just grab the baby stuff."

"Oh, diaper bag?"

"I wish."

* * *

><p>Robin waved at Lily as she approached the dress shop. It was Lily's choice, and Robin figured she'd go to two of Lily's to fill time until they 'stumbled' onto the one she'd made the appointment at.<p>

"Robin!" Lily ran over, almost bubbling over with excitement. "It's dress day it's dress day!" She was almost bouncing in place.

"It sure is."

"I'm so excited! Are you excited? I'm excited! Isn't it a great day! Look how pretty it is!"

"No Bryan huh?"

"Oh my god it's so pretty! Look! Dresses, lets go in!" She bounded towards the shop and Robin shook her head with a smile on her face. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh hey Lily, good news, about the best man"

"Later! Lets go in!" She held the door open and robin entered.

* * *

><p>"Ok, first stop, park." Ted said as he and Marshall entered the gates of the park. He was holding Bryan in a snuggly while Marshall carried his usual baby paraphernalia. Ted had tried to talk him out of carrying it all, but he'd just shaken his head and said a low, "Lily would know" before hoisting it all.<p>

"Aww, you guys are so cute." A girl strode by, taking in Ted and Bryan. Her eyes went to Marshall before she continued.

"Chick Magnet." Ted said with a wink as another girl went past and cooed at them. And older couple strode by, looking pointedly at Bryan and up at Ted, before turning away.

Another girl walked by, before gripping her friend's arm and pulling her over to the two with them.

"Oh my god! He's adorable!" She said, looking at Bryan. Ted winked at Marshall before turning to the girl.

"Yeah he is isn't he." The girl looked up at him.

"I'm Emily, this is my friend Lila." She said, wiggling her fingers at the baby.

"I'm Ted. And this…" He gestured to Marshall. "Is Marshall. This adorable one here is Bryan."

"Aw he's so cute!" She said. "You guys seem really close! How long have you known each other?"

"We shared a room in college." Ted said.

"Wow, that's a long time." She waggled her fingers at Bryan again. "When did you adopt?"

"Adopt? Oh no, he's Marshall's."

"Oh! That's cool, so you used a surrogate. We were thinking of adopting ourselves."

"Adopting? Wh…" He trailed off as the shock hit him. He gaped at them.

"Anyway, we've got to go. See you guys later! Come on Lila." They walked off with a wave.

"Oh my god dude… They thought we" Ted gestured at himself and Marshall. Marshall looked at him.

"Us? Together?" Marshall looked up. "And Bryan as our…" Ted looked up and realized that was why that couple had looked at him like that.

"Dude, park was a totally bad idea."

"Totally." Marshall said as a man walking a poodle winked at him. "I mean I'm flattered by the attention, but"

"Dude, don't." Ted said. He looked down at Bryan's head. "You know how I said this was a chick magnet?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I think his polarity was reversed…"

* * *

><p>Robin had sat through Lily's two dress shops, and was now strolling near the one she'd seen the dress in. She looked down at her watch. Yeah, it was appointment time just about.<p>

"How about this one Lily?" Lily looked up and took in the store.

"I don't know, these all look horrible."

"Lily!" Robin said. "I want to go in here." Lily exhaled.

"Fine fine…" She went into the store. Robin breathed hard. It had been a hard morning. Lily's bouncy mood had lasted 2 minutes into the first dress before she started freaking out, a la Bridezilla.

"Good day ma'am!" The shop attendant said, winking at Robin. The older woman had told her they'd act like it wasn't planned for them to enter. "How can we help you?"

"Um, I'd like to see"

"Wedding Dresses." Lily cut in. "And none of this taking stuff, please." She gave Robin an 'aren't you glad I'm here' smile. The attendant's smile was suddenly tighter.

"Chelsea." One of the younger attendants looked up. "Dressing area 3." The girl nodded. "Bring them champagne." She looked at Lily. "Lots of it."

* * *

><p>"This one is all wrong!" Lily said, looking at the dress Robin had on. The attendant, Chelsea, looked over at the other girl, Tabitha, and rolled her eyes. This was the seventh dress and her eighth glass of champagne. Robin apologized to them with her eyes before winking at the two. It was time, the time to bring in the dress. She'd seen it in the window and ran in, asking them to pull it down and hold it for her, before making her appointment.<p>

The girls gave her a nod before one headed into the other room and the other girl helped Robin take off the dress. The girl came back in, the dress draped over her arm. Robin thanked her and stood while they pulled the dress over her head. One girl zipped it while the other stood at the hem, pulling it out and fluffing the underskirt and layers around the platform Robin was standing on.

"Oh honey…" Lily said, looking at her. It was strapless, the bodice fitted and boned lightly so that it fit her curves. There was a deep wine colored ribbon that ran under her chest and to the back, where it fastened and trailed down the back of the dress. The skirt fell smoothly to the floor, forming a short train behind her. She took a few practice steps, in the try out shoes the attendants had brought her, and the smooth silk rippled around her feet like water.

"It's gorgeous." Chelsea said.

"Perfect." Tabitha breathed.

"It stinks." Lily said, breaking the spell of silence. All three of the other women looked at her, mouths agape.

"It's perfect!" The three cried in unison.

"It does nothing for you!" Lily cried out. "It makes you look flat and blah. Not to mention the wine colored ribbon does NOT match the bridesmaids dress we've ordered."

"We can change the ribbon colour." On of the girls said at the same time Robin yelled "That you've ordered you mean!"

"Robin that's"

"Lily! You chose the colours, the style, the menu, the favors"

"You asked for my help!"

"Help Lily, help! Not for you to," she paused, looking for a way around it but yelled it anyway. "To Bridezilla my wedding. MY wedding Lily."

"How's it going in here girls?" The elder shop attendant came in, looking around tentatively.

"It's fine."

"No it's not fine!" Robin pointed at her. "You're not the bride! You're the maid of honour!"

"I'm just helping!" Lily's voice was wavering with anger.

"You're trying to control it!" Robin yelled.

"You asked for my help!"

"What you're doing isn't helping!" Robin said, flinging her arms back. "You're vetoing everything I want, putting in what you want!" Robin's eyes were almost flashing in her anger. "It's my wedding. And you're bridezilla'ing all over the place! I'm the bride, not you."

"I don't like your tone."

"I'm not in your class Lily!" Robin leaned forwards, almost pitching off the platform. "I'm a grown woman who can make decisions! You're in the wedding! You're not the goddess of it!"

"Oh really."

"Yes really!"

"Well, you can tell Ted he can have the best man job, because I don't want maid of honor."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! In fact, I'm not even sure I want to be in your wedding." Lily grabbed her purse and left the room.

"Fine!" Robin yelled at her back.

"Fine!" Lily yelled back. They heard the glass door slam behind her behind her. Robin turns to the elder shop assistant, who had sent the younger two out while the two women had been screaming.

"Are you okay dear?"

"Yes…" Robin sighed. "Hey, look I'm sorry."

"No worries dear, that happens once a day around here. Usually mothers and daughters though."

"It must get pretty crazy."

"Weddings bring out the worst and the best in everybody."

"Well it just lost me a friend."

"Oh dear." The woman patted her sympathetically as Robin fought back the tears stinging the back of her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I went out, and this has been nagging at my head ever since, so, as I'm a slave to my creative side, I gave in and came back to write it, and then I'll try going out again.**

**Tinkerbell90, please stick with me on the Lily thing, it all comes together, you'll see, and where it goes makes sense! Marveldc superhero fan, read on, you'll love it, I promise! Princesakarlita411, Lily was. The funny part with the Ted and Marshall thing was that that happened to a friend of mine in a NY park a while back, and I've been itching for a chance to use it ever since. Crime-drama lover, glad you liked it and I promise that what I wrote is more satisfying than punching your computer. (And better for the computer too). There's a name Jaielle that I want to give to my daughter. I saw it online once and its really fun to say, haha.**

**Enjoy my newest post! This is me, loving you all!**

**Topaz_b**

**PS – it's hot. Torn between going back out and staying in with my Supernatural DVDs… sigh. Decisions decisions…**

* * *

><p>It's real love, it's real,<br>Yes it's real love, it's real.

* * *

><p>Lily left the shop in a muddle, biting her teeth in her anger.<p>

"Bridezilla? Me!" She said aloud, startling the people walking ahead of her. "Some BFF that is…" She sighed. "Can't anyone tell the difference between simple helping and Bridezilla-ing anymore!" Now to go home to Bryan. She groaned and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Robin left a few moments later, having purchased the dress and getting measured for the alterations. They'd given her a lengthy goodbye, offering all of their services on the day of the wedding and the number of a fantastic makeup artist.<p>

She arrived home a while later to find Barney on the couch, playing video games on his wall sized TV.

"Hey hun, how was it."

"It was good." She said, breathing evenly, hiding the crack in her voice. "I found a dress."

"That's good. You want to play?" He turned his head. "Have you been crying?"

"Um, yeah. I bashed my knee falling off my heels in the store."

"You? Fell off your heels?" He looked at her. "Robin you don't fall off your heels."

"I did this time, okay." Her answer was quick. Barney looked up, a little taken aback. "I'm sorry, I'm just… tired." She shook her head. "I'm going to go lie down."

"Ok… I'll be out here."

"Thanks."

Entering the bedroom, she kicked off her shoes and fell face first onto the bed. The first silent sob shook her body. She forced the sheet into her mouth to muffle any sound she might have made, and let her frustrations out, punching the bed as she sobbed.

* * *

><p>Barney pushed the door open, looking down at Robin's prone form on the bed. Her shoulders were quaking, and he could see she was trying to hide it, but she was crying.<p>

He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. She sat up, sniffing, and wiped her face.

"I… I was just…" She said. He held out his arms slowly, and she fell into them, the sobbing starting out loud, now.

"What's wrong?"

"I got into a fight with Lily." Her chest heaved. The whole story came spilling out, and underneath her tears, she felt an odd feeling of surprise and relief that he could, that he was holding her like this and soothing her.

"You girls have fought before."

"This is different." Robin cried out. "She , and I, and then" Her words dissolved behind her tears. "I don't even have a maid of honor. I have no best man. No best friend!" The next sob pinched itself in her throat. "I have nothing!"

"You have me." It was quiet, but it made her quiet down. "And…" He looked at her. "We can share Ted." He smiled. She looked at him, and then laughed despite her tears.

"We should have thought of that in the first place."

* * *

><p>Ted dropped his bag at the door, looking around. Christy was gone, and there was still a mess strewn around the room. He shook his head. Some maid service.<p>

Stepping in, he noticed his bedroom door ajar, and went in. There was a form sleeping in his bed, and in the back of his mind, the girl from last night manifested in it. Sitting down, he slid his hand across the sheets and up the arm. The head was turned away from him.

"Come back for another taste of Teddy Westside?" He asked. The form shot up, and turned into Lily. She looked at him.

"Ted!" She cried out.

"Lily, how'd you"

"Spare key." She said. "I have to talk to you."

"And that's the whole story. I didn't think I was Bridezilla'ing, but Robin said I was and Marshall thinks so. Was I?" She turned and looked at him.

"Well, you"

"The truth Ted."

"Total bridezilla."

"Damnit." She said sadly. "Then the fight"

"A mixture of both of you, but… it all stemmed from…"

"Bridezilla, yeah yeah." She huffed, and then turned wistful. "It was fun, you know. Putting myself in the Robin role, and planning out a wedding again." She smiled. "Its like, the baby stress melted away, and I was free to think outside of Bryan for a little while everyday."

"Lily…" Ted said. "Do you know what you were doing?"

"Something completely insane?"

"Not completely, no…" He smiled at her. "Lily, you were losing yourself in the wedding, like you said, so you wouldn't have the baby stress and everything else you're going through, but that's you're life now. That's the one you have to live. You can't just try to take someone else's, that's just like…" he exhaled. "Like what I was doing… with the driver… and the girls… and… He sat back and threw his head back. "so I wouldn't have to feel like a failure."

"A failure? Ted, you've got a building going up in New York!"

"Yeah, but I'm no closer to the big things."

"This was one of your dreams."

"Yeah, one of them." He sighed. "I mean, with Imogen I was like wow, one step closer to the big picture, you know. House, wife…" He sighed.

"Ted."

"Yeah Lily."

"That bitch never passed the front porch test." Ted laughed in spite of himself.

"I know Lily, I know." He gave her a sad smile. "I just understand, you know. Live someone else's life and see the part of you that…" He shook his head. "We're peas in a pod, aye Lily."

"The peasiest."

* * *

><p>Marshall put Bryan down in his bassinet, his arms sore from toting around everything plus him. He'd bee walking for a while after Ted left him, trying to put Bryan to sleep before he got in. It took an hour, but Bryan finally crashed. He yawned, stretching, and looked around for Lily. Sticking his head in every room led him to realize he'd forgotten to put the smell proof lid on the trashcan in the nursery. Holding his nose, he grabbed the lid, and, swatting the smell away, dropped it on top.<p>

He looked again, just in case, and gave a sigh. She wasn't home yet. She must still be out with Robin. Picking up the remote, he figured he'd turn on the TV and watch until she got in. He clicked it on.

And it screamed at him, blasting his ears with sound. Who had been watching it? He clicked it off as Bryan's loud wails filled the air. His hear sank, and he lifted Bryan out of the bassinet.

* * *

><p>Robin was sitting on the couch, besting Barney at a racing game, when there was a knock at the door. She stood, thankful for the wireless controller as she walked over. She opened it, and started back towards the couch without looking.<p>

"Hi." She called out. A small voice answered her.

"Hi…" She turned and looked at the voice. Lily was standing there, her arms to her side, and Ted behind her.

"Ah, caught you Scherbatsky!" Barney yelled, before turning and looking at the door. Noticing the situation, he paused the game after making sure he was a decent length in front of her.

"Robin… I" Lily started. She swallowed.

"Um… excuse me girls…" Ted sidestepped them and went over to Barney, who produced another controller out of nowhere.

"Want to play?"

"Sure." Ted leaned over and reset the system.

"Hey! I was in front!"

"New race Stinson."

"I'm so sorry." Lily said, fingering the strap of her purse. "I didn't know, I mean, I know I knew, what I'm saying is I know that I knew that I didn't know"

"Lily, start again." Ted called over from the couch. Lily took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Robin. It was just, planning your wedding took me away from everything, and I forgot that… It wasn't mine and that I don't get more than just a say in things…" She blinked. "I didn't mean to turn into Bridezilla."

"I'm sorry too." Robin said, giving her friend a small smile. "I should have said something instead of holding it all in."

"Can you forgive me?" Lily asked, tears springing to the corners of her eyes. Robin gave her a smile and held out her arms.

"Of course. BFFs, remember." Lily hugged her friend, tears streaming down her face. She paused and looked up.

"Robin… can I still be in it?"

"Oh sweetie, you were never out of it." Robin said. Lily's tear stained face looked up at her, and they both smiled.

"Guys, its all well and good that you made up, but we need you over here." Barney called out. He leaned over and restarted the system again.

"Barney!"

"Robin and Lily want to play."

"I was winning!"

"Right, sure you were." Barney gave him a sarcastic look and held out a fourth controller to Lily. The two girls turned from the door and walked towards the couch.

"There's only one problem Lily…" Robin said as they neared the couch.

"What?"

"Well, Barney and I have agreed to share Ted… so…"

"That's no problem Robin, I'm just happy to be there for you." She smiled.

"Aww, now there's the Lily I love." Robin squeezed her friend to her hip.

* * *

><p>Marshall stepped out of the elevator on Barney's floor and walked towards his door. He'd already been to Ted's, and now he was here looking for his wife. The door was slightly ajar, and he pushed it and gasped.<p>

"Lily! How could you! You're my wife!" He yelled. Lily looked up at him innocently. "What?"

"You came over to play videogames without me!" He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. It took him a few moments to pop up Bryan's portable bassinet, and many moments to convince one of his friends to let him use their controller. Ted finally gave in and handed him his, walking to the kitchen to get a beer out of the fridge.

"Anyone want…" He trailed off, looking over at the couch where his four friends had started to play. Robin and Barney, and Marshall and Lily. They'd all found happiness… why couldn't he…

He sighed and shook his head, stopping himself from walking out the door. No more feeling sorry for himself… she'd come along.

He walked over to them, placing a few beers and a can of soda on the coffee table, before turning his head to the screen and cheering on his friends. Robin won the race, and they all clapped at her amazing win.

"So…" Ted said to she and Barney when the cheering stopped. "Two weeks huh."

"Two weeks." Robin smiled, bending and resting her head on Barney's. He smiled.

"Two weeks."


	11. Chapter 11

**SOo! Hello readers magnificos! So, inventory time at work means I count a box, write a paragraph, and get this chapter done for you all. Here's my biggest smile… I may have pulled something off, but what? Hmm… you'll all have to hang around to see, lol. Wedding date is inching ever closer! Will I run out of verses! (gasp from the crowd) I hope not! Its coming together quite nicely in my head, and even I have to split the verses, I will! Cue maniacal laughter.**

**My reviewers, how awesome thou all art! Marveldc superhero fan, the wedding eill turn out (hopefully) awesome, and Ted's luck will turn around… littleblackneko, thanks for this and last chapter's reviews. The wedding is very soon, and definitely, everyone wants a taste of someone else's life. Tinkerbell90, you should see me when I'm painting or sewing, I'm a slave to my creative side, which means fast updates. And Ted shall have the one soon! Homeawayfan6895, thanks for the review, and what till you see what happens next! Princesakaralita411, I can't leave Robin and Lily at odds, BFFs, haha. 1405smiley0514, is that a new reviewer I spy! Thank you so much, I try to keep it amazing.**

**Read on my wonders, you awesome ones you!**

**Topaz _b**

**PS – Now taking wedding song suggestions! I think maybe something more older rock… Maybe Bon Jovi! Shot through the heart!**

**PPS – Maybe not**

* * *

><p>Thought I'd been in love before,<br>but in my heart I wanted more.

* * *

><p>Robin walked into the bar with a huff, and spotting Ted, Barney and Marshall, strode over to them. She slide in next to Barney and dropped a folder on the desk. She took Barney's scotch, to an outburst of 'Hey!" And took a gulp.<p>

"Not even a hello, just take take take." Barney said with a grin. "God Scherbartsky I've never known you to be such a woman."

"If I wasn't a woman last night wouldn't have been fun for either of us."

"Neither would 5 minutes from now in the bathroom." He winked at her. She laughed.

"What's up Robin."

"Well, apparently every once in a while WWN makes us sit a course so that we're that good with what we report. So as of Fall, I'll be a part time student at Colombia."

"Really? Wow." Ted said with a laugh. He leaned in. "Maybe you should start practicing now. It's Professor Mosby."

"How about not." Robin gave him a sarcastic smile. Besides I'm not in your subject. I've got to take economics."

"So how are you doing this?" Marshall asked. "Like, do you have to enroll and pay?"

"No WWN has a pretty good setup. We take as many interns as possible and donate to the school, and in return we get to take some classes. They even fly reporters in from overseas to sit them when they need them."

"That's cool." Marshall scratched his head. "Wait does this mean Robin's going to have a crazy Spring Break story?"

"Girls Gone Wild." Ted nodded. Robin smiled.

"Its only one semester Ted. I'll be done by christmas. Plus I've already got a wild Spring Break story. And there's even a video."

"Boner achieved." Barney said.

"Really?"

"Yup. 'Girls Gone Oot of their Minds'."

"So you were in a porno!" Barney exclaimed. He raised his hand as Marshall flinched.

"Not exactly." Robin said. Barney's hand slowly lowered. "They were filming in a bar and I walked past on the way to the bathroom and looked at the girls, then at the camera." She grinned. "Pretty wild huh."

"No."

"No."

"Boner un-achieved." Barney said almost sulkily. Robin rolled her eyes.

"Anyway Marshall. Where's Lily?"

"She chased me out of the apartment when I got in after work. I knocked over a lot of stuff... And disturbed Bryan... And... Brrre the breshump" he mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"I… broe the breasump."

"Dude, what?" Ted asked. Marshall finally blew out a breath and looked up, and then back down at the group.

"I broke the breast pump."

"What?"

"How?"

"I… you're going to laugh."

"No we won't." Ted said.

"Totally won't." Robin chimed in.

"I probably will." Barney said at the same time as the other two. Marshall didn't quite hear him.

"Well I got home, and Lily was there with the breast pump. And she had it on, and, you know, boobs, so I was watching."

"Really?" Robin asked skeptically.

"Totally understand." Barney said with a nod.

"So she started complaining that she felt like a cow, and how much she has to do it, and about the suction, and I said it can't be all that bad. So she said, well maybe you should try it… so"

"Dude, you didn't…" Ted said slowly.

"I didn't know she was joking!" His voice got a little frantic, his voice a touch higher. "She finished… milking and took the bottle part off. I went over and picked it up, like, just looking at it at first, and then in the back of my mind, I just thought, why not…"

"Oh boy…" Robin said softly.

"Oh boy…" Ted echoed her.

"Oh boy!" Barney said gleefully, like a kid on Christmas.

"So I went into the bathroom, and unbuttoned my shirt… and… well you know."

"No, no we don't know." Barney's grin was almost splitting his face.

"You are truly sick my friend." Ted said, turning to him.

"Indeed! Now Marshall, spill."

"So I put it on, and I flipped it on, and Lily walked in at the same time. She yelled out, '-'Marshall!' in that voice, you know the one… and I turned and tried to act innocent, and that's when it started. Like a pinch, and a suck, and it hurt… so I ripped it off… a little too hard, and it smashed on the tile, and Lily made me leave."

Barney collapsed in a fit of laughter. Ted and Robin pointedly avoided the other's eyes.

"Quite an ordeal Marshall." Ted said. Robin lifted her glass.

"Yeah… that really sucked." Robin got out before snorting a laugh into the scotch. Ted gave a laugh, and soon the two of them joined Barney.

"Oh ha ha guys, laugh all you want." Marshall said, a little annoyed.

"Ok, we will."

"It's not even that funny!" He said. He looked at his friends, and his face softened. "Ok, maybe it was a little funny."

"It's very funny."

"Don't push it Barney."

* * *

><p>Barney and Robin strolled hand in hand down the street, a satisfied smile on each of their faces.<p>

"That was funny." Barney said, swinging her hand between their bodies.

"Definitely."

"Marshall's always a laugh." A smile from Robin was his reply as he pulled her closer. "Oh so I have good news."

"Oh really?"

"Yup." He paused as she laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled, a breath of smell of her shampoo wafting up his nose. "James called."

"That is good news."

"He was talking to his dad, and he remembers me donating all of those suits, so…"

"So…" She said, smiling. "Since when did you get so suspenseful?"

"Since when wasn't I?"

"Very true." She paused to look in a store window, and he stopped next to her. "So what's the news?"

"He offered his church for the service."

"Oh wow, really?" She turned with a grin. "That's so great."

"I know! I had been telling him about how we couldn't narrow it down, and he called his dad, and, well, you know." He gave a smug grin. "James always comes through."

"He is the greatest." Robin stated matter-of-factly. Barney looked back at her.

"And you're amazing."

"Oh really?" She said as he swung her around to face her. "How amazing?"

"Amazing enough for me to take you back home, and do awesome things to you."

"I do like being that amazing." Robin barely got it out before Barney's lips descended on her own.

* * *

><p>Ted walked into his apartment, humming a song he'd heard on the radio earlier that day, asking a girl if she'd love the singer when they were older. The phone started ringing, and he picked it up.<p>

"Hello?" A barrage of sobs filled his ear. "Hello? Who is this?" He checked the number. Caller ID Blocked. He gave the phone a perplexed look, and lifted it back to his ear. It was definitely female. "Lily? Is that you, are you crying?" There was a choked sob. "Robin?" Another sob, and the phone went dead in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Maybe your phone is haunted." Marshall said the next day as he and Ted sat down for lunch in his building's cafeteria.<p>

"Haunted? Marshall please."

"Well Ted, you never know. Maybe it's the ghost of a jilted girl who fell used to live in the apartment, and she was so depressed she jumped out off the window and now she haunts the place, and the only way she can communicate is through the phone."

"Marshall…"

"Yes?"

"Have you been watching Supernatural again?"

"It's a charming tale of two brothers and their relationship and their run ins with the supernatural!"

"Marshall…"

"And it'd be so cool if it was haunted, think about it." Ted laughed.

"Yeah it would be pretty cool."

"Its probably just one of the girls you've been sleeping with lately. Or maybe Imogen."

"Imogen? Why would she call me from a blocked number?"

"I don't know. Why would a ghost haunt your apartment and not mine?"

"Marshall!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

><p><em>Robin<em>

_You're definitely picking me up from the airport right? They've messed up my flights, and I'll miss the bachelorette party. I'll be in the night before the wedding._

_Starla_

_PS – considering having your Vespa sent over as a wedding present. What do you think?_

Robin smiled at the email and shot off a quick reply.

_Starla_

_Of course. And hell no!_

_Robin_

"Scherbatsky, 3 minutes to air."

"Oh, thanks Doug." She gave him a smile and put her phone back in her pocket. She smoothed her top, sat at the desk, and waited for her cue.

She left the news desk after her segment, handing over her microphone to Doug.

"Great job Robin." He said, scooping the mic and turning to the desk, cueing the next guest from the green room through his headset. Robin called out a thank you and turned to return to her desk.

"He was right, you were great." Robin looked up. Nora gave her a smile.

"Thanks." She smiled back. She moved to walk back to her desk, and Nora fell into step beside her.

"Big day soon huh."

"Yeah." Robin smiled. "Nora, I'm sorry I didn't invite you…"

"No, no I understand." She gave her a smile. "Tell me all about it after the honeymoon. Bring the pictures."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Lily was holding Bryan when Marshall came home. She was in front of the TV, Bryan sleeping in her arms. She was watching a dvd of animated musical notes dancing and lighting up to Mozart tunes. He sat next to her.<p>

"Hey baby."

"Oh. Hi Marshall." She turned and looked at him. "Did you have fun with the guys?"

"Yeah. Did you have fun with Bryan."

"Yeah. And this DVD is oddly entertaining." She smiled, and he returned it.

"I'm sorry about the breast pump."

"Ehh, its no biggy." Lily said. "To be honest I hate it anyway. I'm a little glad it's broken." Marshall gave her a smile. She turned so that her back was leaning against him, and he slid his arms around her. He gave a half smile as she settled against him, her attention on the TV. His happy little family.

He turned his head to the DVD. Lily was right, it was oddly entertaining. He snuggled down against her and got lost in it, the smile never leaving his face as his eyes strode across her face, and then onto Bryan's.


	12. Chapter 12

**My ma just got some CDs from my uncle, who orders her in box sets and such every once in a while. She was playing them while I was helping sort through some old stuff in her closet, and she played 'Embraceable you' The Judy Garland version, and I played it again and again. I hadn't heard it for a while, and it got me into my musical mood (sigh, musicals) and I've spent the next day at work humming it, so I looked it up and had it on my ipod. I spent today at work humming it again (luckily my boss is up there in age (she goes 65 this week) and she hummed it with me. So… I wrote it in, haha.**

**Thing is, I was only planning on writing that part, but I got into the zone, and, well, you know, couldn't stop myself. I'm overwhelming you guys with updates aren't I? Gah! Sorry, must turn of brain… with a hammer… or just not write for a while (even less likely than me thwacking myself with a hammer).**

**Reviewers! Hey! Littleblackneko, i love the use of the word plethora! And you soooo upped your awesome by guessing the song! Supernatural is so good, check it out, I'm heebie jeebie free ad I love it! Srcrib, a first time reviewer! Gasp! Thank you and keep an eye on where it's going! Crime-drama lover, goats may cry, no ones just ever upset them enough. I usually take my mid off of what I'm writing, or I listen to music, or paint, and it pops in on its own, and then I drop everything (literally) ad write. Marveldc superhero fan, you're welcome, ad thank you for the review! And that feeling you have… hmm… 1405smiley0514, well… I can't answer your question yet, but… thank you so much for the compliment! Tinkerbell90, Supernatural is amazing, I'm addicted to it. and curiosity is soon solved! Princesakarlita411, thank you so much for the review! **

**Read on my fancy reviewers.**

**Topaz_b**

* * *

><p>Seems like all i really was doin'<p>

was waitin for you

* * *

><p>Ted woke up with his phone on the pillow beside his head. It was ringing loudly. His bleary eyes fell onto the red blur the clock numbers were. It took a second to focus, but when he read 3:27 am, he sat up with a groan and lifted the phone, pressing talk, he held it to his ear.<p>

"Hello?" There was unsteady breathing on the other end. "Who is this?" There was a long, wavering breath before the first sob. "Don't hang up!"

"Ted?" The voice was cracked and full of tears, but it woke him up.

"Why do you keep calling?"

"Can we meet up?"

* * *

><p>"So what have you guys picked as your song?" Clover asked. She was sitting on Robin's desk, flipping through the list of that night's stories.<p>

"Song?" Robin was only half listening, trailing her finger down a list of venues for the reception. They'd decided against using the church hall, and she'd gone into Lily's emails to find the one that listed the places with that day available. She was scratching down the names so she could look up the numbers later.

"Yeah, you know, the big 'presenting Mr & Mrs song'." She sat and started drumming out a tune on the table with her fingertips. "You know. My parent's danced to 'Embraceable You. They had the record cued and ready to go, and my uncle knocked the stand over by mistake." She smiled. "So, My aunt stepped in to sing it, and my uncle joined in to duet. It was beautiful."

"You were there?"

"Old family videos." She said with a smile. "Their voices were so sweet together." She trailed off, humming, before breaking into song.

"Embrace me, my sweet embraceable you  
>Embrace me, you irreplaceable you." Robin looked up.<p>

"Clover. People are staring." People were indeed staring, looking over their coffee cups and mid high light. Clover smiled and waggled her finger. The girl had no shame, but she did have a beautiful voice, sweet and clear.

"Just one look at you  
>My heart grew tipsy in me.<br>You and you alone.  
>Bring out the Gypsy in me."<p>

"Really Clover?" It earned her a grin.

"I love all the many charms about you  
>Above all, I want my arms about you.<br>Don't be a naughty papa,  
>Come to baby, come to babydo<br>My sweet embraceable you."

She stopped here, and took a bow. Those who had stopped to watch clapped, and went about their business. Clover smiled.

"I would have kept going, but I didn't think the instrumental would have translated well." She winked at her. "So, what's you guy's song?"

"I don't know. We've never talked about it." She said, her eyes returning to the list. "I guess we will this afternoon. We're going to go look at whatever buildings we can today, I guess we can discuss it then."

* * *

><p>"Bon Jovi, all the way!" Barney said. Robin gave him a look.<p>

"Really? Bon Jovi?"

"Definitely."

"So you want to play Shot through the Heart at our wedding."

"Psssh no." Barney said indignantly. "Bad Medicine. You can do that little shimmy thing and whip up the dress to flash your garter." He winked.

"Or we could not play stripper songs at our wedding." She said with a smile.

"Oh fine." He gave her a grin and slipped his arms around her waist. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know." She said. "I never really thought about it." She gave him a weak smile. "To be honest, I thought it was determined by the DJ, you know, that's the song he happened to be playing." Barney gave her a smile.

"You're adorable sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Yeah, sometimes. But all the time, you're awesome." She gave him a smile as the entered the hotel. They both took in the stuffy atmosphere, and with subconscious nod they determined that it wasn't the place. This being the fourth hotel, they knew exactly what they were looking for. They went to leave, and the concierge caught them.

"Ah. Red blouse and grey skirt, black suit and blue tie. You must be the soon to be Stinsons."

"We must." Robin said.

"This is Sable!" Barney said, gesturing to the suit. Robin rolled her eyes.

"Come come, follow me. My name is Doreene." She said, holding out her hand. "Let me show you the place."

* * *

><p>Ted pushed his way into the strange diner, nodding at the wait staff as he mad his way to a booth and sat. A waitress came over, her hair up in a beehive and half of her lipstick on her teeth, and offered to take his order.<p>

"Just a coffee for now, thanks." She left and returned a few moments later with what looked and smelled like coffee, but tasted like poison. He started to reach for the cream and sugar, but changed his mind when he thought what it might do to the spoon, and then pushed away the coffee when he realized what it would probably do to his insides.

The door pushed open, and he lifted his head at the tinkling of the chime attached to it. The figure entered, and shook out her hair on the threshold. She looked at him, and he heard her hello in his head before her mouth had even formed the word.

"Hello."

* * *

><p>Marshall gave a yawn. Work was worse than usual, but he didn't mind. The hustle was nothing compared to the weird hours Bryan kept him on his toes. He grinned at the memory of the morning. Lily had gotten up and picked up Bryan at 5am for a feeding, and had laid down in bed again, so that when Marshall woke, he was the big spoon to both a little spoon and a tea spoon. He almost split his face with his smile that morning.<p>

Marshall stopped at the store on the way home for a few bits and pieces, paid the man, and tipped his hat, had he been wearing one, to the woman coming through the door pushing a stroller.

"Oh she's adorable." He said. The woman gave him a look.

"I've been up since 2, this is my third kid, I'm out of milk, my other kids are 3 and they're twins. I've been spit on, pooped on, peed on, there is grape jelly in my pants, and you tell me she's adorable?"

"Um… yes?" Marshall flinched.

"Thank you." The woman gave him a grateful smile. She pushed past him into the store. Marshall smiled at her back ad walked out onto the street.

* * *

><p>Robin and Barney were being led on the most boring hotel tour ever. He'd already mimed hanging himself on a curtain tie, and she'd pretended to pry open the doors and leap down an elevator shaft.<p>

"And these flower vases were hand picked by Mr. Larue himself. You do know Mr. Larue, don't you?"

"Huh? Oh yes, of course." Robin said, not a clue what a Mr. Larue was. Barney blatantly shook his head no.

"Of course. Everyone who's someone knows Mr. Larue." She turned and Barney picked up the vase, mimicking throwing it at her. She turned and Barney hid it behind his back within the same split second.

"But enough of that, you came to see the ball room." She was standing in front of a large set of cedar doors, varnished and polished to diamond like quality. The brass hinges shone like glass. "This is the Starrwind Court Ballroom. It's just been refurbished, and is, you'll agree, truly spectacular."

"Yeah right." Barney whispered to Robin when Doreene's back was turned. "More like truly sucky." Robin hid a naughty giggle when Doreene turned back, her hand on the handle. She pulled the door.

"Oh my…" Robin trailed off. "This is gorgeous." The floor was tile a dark blue grey marble, with dark grey columns standing 12 feet in the air. There was a wall constructed entirely of windows, with large French doors that led out to balconies. Steps from the balconies led down to a large courtyard, with a white marble fountain in the middle. There was a bar made of paneled ebony wood, lined with brass around the top. Large curtains swept from the ceiling, tied over between windows.

"The tables will go here between these columns, and the dance floor here. Your band can play on this stage, and the door here leads to the kitchen area where your caterers can prepare. We can set the cake up here, and it comes bundled with a room to get your bridesmaids ready before the wedding if you need it." She turned to face them again. Robin's hand slid over to Barney's, and she squeezed it jus as he was thinking about how the room complimented his suit. "We have on site decorators that will place urns of flowers on every column, and we can string material, of banners, whatever you'd like between them."

Barney turned his head and caught Robin's smile.

"Shall we discuss prices?" Doreene gave them a grin. Robin returned it.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Lily snuggled Bryan to her chest again, reaching for his "Baby B" scrap book to put in the newest set of pictures. Marshall had taken a roll of pictures of she and Bryan around the apartment, out taking walks, and laying in the bed. She flipped through them, choosing the best, and picking an order for them. She grabbed her markers, the same she'd been addicted to, and started scrawling in the tops.<p>

"Daddy and Me watch Croc Dundee 3." She gave a bittersweet smile and drew a crocodile underneath it.

Marshall pushed the door open.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?"

"Filling in Bryan's 'Baby B' scrap book. Look, a crocodile." She pointed at it. Marshall looked at it.

"That's an alligator."

"What! That's clearly a crocodile!"

"Its an alligator!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine. Its mouth is closed, and its teeth are clearly hidden." Marshall pointed with his finger. "Therefore, an alligator." Lily gave him a look and stuck her tongue out at him.

"No more Crocodile Dundee for you."

* * *

><p>Ted watched as the woman sat at the table, her hair a shimmering curtain of red.<p>

"Imogen."

"Ted." She sat down and stared at her hands in her lap. "Hi…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Have you ever had a song that almost fits, but not quite, what you need it to? I love this song… but… ugh. I think it works, and the context… I mean it is Barney… so… (going with a Beatles song for the wedding, but not their version, eeps!) But I like the other arrangement better…**

**I'm trying to slow my updates a little… but I can't stop writing. The grand finale is getting so close! The wedding scene is filling my head, and the reception, and I have to split lyrics, I know it!**

**Princesakarlita411, she is back… maybe. LIttleblackneko, you'll love Supernatural! If it helps I must be just as crazy, I was up after 1 singing this Spanish song I only know half the words two. And yes, PM me as much as you want! Tinkerbell90, the song is almost chosen 100%, and Ted and Imogen… Hmm… Sari, from chapter 11, Murder train would definitely fit there, haha! 1405smiley0514, she's a redhead, Starla was the blonde until she dyed it back dark, but I can see how Imogen could be thought of as a blonde, haha. Marveldc superhero fan, they are getting married somewhere special indeed, and here's what happens next.**

**I love all my reviewers, and I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Topaz_B**

**PS – Re-watching 'Across the Universe' for the millionth time. Have you guys seen it? I highly recommend it. It helps that I'm a complete Jim Sturgess freak. Something about the way he looks and acts gives me the shivers.**

* * *

><p>Don't to be alone,<br>No need to be alone.

* * *

><p>Ted drummed his fingers on the table in front of him, looking over at Imogen. She hadn't spoken for five minutes, since she'd said "Ted."<p>

"Imogen?"

"Ted." She looked up, her eyes full of tears. "Ted, take me back."

Ted looked at her, her words echoing in his head.

"What?"

"Take me back, please. We were so good together." Imogen gave him a weak smile. "I mean, we were just so in sync." The first tear fell from her left eye, followed by the right one. "Remember?" A flood of tears now started. Ted looked at her, and then to his cup of coffee, before back up.

"Imogen…"

* * *

><p>"Ok, scale of one to ten how perfect was that place?" Robin asked Barney, swinging her purse next to her leg.<p>

"It was so perfect."

"I know right!" She held her arms open. "This is all easier than I thought. What about decorations?"

"Easy. Mirrors so we can see how awesome we look, capes on all of the columns, and pictures of b"

"Barney, if the last word is boobs…" He turned the b sounds in his throat into a cough before he finished up the sentence.

"us." He winked at her, and she smiled back.

"Ok, now be serious."

"Ok." He said, over exaggerating the note in his voice as if it was too hard to do. "I don't know. Let's figure that out tomorrow after we see the church." Barney said with a smile. Sam Gibbs was letting them slip in late Tuesday after they finished work, and the practice ceremony would be sometime the next week. Robin gave him a smile.

"The church…" She gave a contented sigh.

* * *

><p>"Look Imogen, I don't think you know what you're asking."<p>

"I do! I do." She gave him a smiled, the tears glistening on her cheeks. "You and I never really got our chance, because of…" She swallowed. "Fred. I was so hung up on him, and now I'm not, I swear. And the ego thing, gone."

"Imogen."

"And Fred said…" She coughed. "I mean, Fred"

"Imogen…" His words were soft as he pushed his coffee cup out of the way. "You want to get back together for the same reasons we broke up."

"What?"

"You're still obsessed with Fred." He said it slowly, watching them sink in.

"No! No, that's a lie!" She said, holding her hands out and gripping his where it rested on the table. "Fred, I mean Ted!" She shook her head.

"Imogen… tell the truth…"

"I" She looked up at the ceiling, steadying her breath and tapping her foot. "Fred won't take me back."

"Imo" she cut him off with a flood of words.

"He said that, me being with you for that time, tainted me…" He voice broke off. "He said I'd changed so much, and" a sudden streak of glee filled her eyes. "would you talk to him for me?"

"Imogen." In the back of his mind, something clicked. "Tainted?"

"I mean to explain us, not the part where I asked to get back together, but" She glossed over the word he'd repeated.

"You're still hung up on him."

"Yes."

"So why were you calling me?"

"I…" she let go of his hands. "Because… I thought…" She stopped. "I thought that maybe you could help to sort me out, or us out, or me and Fred. And whenever I tried to talk, to you or your machine, all I could do was cry…"

"Imogen…" Ted felt sorry for her, this confused woman sitting in front of him. Again his eyes fell to his coffee cup. She'd asked him out for a coffee, for lunch actually, and had suggested the diner. He'd said yes and ordered the coffee, why? He wasn't that thirsty, so had he been hoping to rekindle?

No, he hadn't been… She was too confused.

"Imogen, I think you need to take time and be alone."

"What?"

"You need to be alone. You need to figure out who you are outside of boyfriends."

"I know who I am."

"No Imogen, you know who you are when Fred's looking at you, or when you're on a stage. Both places, you're playing a part. Both times" He looked into her eyes. "both times, you're letting your audience decide." Her head drooped again.

"And believe me" Ted started, nodding his head. "I know what its like to want to be someone else. To wake up and be a step away from what your reality is, to not have to look at yourself in the mirror and think failure, or see who you really are.

"But it's no good for anyone. It wasn't for me, and it's definitely not for you." He reached up, pushing a lock of red hair behind her ear. "You deserve so much more."

"You?" Her eyes were hopeful.

"No Imogen, not me." He gave her a sad smile. "You only want the shadow of Fred you think you see in me." His fingers dropped back to the table. "And neither of us will be happy with that."

"Then, maybe one day…" She trailed off again, her answer already showing in Ted's smile. "I understand…" She stood, her hair falling out from behind her ear again. "But I did love you Ted."

"I loved you too."

* * *

><p><em>Robin<em>

_They're letting me fill in at the news desk tonight! Promise me you'll watch it! I'm going to say a special congrats to you and Barney._

_Starla_

_PS - the girl who moved into your place asked about those holes in the wall above your bed from you and Barney's… um… shall we say toy? I feigned innocence. See you next week._

Robin laughed, and blushed a little.

_Starla_

_Sorry! Tell her… I had a mirror up there. Oh wait, that's worse._

_Robin_

* * *

><p>With a smile, Lily switched the arm she was holding Bryan with. He gave her a gurgle and a coo, before focusing on the light flickering on her earrings.<p>

They were waiting for Ted, Robin and Barney outside of James's dad's church. Robin had invited them all along to view it, and they'd made sure they were on time. Marshall went to rest some of the baby paraphernalia on the ground, and Lily gasped.

"Marshall! Don't, he has to sleep on that!"

"Lily's, he's never even"

"Marshall!"

"Yes ma'am!" He re-hoisted them just as Ted rounded the corner. "Hey Ted."

"Hey guys." Ted said. "Hey buddy!" He said to Bryan, rubbing his finger along his stomach.

"Hi Ted!" Lily said brightly.

"Hey Ted, did you ever figure out the ghost girl?" Marshall asked.

"Ghost girl?" Lily turned her head questioningly to look at Marshall.

"Yeah, Ted has the ghost of a jilted girl calling his phone every night, and crying. She killed herself in the apartment, and"

"Marshall!" Ted called, stopping him mid sentence. Marshall stopped and turned.

"What?" Lily asked him, confused.

"Marshall thinks my phone is haunted."

"It is!"

"It's not."

"Really, then what is it?" Marshall asked, crossing his arms as best he could around the baby bag, collapsible bassinet playpen combo, snuggly, portable changing table, and other items he carried.

"It was Imogen."

"What?"

"That bitch?" Lily's head turned. Ted took a deep breath, and blew it out.

"Yeah, she… wanted to rekindle, and for me to talk to Fred and get them back together, and then me again."

"What?" Marshall repeated.

"Something is seriously wrong with that girl…" Lily bounced Bryan in her arms.

"Yeah… She's a little messed up." Ted said. "She's, I don't know, in a bad place I guess."

"Ted, there a bad places, and then there's Imogen!" Lily said. Marshall shook his head at her.

"What I think my wife was trying to say," Marshall nodded his head at her. "Is that she's definitely a little messed up, and she probably needs time alone."

"That's what I told her." Ted said. "And apparantly, Fred thinks I tainted her."

"Tainted?" Lily exclaimed as Barney and Robin ran across the street to them, arm in arm.

"Hey guys, ready to go in?" Robin said, adjusting the hem of her white sundress. Barney watched her appreciatively.

"Have I ever told you I love sundresses?"

"Only 5 times on the way over." She said, as his hand slid to the back of her thigh and slowly upwards, his fingertips under the hem. "And you tried that 9 times." She said, swatting his hand away.

"Only 9?" Barney asked with a grin. "I was going for an even 10."

"Yeah well." She gave him a smile and turned to the others. "Ready to go in?" She repeated her earlier question to nods and smiles, and the group entered the church.

* * *

><p>"I love this place." Robin was running her hands along the back of a polished mahogany pew, and then down to touch the deep red velvet cushions.<p>

"I know right." Lily had taken off her shoes and was curling her toes in the thick carpet beneath them. Marshall and Ted were at the front, Ted holding Bryan while Marshall relaxed his arms.

"I'll ask you to put those back on." Sam Gibbs stepped from behind her and into the church.

"Yes sir." Lily said sheepishly, stepping back into her sandals. Sam nodded at her, before turning to Barney and Robin.

"Well, how do you like it?"

"We love it!"

"It's great." Barney said with a smile. He pulled Robin to his side.

"Great." Sam smiled. "Robin, that is a nice sundress."

"Thanks." She gave him a smile.

"Don't you just love this season!" Barney said, grinning lecherously. Robin rolled her eyes.

"Season?"

"Yeah. Sundress Season!" He gave another smile. "There's a season for everything, and for summer, its sundresses."

"I'll take your word on that one." Sam gave him a smile. "Although you've given me an idea." He took a step back. "And now the rest of the church. Shall we?" He held out his arm and turned, taking a step towards the doors. Robin and Barney followed him.

Barney's arm reached out once more, and went for the back of Robin's sundress.

"Barney!"

"Ten!"

* * *

><p>Sam had shown them the different rooms in the back, including where Barney would get ready, and where Robin would. He ended his tour by showing them the patch of lawn out the back where they could take pictures after the ceremony.<p>

"So, how will you be arriving?"

"I'm going to come over by limo with the bridesmaids." Robin said. "And Barney and the boys will…"

"We'll get here." Barney said, winking at her.

"Ok guys, now I think we'd better have the practice on the Thursday, that gives you Friday to rest up and do last minute things, and then Saturday"

"Saturday." Barney cut him off, turning his eyes to Robin.

"Saturday." She echoed. He took a step towards her, slipped his hand under her chin, and pulled her to him using two fingers. He leaned over, and kissed her softly. Sam smile at them.

"I'll just…" He slipped off to the side, feigning interest in a flowering shrub to his immediate right. There was a silent, perfect moment, until…

"Barney!"

"Eleven!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! So, have you guys ever heard of Eddie Izzard? I greatly recommend his stand up, if you don't mind men in dresses, that is.**

**Littleblackneko, believe me, I hate buying books and such for school andinever even crack them open! Imogen is actually based (sorta) on a friend of mine, who a guy called her tainted, and she wanted him back… yes girl's that stupid do exist, haha. Marveldc superhero fan, everything is pulling together… maybe. Ted did finally have some sense, but for a minute there, he considered it! 1405Smiley0514, Imogen is really messed up indeed! I'm forcing myself not to write her back in (its harder than I thought, haha). Sari, you saying amen has me cracking up, a friend of mine, when we were talking about the friend like Imogen, said 'that girl is so messed up' and my other friend went Amen, haha. Crime-drama lover, I don't know what it is… but something is telling me to review your new story… just a feeling I have haha. So glad you beat your writer's block! And I'm torn about writing Ted and the mother's (almost put the name there, whew, glad I stopped myself) dating experiences.**

**As always, you guys are awesome. I'm going to buy you all suits when I'm rich and famous.**

**Topaz_b**

**PS – not sure I'm splitting the song well enough, but, I did free myself to write a good bit more chapters…**

* * *

><p>It's real love, yeah it's real<p>

* * *

><p>Robin slapped the papers she was holding onto the desk in front of her, making an annoyed noise in the back of her throat. She'd been on hold for almost ten minutes now with the catering company, who couldn't find the information on the StinsonScherbatsky wedding, the Scherbatcky/Stinson wedding, or even, she'd tried as a last ditch effort, the Aldrin wedding.

"Hi, Miss Scherbatsky?" The phone clicked back over.

"Yes?" The girl on the other end took a deep breath.

"We can't seem to find your forms. Are you sure you registered with us?"

"I wouldn't have the forms if I didn't!" Robin's voice peaked on a high note.

"We understand that Miss Scherbtsky, but we can't find anything."

"So you mean that if I didn't call to check up I would have had no food at my reception?"

"We're sorry Miss Scherbatsky. Would you like to place an order now?"

"No, I would not like to place an order now." Robin mimicked in a sarcastic tone. "I'd rather get Harvey's to cater." She slammed the phone down. She gave a groan and picked up the phone again, dialing the store providing the bridesmaids dresses.

"I'm calling in reference to the dresses for the Schercatsky/Stinson Wedding taking place next week."

"Yes ma'am."

"They promised for them to be ready by now. I'm just making sure before I send someone over for them."

"Oh, Miss Stinson!"

"I'm the Scherbatsky in that title."

"Miss Scherbatsky! We've been trying to contact you. The measurements we have need to be redone."

"What?"

"Well, your maid of honor never got measured, as she expected to have given birth by then and was going to come in sometime this week and hasn't yet. Your sister's measurements never came."

"She said she emailed them in."

"Maybe they got stuck in the quarantine folder, but we haven't received them. Do you have them handy?"

"Of course I don't! Who has that sort of thing at their fingertips?"

"Well, Miss Scherbatsky, most brides do."

"I'm not most brides!" She near yelled into the phone. She took a breath and caught herself. "Sorry. But if you didn't have the measurements, and they weren't going to be ready for the time you promised, why didn't you call me?"

"We tried ma'am. However the number registered has had no one answering, and the voicemail is full."

"What's the number?" The sales associate rattle off a sequence of numbers. "But that's Lily's number, my maid of honor."

"It's the number we had ma'am."

"But then why didn't she tell me that you'd left… oh…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered Lily telling her, during a visit the week before, that she'd been bathing Bryan and when she'd gone to pour out the water, had spilt most of it on her phone instead. She'd told Marshall, who, in a half asleep state of being, decided to try and dry it out on a makeshift clothing line strung across the bathroom. It had fallen and shattered on the tile. "She must not have gotten a replacement yet…" She breathed into the phone.

"So, Miss Scherbatsky, shall we schedule a fitting?"

"Ok, um, let me get back to you with a day." She hung up without hearing an answer. She rubbed her temples, elbows on her desk. Clover, who'd come over to her desk (in an effort to get away from Kerry) before she started her phone calls, gave her a small smile.

"Is this a bad time to ask if you'd booked your band yet?" She said quietly. Robin gave a groan. "Or the wedding song?" Another groan that say Robin dropping her head and pressing her forehead against her desk. "I see… Is it a worse time to say maybe you needed your friend Bridezilla-ing your wedding?"

"Clover, I will punch you."

"No Robin, really!" Clover's chair scooted a bit back as she talked, out of Robin's range. "She probably had it all together as she went along, and you didn't have to worry much."

"Just about the fact that she was trying to run my wedding, but go on."

"I just think it was probably more of a blessing than, you know, Bridezilla versus Tokyo, or Canada, I guess, in this situation." Robin gave her a look.

"You think it was a good thing."

"I do." Clover nodded. "Would it hurt to call her up and ask for help?"

"You want me, to ask Lily for help…" Robin turned so she was looking directly into Clover's eyes. "And as her to do exactly the thing that we argued about?"

"Maybe not 'exactly' the same thing." Clover smiled at her. "But, yeah, ask her for help."

* * *

><p>Lily was in line to purchase her new phone, and hoping that Marshall didn't mysteriously appear. She carried only Bryan and the baby bag, the rest of his things too cumbersome to carry along with Bryan while she was shopping. It was easier with Bryan there to carry everything, she just had to lift Bryan. And it was only a quick trip to the store to get the phone. She'd been waiting for a day where he could go too, but whatever case he was on had him in the office at 8 and out at 6.<p>

She placed the phone on the counter, and juggling Bryan, the bag, and her purse, pulled out her wallet. The salesman smiled at her, while the trainee standing next to him cooed over Bryan. She fished out her credit card, and paid with a smile.

At home she plugged it in, waiting a while before turning it on. The phone instantly vibrated and chimed, shooting off violently as a barrage of texts and voicemails attacked the phone.

She lifted it, deciding to check the voicemails first. Bryan kicked and cooed in seat beside her, and she waggled her fingers over him.

A few from her mom, one from Marshall's mother, and one from one of the girls from work. She grinned, nothing important.

Until…

"_Good Day, this is Sheila calling from Harrison's Bridal. You're due in for your fitting ASAP, and we never received the measurements from the other bridesmaid. Please give us a call at_"

"Robin's going to kill me!"

* * *

><p>Barney sat at his desk, watching the bustle going on around him from the quiet of his office. Something to do with a form not being faxed to the right bank and now the Russian branch was out 3 million rubles, or something. He wasn't paying attention, just staring at his cape where it hung on the wall.<p>

His suit fitting was at 6. He was treating James, Ted and Marshall to new suits, and in 2 days, when they went with Robin to pick up her sister from the airport, he was surprising the boys with the trip to Vegas for his bachelor party.

He'd called James's job, and Marshall's, to make the arrangements. Marshall's was less than impressed, considering the time he'd just taken off, but GNB had a lot of pull in a lot of places… Ted was off for the summer, so he didn't need a call around to his job.

He kicked a folder off of his desk, and rested his feet on the top. In a week and a half, he'd be married… A week an a half.

The grin he gave the wall nearly split his face in two.

* * *

><p>Robin picked up the phone, starting to dial Lily and Marshall's home line. Clover had been right… It rang, and Lily answered.<p>

"Hello."

"Hey, Lily." Robin said slowly. "I may need… some help with the wedding." She exhaled, unaware that she had been holding her breath.

"Robin…"

"I know Lily, I know, but"

"Robin, you know how in Spiderman, it's with great power comes great responsibility? Well, I abused the hell out of that power."

"Lily I'm sure it'll be different this time."

"Robin, I'm like an addict, and being a bride is my drug!" Lily said. "It's all, shoot me up another line of that power. Oh yeah, that's right, roses and orchids."

"Lily."

"Robin, I'm sorry. Maybe you and Barney can work it out together." There was a cry in the background, before Bryan let one of his famous screams rip. "Crap. I have to go Robin." There was a click, and Robin was left with the receiver to her ear, disbelief clouding her. She slammed the phone down. Lost in her thoughts, she stared at it for a moment, before she picked it back up and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Ted, there's no food for my wedding." She wailed.

"What?"

"The company lost my form. They offered to fill it in, but, fool me once."

"Yeah." Ted said, a hint of understanding tingeing his words. "Let me look into it. I'll find a caterer."

"Ted I couldn't"

"Ep ep ep ep." He said into the receiver. "I'm the best man, it's what I do."

"It would be a really big help." Robin said, relief filling her voice. "I've still got so much to do."

"No probsky Scherbatsky." Ted said. "I'll get you the greatest wedding feast ever. Send me your catering list and I'll have it down before you can say matrimony."

"Matrimony."

"Not literally."

"Thanks again Ted." Robin smile into the phone. "And if there's anything you can do about dress fittings, bands and flowers… I could use some help."

"Just let me know what you need Robin."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"That was Robin." Lily said to Marshall. He'd just come in and had picked Bryan up when he'd started squealing.<p>

"Oh? What'd she say?"

"She asked for help… and I told her no."

"Baby, why"

"I didn't want to accidentally Bridezilla my way in." Lily gave him an odd smile. "Was that wrong of me?"

"No baby." Marshall came over and kissed her forehead. "I think you did what you had to." He switched the arm he was holding Bryan with. "I've go to be at a suit fitting in 15 minutes."

"Aww, I thought you were home early for me and Bryan."

"Baby, I'm always for you and Bryan." Marshall gave her a smile. "Besides, this is an expensive suit, that Barney isn't making me pay him back for."

"Since when are suits so important?" Lily pouted.

"Since it's for Barney's wedding." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Yeah, Barney's wedding." They both paused, aware of how this time last year they would've been in hysterics, laughing over the idea of Barney getting married, and now…

Lily took Bryan from Marshall, and got up on her tiptoes to kiss him goodbye.

"Hurry up baby, we'll be here waiting for you."

* * *

><p>Ted adjusted the collar of his shirt, staring in the mirror at his reflection. Barney had told him to wear a collared shirt to the fitting, so that they'd know exactly what they were looking at.<p>

He looked in the mirror. Two more of his friends getting married… He gave himself a smile. They found happiness and love, and if they could do it, anyone can.

No matter how long it was taking.


	15. Chapter 15

You know what sucks? The running around to get registered at school. I don't even have my books yet, just gave up on the process (was too tired to keep going) but on the upside, I am registered. And after the crazy week I've had, it's a surprise. Not to mention my internet was out! WTF! Disn't it know I have readers I don't want to disappoint?

My reviewers, how I love them! Littleblackneko, 4 hours! I did that once, not for four hours but I did have to pee in a bush, haha. PrincesaKarlita411, thanks for the review, and yay to closure! Homeawayfan6895, thanks so much! TInkerbell90 (funny, I just face painted Tinkerbell on a girl's arm) glad you got the Spiderman reference! And the bachelor party starts… now. 1405Smiley0514 Lily did refuse to Bridezilla, but it was warranted, haha. Marveldcsuperhero fan, Robin definitely needs the help! It all goes crazy from here! Lulu1019, I blush! Thank you so much! Keep reading and enjoying.

As for all the favoriters and alerters, you guys are awesome.

Topaz_B

Ps – how's school going? Can you believe its almost September already? Cheesh!

PPS – My first semester with no English classes… this is scary!

* * *

><p>It's real love, it's real,<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Barney, Katie's waiting." Robin called out. Barney gave her a wink as he climbed out of the car. They'd given in and actually bought one, much to Marshall's pleasure, and had driven to the airport to get Katie. Ted and Marshall had no idea why they were both needed for it, but shrugged it off and climbed into the car, if not just for the pleasure of riding in a new car. The only problem was Robin and barney had both called shot gun, and neither backed down for a while, until Barney, watching his watch and eager to get on his way to Vegas, gave in and decided to drive.<p>

Marshall was holding Bryan as they approached the terminal, with a wink to Robin, however, Lily took his from her husbands arms. The five of them reached the check-in counter, and stopped.

"Have fun baby." Lily said, stepping up on her tiptoes and kissing a confused Marshall. Robin and Barney mirrored her actions, as Lily turned to Ted and hugged him. "Keep an eye on him for me, will you?"

"Um… Ok…" Ted said skeptically, giving her a confused look. Barney took a step forward.

"Bro's, its time for us to get out there and enjoy it."

"Enjoy what?" Ted asked.

"My bachelor party." Barney gave him an 'oh come on now' look.

"Barney your bachelor party isn't until tomorrow night."

"Yeah like I'd let you two plan it." He gave a laugh. "Anyway boys, its time to commence with operation awesome." He gave them both a smug grin, before holding his hand out as if spelling out a playbill. "This is gonna be legen, wait for it"

* * *

><p>"Dary! Legendary!" They were on the plane and had leveled off, the flight attendants making their first rounds. Ted looked at him disbelievingly.<p>

"You said nothing through check-in, through the metal detectors, and during the hour long wait for boarding just so that that would be your next word?"

"What can I say Teddy-boy, I'm committed." Barney gave him a grin. Ted rolled his eyes and looked over at Marshall, who was sitting across from them. Barney had sprung for first class, and had reserved a huge suite at the Palms, as he started to tell them.

"Barney how can you afford all of this, plus a wedding?" Ted asked incredulously. Barney gave him his smug smile again.

"What exactly is it that you do at GNB?" Marshall asked, staring in wonder at the hot towel and 5 packages of cookies the flight attendant had brought him.

"Heh, please." Barney said, shaking his head as if the question was beneath him. "Now, boys, its time to"

* * *

><p>"Suit up!" Barney showed them their rooms, where he'd had the hotel lay out suits in their sizes prior to their arrival.<p>

"I hate when you do that." Ted said.

"Do what? Make you awesome?"

"Barney you haven't said a word since the plane, and that was over four hours ago!"

"Ted, committed, remember." Barney gave him a smug half grin. Ted and Marshall looked at each other, and shook their heads as Barney disappeared into the main area of the suite.

* * *

><p>"Okay ladies. What's the plan for tonight?" Lily said, sitting on the couch beside Robin. "Bar, strip club? Dirty movies?" She winked.<p>

"Staying in actually." Robin said. Lily gave her a look.

"Oh come on! My mom's on the way for Bryan, and I've pumped enough breast milk for three days! That'll last me until any alcohol is out of my system. Come on! I finally have a night free!" Robin and Katie looked up at the excited girl, and laughed.

"Ok fine, we'll do something once Bryan's gone."

"You guys are awesome!"

* * *

><p>After Bryan had been given to his grandmother for his first ever sleepover (Lily had almost cried and taken him back), the girls picked up their purses and left Barney and Robin's apartment.<p>

"So, first?" Lily asked, looking eagerly at the other two.

"First, I see who's out and about." Robin pulled out her phone. "And we'll decide from there."

Robin held her shot glass aloft, and to cries of "Shot, shot, shot!" brought it down, tapped it on the bar, and threw her head back, downing the tequila and gasping at the burn in her throat. The crowd around her applauded.

It had started the three of them, but then Clover and Kerry were out with Nora, and then someone had yelled that she was marrying Barney Stinson, and a crowd of girls had come up to her, congratulated her, and each had bought her a shot.

She was on her seventh, and trying her hardest not to notice the parade of women coming up to speak to her. Did they really think it was okay?

She looked over to Lily, who was nursing a martini. Shit, she didn't realize that she'd ordered one. She'll have to make sure that it was the only one.

"This crowd is nutters, huh." Nora slid onto the barstool beside her. Robin nodded as Nora waved the bartender over. "Shot of the same for my friend and I here." The bartender nodded and placed two shot glasses on the counter in front of them.

"Nora."

"What? Technically I am one of them." Nora gave her a weird half smile. "Just one. For good terms sake?" The bartender was filling the glasses.

"Ok." They each lifted their shot glasses, and tapped them together.

"To Barney Stinson."

"Barney Stinson." Robin nodded. "The cause of, and solution to, life's problems."

"I thought that was beer."

"Eh, it fits." The two girl laughed and downed their shots.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Lily said, the girls gripping at the various street lamps and parking meters on their way down the street. "I can't believe we drank all that."<p>

"I can't believe you slipped that dollar in the bartender's waistband." Katie said to her with a smile.

"I can't believe he kept it." They laughed and continued down the street. They'd taken a taxi, leaving the car in outside of the apartment building. The air felt too good to them to flag a taxi, so they were walking home. Lily pulled out her phone, recently loaded up with her friend's numbers and a lengthy list of songs, and pressed play on the music player.

Half an hour later they still had it, screaming and singing at full blast, laughing at the song choices, especially when it flipped to 'Lets go to the Mall'.

"Everybody come and play." Katie was singing into a parking meter.

"Throw every last care away." Lily joined in from her position, standing on a wall. Robin, posing in front of a store window and using a pen as a mic, finished the verse.

"Let's go to the mall, Today!" The other two girls joined her on the last word, and the collapsed into a fit of giggles. An officer was walking past, and he gave them a smile.

"Move it along ladies."

"Who ordered the stripper?" Lily called out. The other two girls didn't hear, too busy recreating the dance routine from the music video. She pulled him towards her surprisingly easy.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to let me go, or I'm going to have to issue a"

"A ticket? Oh no, I've been bad." Lily put her wrists together as if she were being cuffed. "Take me away! Then again, Robin's the bride."

"Huh?" Robin looked over, realizing Katie had gone into her wallet and was preparing to slip a dollar bill into the cop's pants, just like she had with the bartender. "Hey wait for me!"

"Ladies!" The officer was almost yelling. "If you don't cease and desist this will could as assaulting an officer. That's a crime." His words were lost as the three women surrounded him. He pulled out his radio.

"James! James, I need back up, they're drunk and, ahh!" He gave a shriek. "They're pinching me!"

* * *

><p>Robin, Lily and Katie sat on the bench of a jail cell, the cops deciding to keep them overnight and let them sleep it off. They were quiet, aside from when one of them would let a giggle rip.<p>

"It was funny when Lily tried to grind the cop." Katie said with a snort of laughter. The other two women laughed. It echoed oddly in the jail cell, but no one noticed.

"Only we can get arrested for cop grinding."

"How was I supposed to know that he was an actual cop." Lily laughed. "We were so drunk by then."

"At least we'll be out tomorrow."

"Yea." Robin smiled at the other two women. "Hey!" She gasped, reaching into her purse. "They took my purse gun."

"They said they're only holding it."

"But I want to hold it!" Robin gave a sigh. "Hey, we never finished the song." The other girls gave a laugh, and soon the chorus of 'Lets go to the Mall' filled the space in the cell.

* * *

><p>Barney led the way to the strip club, commenting first about how awesome they must look walking in their suits.<p>

"We must look like business dudes,"

"Or spies!" Marshall said, before pointing his finger like a gun, and, humming his own theme music, ducked behind a man who was painted gold. Ted and Barney got into the act, hiding behind different people and things, miming shooting eachother, until they reached the doors of the club Barney had made the reservation for.

"Golden Knockers?" Marshall read out the name of the club. "That's… to the point…" He said, looking at the picture out front with a girl's boobs painted gold.

"Kitty Kat's Scratch?" Ted said, reading the playbill. "The luscious Satinne dances away your cares with every sway."

"And gets naked." Barney said, and then gave a maniacal laugh. "Not to mention the things they do when you get them into the private rooms."

"You've been here before?"

"Once, twice, seven." Barney waved away the question. "That's not the point. The point is" he wrapped his arms around their necks. "That I'm getting married in a week, and this is my grand send off." He let them go and turned to stand in front of them "What do you say?" Ted and Marshall turned and smiled at each other, and then turned back, to say in unison

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

><p>Katie sat next to her elder sister, and slipped her hand on her arm. The alcohol had started to wear off. Lily was curled up in the corner of the bench, her head drooping, snoring lightly.<p>

"Hey Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is a weird question coming from me, but…" She gave her a small smile. "How did you know?"

"What?"

"That Barney was the one? I remember you saying he wasn't very romantic."

"Well, he's" She smiled. "He's romantic, in ways no one would expect. He chased me all the way to France, and he moved me into his place, and…" She paused again, holding out her left hand and smiling at the ring sparkling on her finger. "He gave me this." Her sister leaned against her arm, and they both looked at it.

"I see what you mean."

* * *

><p>Marshall was helicoptering his neck, watching the stripper who was actually suspended above the ceiling above him, clinging and swinging onto two long sheaths of fabric.<p>

"That fabric would cause friction burn in the weirdest places if she fell."

"So much." Ted was watching as well. The two flinched as she unwound from the fabric above them, tumbling towards them and catching onto the edge of the fabric at the last moment. They clapped in astonishment.

"Forget this crap, where's Titrelle!" Barney yelled at the stage. They'd been placed at a special 'Bachelor Boy' booth, and Barney was using it to his full advantage. It had the best view, above and in front.

"I think I just saw that girl's ovaries…" Ted said, giving the girl now curtsying to the crowd a look.

"Definitely."

"You saw them too?"

"I'm pretty sure I know what colour they are…" Marshall said, looking away in embarrassment.

A few moments later the lights dimmed, leaving only the flickering of the red lantern lights on every table washing over the crowd. A spotlight pierced the darkness above their heads, illuminating the stage.

Marshall's head was down, so that he noticed the light first, and then the massive, rounded shadows that fell across him.

"What's that?" He said, and when no one answered looked up, and his jaw dropped, mimicking the expression on Ted's face, his mouth open almost as far as Barney's grin.

Titrelle was tall, all curves, and at least a J cup squeezed and overflowing into a B-cups spangled and sequined string bra.

"Where's the bachelor boy?" She called out. Another spotlight fell on Barney, and she raised her arms. From the curtains behind her four women emerged and approached the table. The bent over it, giving him a grin before pulling him up by his arms and onto the stage.

"And now, dear Mr. Bachelor…" Titrelle said in a sing song voice as the four women tied and handcuffed him around a pole. "You belong to me…"

"Ted I don't know if I'm scared or turned on." Marshall whispered across the table.

"Well which is it?"

"A little of both!"

"Eww, Marshall!"

* * *

><p>Ok, don't hate me guys, I know it was a loooong pause between this and my last update... but the bachelor party will be continued in the next chapter.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**To make up for my recent lack of chapter, I bring you another one!**

**Reviewers! Princesakarlita411, people get thrown in the drunk tank for the weirdest reasons. Why not for cop grinding and singing Canadian pop hits? Haha. TInkerbell90, glad you liked the last one and hope you enjoy this chapter! The crazy keeps coming. RaziiBerii am I right in thinking this is your first review for me? Awesome! Here's chapter 16! Littleblackneko, that's one thing I couldn't do. up at 5 for school! Harsh. I made 8:30 in hs, woke up at 6:30 (which was still too early. I love college, haha) I've caught bits and pieces of warehouse 13, I'm going to borrow the seasons from my uncle at some point, everyone tells me its good (and he got my grandma addicted to it, haha).**

**Enjoy chapter 16!**

**Topaz_b**

**PS – who wants to pick out my outfit for tomorrow? Pub crawl for a friends birthday and I have nothing to wear… and lack the brain to put together an outfit tonight, lol (starts right after work… neat, haha)**

**PPS – more development on the post-wedding story I might write… I've given it a title… which means it'll probably get written, haha.**

* * *

><p>Yes, it's real love, it's real,<p>

* * *

><p>Ted awoke on his back, looking up through the glass coffee table at one of Titrelle's henchmen, asleep and drooling above him. He started to slide out, and the room pitched to the left. Giving a groan he stopped and went back to lying flat on his back.<p>

"Ted!" There was a half panicked yell from the other side of the room as Marshall sat up, coughing into his hand and receiving a handful of sequins. He stared at it, and then contemplated how he'd managed to swallow so much.

"I'm over here buddy." Ted called in a stage whisper, afraid to yell. He tried to ignore the throbbing in his head.

"Oh good you're alive." Marshall breathed. Ted would have tried to laugh, but his splitting head and the puddle of drool above him told him it would be a bad idea.

There was a scuffling, and the seat cushions were pushed off of the couch nearest to the door. Barney sat up from where they're been on the sofa, having apparently slept beneath them. His suit was still immaculate and wrinkle free, and he gave a smug grin before uttering his first word of the day.

"Legendary."

* * *

><p>They were getting into a limo to the airport, all of them laughing.<p>

"So then Marshall gets it into his head that the sequins that fell off of Titrelle's costume are skittles." Barney was saying.

"I do seem to remember trying to convince him it was a bad idea." Ted said, holding a half full cup of coffee with one hand, and a cup of gravy in the other.

"Dude, I keep coughing them up." Marshall said. He coughed again, and 3 flew out of his mouth. "Ok seriously, how many of these did I eat?"

"I lost count."

"Wasn't really paying attention."

"Ugh." Marshall coughed and a sequin flew out of his mouth and into Ted's open topped cup of coffee.

"And now I'm through with this…" Ted put the coffee on the floor in front of him. Barney, still looking somehow immaculately put together, gave the other two and their wrinkled, unkempt exteriors, a onceover.

"You guys." He shook his head and made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat. "Have you no respect for the sanctity of a suit!"

"Barney we've had these on all night."

"Yeah! I didn't even have a change of underwear!" Marshall said. Both Ted and Barney looked up at him.

"You what?" Ted asked.

"Marshall I said go to the gift shop and charge it to the room." Barney said, a disgusted look on his face. "You mean you've had on the same" He made a gurgling noise. "That poor suit!"

"Barney you're overreacting" Ted started.

"No, you're under reacting!" Barney cut him off, and started counting on his fingers. "He's gotten wax on it, cocktail sauce, alcohol, blood"

"Blood?" Ted questioned.

"Blood?" Marshall said at the same time. Barney didn't stop.

"And now this! You sir, are an abomination! I demand satisfaction!" He pulled a glove from his pocket, and leaning over, slapped Marshall across the face with it. Marshall gasped and clutched at his face.

"Barney!" Ted exclaimed as Barney sat back.

"A duel at dawn." He said, pointing at him. "Oh wait, that's too early… At nine! No… That's brunch… and elevens no good… Ah, twelve thirty!" He said.

"Barney, Marshall's not"

"You slapped me!" Marshall said in disbelief.

"You slap me all the time!"

"That's the slap bet! I'm tempted to" He raised his hand.

"Marshall Barney's just"

"That's how serious these things are." Barney said. Ted gave them both an exasperated look. Apparently neither cared what he thought. He turned to Marshall. "Laser Tag."

"Weren't you banned"

"There are other Laser Tag places Marshall!"

"What do I get if I win?"

"Satisfaction."

"A real thing."

"You can have Katie."

"One that Lily and Robin won't collectively kill me for."

"Oh fine, you drive a hard bargain." Barney said, leaning in. "We'll invite you to tuxedo night." Marshall gave a girlish gasp of glee. "And if I win, I want to see Lily's boobs." He said the last part a little jokingly, but Ted wasn't too sure.

"Not gonna happen bro."

"Fine, satisfaction it is." He turned to Ted. "Ted, will you officiate?"

"Not doing."

"Fine, we agree on our own honor."

"Honor? You Barney?" Marshall gave him a laugh.

"Fine, on Ted's honor."

"Hey!" Ted called out.

"Agreed." Marshall said, before the serious look was wiped off and his face filled with an inquisitive one instead. "Now explain the blood…"

"Oh. You punched through a plate glass window."

"Nice."

"Extremely. It was like what, and you were like whaaaat" Barney's voice pitched higher. "And then you were all like Pssshaw!" He mimed a punch and then threw his hands out as if the glass were shattering.

"Nice." It was Ted's turn to say it. He leaned down, picking up the coffee cup at his feet, and taking a sip.

"Ted, mouth sequin." Barney said. Ted spit, spraying Marshall with a mist of coffee.

* * *

><p>Robin was sitting on the couch of the apartment, feet up on the cushion and the TV remote in her hand. She wasn't watching anything, just twirling it between her fingers. Lily was on her way over with Bryan, and Katie was in the bathroom still showering away that hangover morning after stickiness, tinged with the fantastic jail smell that had settled in her hair. They were heading over to the Bridal shop that did the Bridesmaid's dresses to get the other two girls fitted.<p>

She picked up her phone, sending a text to Ted about flowers that she thought would work but the colors would clash with the Bridesmaid's dresses. She'd sent a barrage of texts to him since the night before, about everything from the dress, to the caterers, to the design of the reception hall and the lighting. Barney had confiscated phones pre-bachelor party so neither herself or Lily had been able to reach the boys, not that it mattered for those few hours that they'd been locked up anyway, but the boys didn't need to know about that…

They emerged from the fittings with a smile, having joked about the previous night the entire time. Robin even willingly held Bryan while Lily was getting fitted. Lily checked the 'countdown until Marshall arrives' alarm that she had on her phone, and gave a shriek of excitement.

"Guy's its time to go to the airport!" She said. The three of them headed for the car, Bryan cooing from his spot in Lily's arms.

* * *

><p>"Look Baby, it was Vegas." Marshall said, trying his best to hold up against Lily's intense grilling. She'd seen the status of his suit and wanted details. "What happens there stays there."<p>

"Marshall Eriksen, if you don't tell me what happened."

"Look Baby." His voice raised an octave as he tried to string together a series of words that made sense. "Vegas… and stays there… and Barney… and Ted… And no talking! No telling!" Lily gave him a look, and he crumbled. "I ate the strippers sequins and I punched through a window and I spilled a candle all over a table so a stripper cleaned it with her tassels and then I spilled alcohol all over me because of the stripper's tassel cleaning and then I puked on Ted's shoes but Ted didn't know."

"Hey!" Ted called. Marshall looked over at Ted.

"Sorry buddy." Marshall looked back at Lily. "And then Ted sprayed me with coffee."

"Ted!" Lily said.

"What!" Ted threw up his arms.

"Did you spray my husband with coffee."

"Everything that was said, and that's what you pick up on?"

"Anyway." Barney strode forwards. "Attention back on me. Look guys, I know whatever you're talking about is important." He stifled a laugh and shook his head. "But this is more important."

"How so?" Robin asked.

"Because it's about me."

"Ah." The group chorused unconvinced.

"I have challenged Marshall to a duel." Barney said. "And upon his losing, I will see Lily's boobs."

"No you won't." Marshall said, as Robin reached over and slapped Barney in the back of his head.

"Fine I get the satisfaction of winning." He turned and looked at Robin. "And ow!"

"You really think that'll happen?" Marshall said, his arm around Lily. "Dude, come on, I've got the eye of the tiger."

"You've got the eye of a mole." Barney said. He thrust his arm around Robin, just like Marshall was holding Lily. Robin suddenly felt like a trophy. Ted stood.

"You know, when Paul McCartney wrote in his song 'Dear Friend', during the infamous Lennon and McCartney music duel, and in it you can hear... well you tell me." He took his usual 'watch me tell you all something' stance. "Dear friend, whats the time? Is this really the borderline? Does it really mean so much to you? Are you afraid, or is it true?" He looked up, about to continue, before realizing no one was listening. Except Robin.

"Ah! McCartney, that reminds me, I need to text Clover and let her know we're out of j" she stopped.

"Out of what?"

"Juice…" Robin trailed off. "We're out of juice at work."

"Oh well you better take care of that Monday morning."

"THat i will." Robin gave him a smile and stepped away.

* * *

><p>"Ok Barney, I know we already had your bachelor party." Ted said. They were in his apartment, the girls having left them in their pursuit of dinner.<p>

"Had it?" Barney said. "More like awesomed it out."

"Yeah, anyway, Marshall and I did have a little surprise planned for you, but since you didn't want it…"

"What was it?"

"This." He handed him over a box. "I know its not a gigantic boobed stripper but."

"You guys shouldn't have." He said, and then shook the box. "What is it?"

"Just a small token Barney." Ted clapped him on the back. "We couldn't call everyone to cancel, so one or two people may still show." There was a knock at the door. "Like whoever that is." Marshall pulled open the door for a smiling Jerome.

"Hi son."

"Dad." Barney said in surprise, and then smiled. "They invited you."

"Of course we invite him." Ted smiled. Jerome came over and sat next to his son. "So where's the party hmm? Where's all the bros? I'm all set to split a beer."

"It's no party Dad." Barney said.

"Yeah, no party." Marshall said with a smile. "Or is it?" Ted winked and went over to his bedroom door. Pulling it open, a crowd of guys fell out, cheering and tipping beers.

"James said he's sorry he can't make it, Eli is sick." Ted said, before smiling. "Happy bachelor party Barney."

"Well it's going to be hard to top Vegas…" He said. There was a knock. Marshall looked out of the peephole and cleared his throat.

"Hey Bachelor boy." He said. Barney turned and looked at him as Marshall opened the door. Three strippers entered, dropping their coats at the door and walking over to him, running their hands along his suit.

"Oh. Barney like." Barney said, watching the one in front of him swaying her hips, his eyes glued to her ass.

"Oh and Barney, that gift?" Ted said. Barney tore his eyes away from the stripper on his lap. "It's a box of singles."

"Oh you great great man!" Barney ripped the box open and grabbed a handful.

* * *

><p>The three men were up on the roof, the bachelor party having ended a half hour before. Barney lit a cigarette, handing it over to Ted before lighting his own.<p>

"Guys, that was a great party." Barney said. He took a puff, exhaling slowly. "It was no Vegas, but you know."

"Barney we get it, Vegas was better." Ted said with a smile. "But admit it was a good one."

"That it was." He smiled, staring out over the roof tops.

"Anyway Barney, I just wanted to say" Ted walked over, putting his hand on Barney's shoulder. "That all of this. You're getting married, you found the one." He smiled. "You're growing up and taking that step. I couldn't be happier for you."

"He's right." Marshall said. "I would never have thought you could, but here you are."

"We're proud of you man."

"Aww you guys." Barney sniffed, turning his head to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. He looked back out. "Do you realize that in less than a week, I'm going to make Robin the awesomest woman in the world? Well, she already is." He smiled. "But now she'll have the paperwork for it too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hit a snag on the second last part of this chapter, but sat up listening to the beatles for a while, and I got the scene I wanted! Huzzah! (PS, it's the one song I didn't think would work… but it was the fun vibe that I had going… haha. Can you guess which one it is?)**

**Reviewers, you've reached new heights of amazing! Marveldc superhero fan, I love that you commented on both chapters! I'm glad that you're enjoying, keep following, and enjoy the duel! Homeawayfan6895, if you're implying that I'm sweet, I blush! If you left out a word, I blush a little less, but thanks for the review either way! You're sweet yourself! Tinkerbell90, the Bromances of HIMYM is definitely epic, and legen… wait for it, dary! And you enjoy the duel (I hope!). Lulu1019, I bring you more cuteness, and an update! Enjoy both! 145smiley514, I love that you loved it! keep loving it! As long as you keep loving it I'll keep writing it! Littleblackneko! You're awesome, did I ever tell you that? If I haven't I should. I love love love that you're quoting the song! It's not quite the wedding yet, but its sooo close! (PS, am trying to borrow my uncle's DVDs, how's supernatural for you? Isn't it good!"**

**Enjoy my fancy readers!**

**Topaz_b**

**PS – I did a very HIMYM-esque thing with the last part, tell me if you like it!**

* * *

><p>It's real love, it's real<p>

* * *

><p>Marshall stretched, giving Lily a glance before turning to face Barney. Marshall was wearing a pair of shorts and an old basketball jersey. He cast a scoffing look at Barney, still fully decked out in a suit.<p>

"You sure you can move in that Barney?"

"Like a snake." He said. "Probably better than you can in that" He waved his hand erratically at Marshall "get up."

"Doesn't look very mobile to me."

"Pssh, I can do things in this suit that would not only amaze, but astound and excite you." He then turned and winked at Robin, who winked back.

"Alright dude but don't complain when you lose."

"Lose? Me lose to you?" He looked at him, as if the news both made him laugh and shocked him beyond all belief. "Me, Barney Stinson lose to you, Marshall Eriksen?" He shook his head. "Please." He finished up sarcastically. "Now, ladies, if you please."

"He really was serious?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Robin answered. "Lets do it…" She hoisted the vest in her hands and moved forwards to put it on Barney, while Lily did the same to Marshall. They had finally found a laser tag arena willing to let them have their duel, but it was in New Jersey.

* * *

><p>"New Jersey?" Barney and Ted had said together, their twin tones of disgust causing Robin and Lily to laugh.<p>

"Didn't you say that was where that laser tag tournament you went to with Nora was?" Marshall asked, already beginning to limber up for the duel.

"Dude, number one, not cool." Barney said, gesturing his head in Robin's direction and giving Marshall a look. "And number two, that was a lie, remember. I was in France."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>Robin fastened the last clip and turned to see Lily still struggling to put it on Marshall. Not as experienced in laser tag, she was making a general guess where the clips fastened, as Marshall smiled and fixed what she'd gotten wrong while she wasn't looking.<p>

"Kiss for luck." Marshall said, and bent over and placed a quick kiss on Lily's lips.

"Kiss for awesome." Barney said, slipping his arm around Robin's waist. He leaned forwards and met her lips with a quick kiss, that turned into a second, longer kiss, and then a third, which quickly turned into Barney pushing her back against one of the walls of the maze, kissing his way down her neck as her hands slid down his arms and towards his waist.

"Ahem…" Ted cleared his throat. He was acting as officiator. They ignored him. "AHEM." He was loader, and the two turned.

"Oh… hey Ted…" Robin said, surprised to remember there were other people in the room.

"Oh yeah… duel." Barney said. He gave Robin another kiss, and slid his hand down her face with a wink. "We'll finish this later, while we're celebrating my victory." He turned to Marshall.

"More like it'll be comfort sex, when you lose." Marshall said.

"So either way I get sex…" Barney said. Marshall made a face.

"Wait… lets try that again… More like you'll be comforting him with sex." He paused.

"Baby it doesn't matter, we know what you mean." Lily said with a smile.

"Especially since I won't be the loser." Barney gave another grin. Ted rolled his eyes.

"Alright I'm calling this duel to a start." He stood between the two, and raised his hands. "Now, the duel" his hands suddenly dropped. "Do you know that it is believed that the word duel was derived from the Latin term duellum, meaning war between two. It entered the English language in the early 1600s, and by the mid-1700s had become common enough that formal codes began to dictate how duels were to"

"Ted!" Barney yelled.

"Oh right." Ted raised his hands again. "Ok. The duel will abide by the code Duello." His arms dropped again. "The Code Duello was drawn up in 1777, at Clonmel Summer Assizes, by gentlemen-delegates of Tipperary, Galway, Sligo, Mayo and Roscommon,"

"Ted." Marshall said. Ted plodded on.

"and prescribed for general adoption throughout Ireland. The Code was also followed in England and on the Continent with some slight variations."

"Ted." Lily said.

"In America, the principal rules were followed, although occasionally there were some glaring deviations."

"Ted!" Robin yelled. He finally snapped out of it.

"What?"

"Ted you're douching up an awesome thing here!" Barney said.

"Yeah dude. Do we really need rules?" Marshall asked.

"I'm just trying to guarantee a fair and clean duel."

"Ted, come on. It's us." Marshall said.

"Yes, and one of us" he gestured at the two of them, "is Barney."

"Oh yeah… Maybe we do need rules."

"Guys they're only giving us ten minutes." Robin said.

"Ok fine." Ted raised his hands. "Take twenty paces, turn and fire when the buzzer sounds. We'll be up in the booth." He spit it all out quickly. The two men nodded, and held out their hands, shaking firmly as Lily picked up Bryan's pumpkin seat and she, Robin, and ted ascended the stairs to the booth. Once there, Ted pressed the intercom button.

"Backs to each other." He said. Barney and Marshall complied. "And twenty paces. One, two, three," He continued counting. Robin gave Lily a look over Ted's head, and they both smiled.

"Alright boys, and" He reached his hand forwards. "Begin." He pressed the buzzer. It blared out and Barney and Marshall turned.

Marshall fired and connected. The scoreboard on the wall lit up. He turned to face them triumphantly.

The board flashed again as Barney hit him. Marshall gave a confused look. Lily knocked Ted's hand aside and hit the intercom.

"Marshall, baby, it's a competition, not who shoots first!" He nodded and turned to see Barney fleeing behind a wall. Running behind him, Marshall missed Barney sidestep from a barrel and shoot him again.

Marshall turned and went to Fire, but Barney had disappeared again.

It continued like that for a while, each edging up, until they were tied, there were thirty seconds on the clock, and Marshall was chasing Barney.

Marshall took a turn wrong, hit the edge of a railing, and tumbled. He hit the ground and his gun skidded away. Barney stopped and walked towards him.

He stood over Marshall, his grin smug, his gun pointed at the target on the center of the vest.

"Challenge complete…" He said as he went to pull the trigger, break the tie, and win the game.

There was a sudden silence and the lights went out, leaving the only lights in the room their vests. The scoreboard was dead on the wall behind them, as was the competition. Ted went to push the intercom button, but realized when nothing happened, that the power must have gone out. The next sound was Barney's cry of disgust.

"New Jersey!"

* * *

><p>Barney had his arm around Robin as the sat in MacLarens, the five of them plus Bryan laughing and talking.<p>

"So." Barney said.

"So what?" Marshall replied.

"I won, soooo, Lily…" He looked at her, mimed boobs on his chest, and winked.

"Dude, first of all, hell no." Marshall said as Robin smacked Barney in the neck.

"Ow." He said, rubbing it. Robin just smiled at him.

"And secondly, you didn't win."

"I so did."

"The power went out."

"Yeah but I got my shot out."

"There's no proof!"

"I'm my own proof!"

"Like I'd believe that."

"Re-duel!"

"No!" Robin yelled. Barney turned to look at her. "Barney, we've already lost a day of party planning. My sister spent the morning who knows where, and there's so much left to do."

"But-"

"Barney." Robin looked at him pleadingly. He gave her a smile.

"Ok." He smiled. "No re-duel."

"Can I still come to tuxedo night?" Marshall asked.

"No."

"Barney." Robin said.

"Oh fine." Barney huffed. "You can come."

"Thank you."

"I just didn't say when."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Robin and Barney walked up to their apartment, Ted following them. They entered and Ted sat on the couch. Robin went to the bedroom and walked back out, before giving Ted a sheepish smile and dropping a pile of folders and papers in front of him.<p>

"Wow…" He said. She smiled again. "You weren't kidding about so much left."

"I've done some stuff…" Robin said. "I did pick out the cake flavors."

"Did you order it?"

"I did pick out the cake flavors." She said with a smile.

"Robin." He said it a little sternly.

"I know." She sighed. "But it's hard! Have you ever planned a wedding, I mean, so many details." She looked up at the almost hurt look on his face, and realization hit her. "Oh… Stella…" She gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Ted, I'm just so swamped."

"Its alright, one step at a time. Did you get your RSVPs?"

"Yes!" She pulled out a handful of envelopes.

"And pass it on to the caterer?"

"Yes!" She said again.

"And the wedding hall?"

"No." She sighed. "No I haven't done that."

"No problem we can do that today, and the flowers, and the cake tomorrow…" He checked off a list on his hand. "Yeah we can get this done."

"Oh good." Robin said. "But… um… the thing is."

"Yes?"

"Well, I forgot its sweeps and…"

"And…"

"I kind of promised… that they could have a camera follow us around… while we do last minute panic."

"Robin!"

"I panicked! My boss asked me and he implied that maybe a bigger spot on the anchor's desk may open up… and" She gave him a sheepish smile. "I did tell him about the GNB building… and they do want to interview you…"

"Why Robin Scherbatsky, are your bribing me?"

"Yes… Is it working."

"Sadly yes." Ted said. He flipped through the paged again." Okay… so this stuff, absolutely has to be done tomorrow." He separated the pile. "And this stuff, we can drag out over the week."

"Oh Ted, you're amazing." Robin gave a sigh of gratitude. "I love you!"

"Yeah don't let Barney hear you." He laughed.

"Too late." Barney called out. Robin laughed.

* * *

><p>Marshall was bouncing Bryan in his arms as Lily walked around the apartment pulling out a few items here and there, putting them away and sorting the laundry. He smiled, and took Bryan in one hand and walked over to near her. She turned, and he pulled her close with one arm, and sang softly.<p>

"Lily pad, we love you so.

Bryan and I, he and me.

And we love, how you take care

Of me and him, you for we

So we sit, and sing our song

Looking in, your eyes of brown.

And we thank you, our submarine

Without you, we'd surely drown."

He took a deep breath and began the next lines.

"We all live"

"Marshall." Lily smiled. "I love the sentiment, but I've got an armful of dirty diapers." She gestured to the bag she was holding. Let's continue this later."

"Yes baby." He leaned down and kissed her, and then Bryan, before walking off, still humming the song to Bryan, first his adaption, and then the original lyrics. Lily smiled after them, and went back to heaving the bag in her arms.

* * *

><p>-63 years later-<p>

Ted and Barney, both covered in wrinkles and with only rings of hair left on their head, leaned on their walkers, unable to reach up to the bar. Their tuxedos hung loosely on their ancient frames.

The door opened, and Marshall wheeled himself in, his knobbed knees together, his head drooping almost on top of them. His tuxedo pants were hiked up to his nipples, his jacket fastened tightly.

"M… Ma…" Barney stuttered, and then smacked his lips, before continuing in his hoarse voice. "Marshall. Welcome to tuxedo night. It's gonna be legen..." He trailed off, forgetting what he was saying.

Marshall opened his mouth, gasped, and reached for his oxygen tank, decked out in it's own tuxedo sleeve. Ted fell asleed on his walker, while Barney wheezed and gave a gasp, before jarring his memory.

"Dairy! I can't have dairy. Ted, tell the waitress." He was answered with a snore as Ted tipped over.


	18. Chapter 18

**Season Premier September 19th! Already! Wow! I'm making a superhuman effort to have the wedding done with by then, and… The new chapter started! It's a go ahead, I've got enough floating around in me noggin for it. That, along with Tedelodeous Mosby and the Drawn out Quest, and a new one I'm toying with (fingers crossed, fleshing out the plot line in my head) it's another fun one, Like Tedelodeous but different… I may ask for permission to PM about it.**

**My reviewers, how you make me blush and smile! Princesakarlita411, its what I think Barney would have done, pulled a wording play. Homeawayfan6895, no problem, enjoy this newest chapter! Robin'and'barney, Thank you! Here's the newest chapter! Littleblackneko, It's actually Yellow Submarine, haha. Sooo glad the tuxedo night went over well, and I've checked out a few eps of warehouse 13, I've got to track down my uncle's copies. (PS, can I PM you about the story idea?) Marveldc superhero fan, high five back at you! Thanks for the review! Review five! Crime-drama lover, no problem! Review as you can! I'm not sure about a name, but a friend and I have a joke that Barney and Robin's daughter would be named Ribena (using the letters they have in common plus an A, haha. How about Bailey or Becca? (To keep up with the B and R, haha) 1405Smiley0514, thank you! Glad you like the songs!**

**Guys! Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Topaz_b**

**PS – I always part my hair to the left, currently trying to train it to part on the right… not easy!**

**PPS - the next review on this story... will be the hundredth review! (for this part anyway, haha). You guys are amazing!**

* * *

><p>Yes it's real love, it's real,<p>

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

Ted looked at he camera in front of him, and then away from it. Was he supposed to look, or not look. He better look, no, not look, okay, look with one eye, and casually let the other one drift away.

"Cut!" The camera guy yelled out. He sighed. "Robin, we have to retake that one. This guy looks like he's having a seizure."

"Damnit." Robin put down the handful of papers she was holding. "Ted that's the third time."

"Well sorry if I want to look professional." Ted said. He sighed and picked up his cell phone again. They'd placed the actual call earlier, and this one was a fake, to set up a 'cake panic' for Wednesday's segment. He couldn't believe how much was scripted, but like Robin said, they'd rather guarantee solid tune ins than hope chance happens.

Not that it hadn't happened. He'd opened the folder that afternoon to find a puddle of goo inside.

"Lily came over with Bryan last night… and it was open from when we'd been looking… and no one was really noticing that she was holding Bryan over the folder… and…" She turned her head and smiled sheepishly. "Lets just say babies drool… a lot."

He picked up the phone and began his spiel of dialogue again, the usual, ordering an extravagant cake that anyone who knew Robin would know she'd never order. The cameraman swung around the table to where Robin was going over a pile of emails and RSVPs from the guest lists, separating them into yes's and no's. They'd already done it the day before, but they needed Robin to do it again to set the stage.

"Aaaand cut." The camera guy said. He lowered the camera. "Great work Scherbatsky. Other guy…" He turned to Ted. "You could use some help. A whole lot of help…"

"Hey!"

"Thanks Charlie." Robin said, huffing out a breath. She turned to Ted. "Beer?"

* * *

><p>"Here she is." Barney said, giving Robin a lecherous grin. She smiled back and kissed him as she slid into the booth. His arm automatically slid around the seat back behind her, and she settled against his side. Ted sat in the chair next to them, Marshall on the other side with Bryan in his pumpkin seat next to him.<p>

"Where's Lily?" Ted asked.

"Asleep." Marshall replied, lifting his glass. "I got home, she was passed out on the couch and Bryan was kicking and cooing next to her, so, I brought him out to give her a break."

"Cool." Ted reached over, turning Bryan so that he could see him. "Uncle Teddy's here Bry. Hey!"

"So how'd the shoot go?" Barney asked as Robin slid his drink towards herself and took a drink.

"Great." She said with a smile.

"It sucked." Ted replied, waggling his fingers over Bryan.

"Ted! It did not suck!"

"That's because you did everything perfect."

"I did no… Perfect? Really?"

"Of course. Charlie was so far up your ass"

"Hey!" Barney shot in, a little hotly, a touch jealous.

"Not literally." Robin said.

"That you could have thrown a fork at him and he would have told you it was a magnificent throw."

"You'll do better tomorrow Ted."

"Yeah yeah…" He said, reaching for the beer the waitress had just put down in front of him. Robin reached for the scotch that had been placed in front of her, sliding the almost empty glass she'd been sharing with Barney back in front of him.

"MAAAARSSSHHHHHAAAALLLLL!" There was a yell as a frantic Lily came running into the bar, her phone to her ear. "Marshall, Bryan's missing! I'm on the phone with the police, and" She slowed down as she got to the table, and Ted moved so that Bryan was visible again. "One moment officer…" She said in a calmer, yet somehow deadlier voice. "I have to kill my husband now…" She ended the call and looked down at him. "Marshall…" Her voice was gravelly, and echoing oddly.

"Baby, I"

"Marshall, you took Bryan away."

"Yes, bu"

"Without telling me!"

"You were asleep!"

"Marshall I just yelled down the entire apartment building, I accused everyone, the Smiths, The Westons, even the Kims in 3A!"

"Lily, you didn't! That sweet old couple?"

"And you've had him the entire time! I called the police Marshall!"

"Why didn't you call Marshall?" Robin asked. Marshall nodded his head at her and went to open his mouth, but Ted shook his head at him.

"I was panicking!" She yelled. "Look, I woke up, my son was gone, my door was open."

"I left it open again?"

"Yes you left it open again!" Lily said. She sighed. "No we'll have to apologize to the Kims."

"We?"

"Yes Marshall, we." Lily picked up Bryan and his pumpkin seat, lifting him out and placing it on the floor as she sat down. "Although… on the plus side dirty diaper smell does make an amazing intruder preventer."

"Yeah who needs a dog aye." Marshall said.

"Anyway, Ted, you can't be perfect next to Awesome here." Barney said, gesturing to Robin with his head. "Everything next to her looked bad. Not me though, too awesome for it." Robin nodded and the two of them raised their glasses and clinked them together.

"That's none too reassuring." Ted said. Robin shook her head.

"You'll be fine tomorrow Ted, you'll see."

* * *

><p>"Cut. Robin want am I going to do with this guy!" Charlie said with a groan. Robin was shopping for her wedding shoes, purely for the benefit of the camera and the shoe store that had paid for the advertising.<p>

Ted had been on the phone in the background, Lily having been called in to be the shopping friend, and was simply supposed to walk around acting like he was having an intense conversation.

But he kept knocking things over, or tripping over the customers they'd asked to be in the background, or stepping in frame and saying little love quotes. The last part was him trying to both support Robin, and to show his deeper, more intellectual side to the camera. The saleswoman thought it was cute.

Charlie thought it was idiotic.

"Robin, tell him go count shoes."

"What?" Ted asked. Robin opened her mouth, but Lily jumped in.

"You can't send Ted away, he has a line!"

"I'll give you the line." Charlie said, adjusting the camera on his shoulder.

"Ted sweetie." Ted looked up at Lily. "Go count shoes."

* * *

><p>Wednesday was no better. The fake cake fiasco went off without a hitch, but Ted again managed to mess up the scene. This time by accidentally dropping the fake cake so that the camera picked up that it was cardboard, and they had to re-do the scene, so that they fake was dropped on cue.<p>

* * *

><p>Thursday they filmed the practice ceremony, concentrating on James's father and Barney, to get the men's point of view. Charlie gave Ted a few moments to talk, he was the best man, but skipped the camera back across to view Bryan, where Lily was balancing him in her arms along with the bottle she was using as her stand in bouquet.<p>

"Ted, babies sell ratings." Robin had said once Charlie left. "I'll talk to him about -though."

* * *

><p>On Friday, however…<p>

"Ted! Ted help!" Robin said, holding her phone out to him.

"Am I allowed to talk now?" He asked in a silly tone. Robin gave him a look before sitting down in the booth across from him. They were filming at MacLarens, waiting for Barney and the rest to get there for their night before the wedding drink.

"It's the florists. They have no idea what they're setting up and"

"I'll take care of it." Ted took her phone and talked the florist through it. As he hung up, the phone beeped, indicating an incoming call. He answered it out of habit.

"Hello."

"Hi, this is Fifth and Bridal calling about the Scherbatsky/Stinson Wedding."

"Yes, this is the best man."

"Ok… well, there's an issue with the dress, it hasn't come back from our tailor yet, and we'll have to do a very quick last minute drop off tomorrow morning before the wedding."

"At the hotel?"

"We'll try sir, but it may be at the church."

"Ok, but why not today?"

"Because their delivery van has left for the day."

"Can I go and get it?"

"Yes sir, but they close in half an hour."

"I didn't ask that, just give me the directions."

Ted ran out of MacLaren's and waved at a cab. Charlie had followed him out, and slid in beside him.

"Why are you coming?"

"Camera goes where the panic goes." Charlie said. He checked the battery. "I've got 2 hours, we're great."

* * *

><p>They were in the cab for ten minutes, making great time, before they ran into the first traffic snag. It knocked them off by 5 minutes. The next five almost caught them up on time, but with ten minutes left, they hit another snag.<p>

"Damnit." Ted stuck his head out the window.

"Guess you're not going to make it." Charlie said.

"I guess not." Ted sighed. "Poor Robin, I just want this all to be perfect for her." He paused for a minute, before giving a determined nod of his head. He reached into his pocket and threw a twenty at the cabbie, before jumping out of the taxi. Charlie followed, and tried to keep up with Ted as he sprinted down the street.

* * *

><p>"And that's why Ted's my best man." Robin said as Ted re-entered MacLaren's, holding a dark blue garment bag with Fifth and Bridal written in golden letters. Barney, Marshall and Lily started to clap and applaud. Charlie was still filming, a grin on his face. "He might flub the fake stuff, but the real panic, he always comes through."<p>

* * *

><p>Barney and Ted were walking back to the car, talking and laughing. Robin and Katie were spending the night at the hotel they were having the reception at, in the traditional can't see the bride before the wedding vein. They opened the doors and slid in.<p>

"It's a big step Barney." Ted said with a smile, reaching for his seatbelt. "Getting married."

"Yeah." Barney's voice came back full of his usual bravado. "Oh Teddy I'm scared!" He yelled out suddenly, his voice now full of a childlike panic. He turned to face him. "What if this is wrong? What if it's too right? What if"

"Barney!" Ted yelled, cutting him off mid-cry. Barney swallowed his next words with a gasp. "Why are you freaking out like this! This is what you want!"

"I know!" Barney said, still yelling. "That's why I'm freaking out!"

"Barney, you've wanted this for months now. That's why you went chasing after her, remember France?"

"I know Ted I know!" They were both still yelling, so that the few people who were walking past the car paused mid-step and looked in to see if they were ok. "That's what I want… and I'm afraid of it." He leaned back in his seat, his hands still gripping the wheel. "I'm in the drivers seat on this one."

"Well yeah Barney you are."

"Not literally!" Barney answered quickly. "Ok, yes literally but figuratively too." He sighed and thought over his next words in his head before speaking them. "I'm a nervous wreck. I want to run and hide. I want to hit a bar. I want to freak out and pull some great scheme… But…" He trailed off.

"But…" Ted prompted.

"All I see in my head is Robin. All I can hear is her voice, all I want is her smile. And I want that forever." Barney sat forwards. Ted reached out a hand and touched him on the shoulder. "She makes me feel like a better person. That it doesn't matter if I'm not an A, because I have her, and that makes me an A."

"Exactly." Ted said. "That's why you're marrying her Barney, that's why. So you keep her forever, so you always have that feeling. So you get to wake up awesome, and go to sleep awesome."

"I'm already awesome."

"Barney."

"I know Ted I know." He sighed.

"Look Barney, when you're standing up there on your day, and everyone's looking at you, I promise, that's when you'll know."

"So essentially, I'd have run, over a course of months, a meticulous plan that got me what I wanted, but may or may not come to fruition." He half smiled. "Ted, that sounds like some grand scheme…" Barney trailed off, before the excited tone returned to his voice. "The grandest scheme ever!"

"If that's what makes you feel better buddy."

"It does." Barney gave him a smile. "Thanks Ted."

"Its what the best man is for."

* * *

><p>Yes I skipped the practice ceremony! Bad me! I just don't want to give out anything from the wedding… It starts next chapter<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**EEEEE! Wedding! Guys, great news, wedding, so starting!**

**I've picked bits and pieces out of season 5 episode one, and the trailer for S7E1. I've probably gotten some wording wrong, and skimmed some of the S6E1 quotes from "Or", but it works, haha.**

**Littleblackneko! Its amazing and of course awesome that you got review #100! I can so believe that about your brother, cause something like that happened with my parents! Someone took my older sister off the bed while my momma was sleeping and she freaked! Princesakarlita411, yay for #101! Lulu1019, I'm so glad its your favorite, and the wedding starts now! Anonymous reviewer, the awesomest of fives right back at you! Robin'and'barney, glad you enjoyed 18, please enjoy 19! 0145smiley0514 thank you! And the wedding day is today! I didn't catch that clip and I'm on my way to check it now! No problems with the completely off topic posts, everything is good.**

**Topaz_B**

**PS – There's hidden lyrics in there! Find them and you win prizes, maybe!**

* * *

><p>It's real love, it's real,<p>

* * *

><p>Robin was standing at the entry of the church, holding her breath and breathing deeply. This was it, this was her moment.<p>

Katie gave her a smile before sailing off up the aisle, her dress falling to her knees and her flowers held aloft. Lily gave her a nod and squeezed her hand, before following Katie.

The music cued her, and she took a few steps, swallowed, took a deep breath, and entered the long carpet, a smile fixing itself to her face.

She kept her head lowered, self conscious, until she was almost to the alter, when she noticed it.

Barney was nowhere to be seen.

She froze and looked around, before noticing the suit jacket thrown over a pew. She stepped towards it, and noticed the murmur in the crowd as their eyes followed her.

She stepped over a shoe, a tie, and a ripped open shirt as she got closer to the pew, and leaned over. She stifled a gasp.

Barney was behind it, his arms wrapped around a blonde who was half dressed and half eel by the way she was on the floor thrashing about. She stood a minute, before yelling.

"Barney!" He shot up, looked at her, and gave her a grin.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that wedding thing." He sniffed and stood. "Thanks… Uh, you. What was it Cherry?"

"Cheree`."

"Whatever." Barney stood and reached for his tie. "Ready?" He said to Robin, who stood open mouth, agape. "Oh yeah, she's gonna marry us to." He pointed to the girl, and then others around the room. "And her, and her, and her, and her"

Robin screamed.

* * *

><p>"Robin! Sweetie are you ok?" Lily was standing above her, looking at her. Robin's eyes focused, and she sat up.<p>

"Is it, was, am I" She looked around, before her shoulders relaxed and she blew out a breath. "Oh thank god."

"What happened?" Lily sat on the edge of the bed.

"I had the worst dream about Barney, and the wedding, and…" She trailed off and looked up. "How did you get in here?"

"I have a key." Lily held out a hotel swipe card.

"Where'd you get the key?"

"That doesn't matter." She waved her hand. "What was the dream?" Robin took a deep breath and described it, every detail.

"And then I woke up, and you were looking at me." "I don't know, maybe I'm freaking out because I'm not sure if Barney's ready... If he's not sure what marraige really means..." She trailed off. Lily gave her a sympathetic smile before sliding over on the bed until she was sitting next to her. She rested her arm around her friend's waist and her head on her shoulder.

"Robin, you guys are taking this step together, because you love eachother."

"I know."

"And, I don't want to be the Ted in this situation..."

"Go ahead."

"But... Barney has made all of these steps for you. From way back, he was always trying to be a better man for you, remember the Robin notebook?"

"Yeah." Robin gave a half smile at the memory.

"And he's always been trying to impress you, in his own Barney way. Whether it was punching himself in the eye" Robin smiled. "Pretending to be someone else, or with stories about all the girls he did."

"That one didn't help."

"Sorry." Lily said, squeezing her. "The point is, when you think about it, you've been there for all of Barney's big changes. Finding out that underneath those slimy layers there's a heart, and that he could fall in love. Wanting to meet his dad. Getting closer to his dad. Realizing that he wanted more than just one night stands and endless party, that he wanted a forever with you." Robin looked up.

"You're right." Robin blew out a breath.

"Oh sweetie of course I'm right." Lily said. Bryan made a sound in his carrier near the door to the bedroom. "It's your wedding day, it's guaranteed to be full of nerves, and screaming, and yelling. It's the most stressful day of your life, but it's also the greatest, most special, happiest day you'll remember." She stood up as Katie walked into the room, wrapped in a robe and her damp hair hanging. "Come on sweetie, get up and get cleaned. It's going to be a great day."

"The sun is up!" Katie piped in, the towel in her hands scrubbing through her hair.

"The sky is blue!"

"It's beautiful."

"And so are you."

"Guys, please!" Robin said. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

* * *

><p>There was a tentative knock at the door, and Lily walked over to open it.<p>

"Hello?" She said, pulling it open.

"Hi…" Chelsea, the girl from Fifth and Bridal, smiled shyly up at her and dropped her head. "Madam Allegra sent me to help dress you today, and this" She indicated a short girl behind her. "Is Deena." The other girl smiled. "I know you ran your trial with Brandon, but he's had to go out on family business. He personally trained her."

"No problem." Robin watched as Katie sat down, Lily on the other side, bouncing Bryan on her lap. Deena gave a coo of excitement and turned her attention to the baby as a third girl walked up behind the two, lugging a bag with various cords hanging out. Brandon's hair stylist, Regina, came in with a heave of her breath and slam of the bag against the door. She grinned, opened her mouth, and took over.

"Ok. Miss Scherbatsky, We'll start the other two girls first."

"That's fine. I've got to shower still." She stood as Lily moved to Deena. Regina set up her hair products on the shelf underneath an alcove with a mirror in it and dragged a chair over. Katie sat down, and Regina sighed.

"You shouldn't have washed… this style works better with dirtier hair." She shook her head, reaching for the curling iron and hairspray. Robin watched as Chelsea moved over to the garment bag the wedding dress was in, and opened it, starting to pull it out. The air of business settled in, and Robin paused mid-breath.

This was it, her wedding day.

* * *

><p>Barney had woken up with his grin in place, the realization of the day already on him. It was his wedding day, and to Robin…<p>

He'd hated waking up alone in his bed. He was too used to Robin being there, hogging the covers wither her arms around him. If nothing else, that empty feeling proved he wanted this forever, the fact that she wasn't there and he ached.

He was meeting Ted and Marshall at the church, where his tailor had arranged to have their suits dropped off. With a smile he stood up and crossed over to his mirror, where he gave himself a onceover and nodded at his reflection.

"Awesome."

* * *

><p>"So did you ever pick your wedding song?" Lily asked her. Robin was in the seat, Regina behind her arranging her hair. She drew it back smoothly from her face, before it exploded into curls, arranged to fall softly down her back and skim the top of her dress. Regina held up the next line of extensions to attach.<p>

"Yeah, about that…"

* * *

><p>Robin had sat at her desk the day before with a list of songs, looking them up and playing them low, nothing was right. She shot off an email to Starla, detailing her annoyance. Starla sent back an email, with an MP3 link. Robin clicked it just as Clover walked by her desk.<p>

She was humming a tune, smiling to herself. Robin called out to her while the MP3 was loading, and paused it before it could start. Asking Clover what song it was she was singing, Clover simply smiled and handed over her iPod.

* * *

><p>"So, I picked between those two songs."<p>

"Which one did you pick?"

"Well"

"I'm sorry but I've just got to start your make-up." Deena came over, a palette in one hand and a crowd of brushes in the other. "We've got an hour left and you've still got to get dressed."

"Oh, ok." Robin sat back as Deena reached for a brush and started to apply the foundation.

* * *

><p>A figure stood, smoothing her dress and humming to herself. Time to head to Robin's wedding. Heading to the door, she remembered the weather was supposed to be acting up later, and reached for her reclaimed umbrella before stepping out into the hall.<p>

* * *

><p>Robin held herself still as Chelsea pulled up the zipper on her dress. The ribbon color had been changed to match the ruffle on the front of Lily and Katie's, and the train and hem adjusted for her height.<p>

Lily and Katie gasped as the three woman who'd been perfecting her appearance stepped back. Robin turned to face the mirror, and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god…" She whispered, shocked to see that it really was her reflection in the mirror, that it was really her who'd said it.

"Robin you're gorgeous." Lily breathed. Robin gave a smile, and then a sniff.

"No sweetie, no crying yet!" Deena came at her with a make up brush and a tissue. "Not until after the I do."

"I do…" Robin said, still in a stupor at the sight of herself.

"Yes, lets get you married before you turn into a puddle." Lily said, watching a slow smile begin to spread across her best friend's face.

"Married…" She whispered it and then repeated it a little louder. "Married…" she turned and faced the others. "Guys! I'm getting married." The other women in the room met her smile with wide grins of their own.

"Come on sweetie." Lily took a step forward and linked her arm through Robin's. "Lets get you to the church."

* * *

><p>Ted was sitting outside, a bundle nerves as he looked up at the sky. The girls had arrived only moments before, and Barney was in the room, finishing putting on his suit. Ted let out a slow breath, and with a smile, he thought about his best friends getting married. This was their big day! He said it to himself in almost disbelief, before looking up, noticing Marshall walking towards him.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily and Katie were smiling, each of them sitting in a chair. Robin was too nervous to sit, and paced the room instead. She let out a squeak, the only sound she was capable of making, and stepped outside of the room while the other two were engrossed in a conversation.<p>

The hall was empty, and she hurried down it before anyone could notice her. She came outside the room that had been designated Barney's, and knocked once before throwing it open. She slipped in, facing away from Barney.

"Robin?" He asked, looking at her back in the mirror, he started to turn.

"Hey, I'm keeping with the bad luck to see the bride tradition."

"Robin, it's"

"I know, its stupid." She gave a sigh. "But it makes me feel a little better." He smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"It's stupid."

"Tell me."

"I'm so scared right now Barney." Robin blurted out. "This is the single most terrifying thing I've ever done in my life."

"I'm afraid too."

"You are?"

"Terrified." Barney said, still watching her back in the mirror. "But…"

"But?"

"But." Barney almost looked back at her, but held his ground. "But after the wedding I'm planning on banging you in the bathroom to consummate, so there's that to look forwards to."

"Barney!"

"I'm just playing." He said. "Well kind of." Robin shook her head behind him. "Look Robin, all I know is that I love you, and that this is the step I want to take with you."

"I want to take it too."

"Good. Now get your ass out of here and get ready for the joinging of the awesome. Hat is unless you're planning to drop the dress and give me a wedding pre-show. What is up!"

"Bye Barney."

* * *

><p>"Ok maybe I'm a little nervous." Ted was fidgeting with the label of his bottle while Marshall watched.<p>

"Dude it's just a wedding toast."

"I know, I just I want it to be great you know. I want this whole day to be great."

"It will be." Lily suddenly exited the church, and, spotting the two, called out to Ted in a sing-song voice.

"Best man, you're being summoned."

"Oh geez, what now." He was pretty sure any and everything that might have gone wrong almost had, and hopefully this wasn't too bad.

"Ted seriously relax. Everything's f" Marshall broke his sentence off as it started to rain. "Ok and its raining." He cast a glance up at the sparsely clouded sky.

"Yeah you were saying?" Ted called back at him as the two ran for the church.

* * *

><p>Barney was in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie as Ted entered the room.<p>

"Does this look alright?"

* * *

><p>The two of them had left the room, and were in the hall, watching the clock counting down the minutes to the wedding.<p>

"Ted, tell me today is going to be perfect."

"Today is going to be perfect."

"Ted, please." Barney said quickly, sitting on a bench. "Today is serious! I'll thank you not to lie to me."

"Barney, it's going to be perfect." Ted took a seat next to him. "It's going to be the most amazing thing you've done."

"Yeah." Barney turned his head and looked over at Ted. "You're going to cry during the toast aren't you?"

"So going to cry."

* * *

><p>Robin stood at the edge of the church, peeping in and gasping. It was so full… all of those people, there to see her?<p>

The music cued, and Katie gave her a smile, adjusting the flowers in her hands.

This was it.

She, Robin Charles Scherbatsky Jr, was getting married.


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys I'm soooo sorry it took so long to be uploaded, but the week I've had! Ugh! Can you forgive me, even a little? School piled on 5 pounds of homework already!**

**Reviewers, you'll forgive me won't you? Crime-drama lover your brother definitely needs a clue, and the name Quinn-Lily is adorable. PrincessaKarlita411, thank you! Robin'and'barney, I'm glad you like the tying in. Please, enjoy this chapter too! Lulu1019, I'm sorry for scaring you! This is the real thing. And yes! It was dear prudence you amazing thing! Marveldc superhero fan, no you're awesome to the tenth power! Thanks for the top notch compliments, I blush! 1405smiley0514, you found the lyrics! And yes… It is Ted's future wife, but who is she! Littleblackneko, it's not the same without your reviews! Yes, James is in the wedding (which was the tip off about the dream, but no one got it, haha) and yes! I threw in the name for fun! Please enjoy the rest of the wedding.**

**Now guys, shhhh, the wedding is starting. Don't worry, everyone will be able to see.**

**Topaz_b**

**PS – There are some of you who've guessed the mother (but who is she, hmm?) And there's someone (no names, I'll embarrass neither of us) who PM'ed me to say that they just KNEW it was Kerry. After a no, they said then all signs point to Imogen. Don't worry guys, I promise the Imogen sequence is done… for now.**

**PPS – I love all of you alerters, and story favoriters. How amazing are you guys? Very. When this is all done, we should start a band!**

* * *

><p>Yes it's real love, it's real,<p>

* * *

><p>Robin watched as Katie gave her a smile, adjusted her dress, and started to walk down the aisle. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she realized that there was now only Lily standing between her and her walk.<p>

Lily turned to face her and hugged her tightly. She counted down her cue and started to walk, holding her flowers aloft. Somewhere in the pews, her mother was holding Bryan. Looking up, she spotted Marshall standing there, and was reminded so much of their own day; it took everything in her not to cry.

She took her place behind Katie and turned to face the back of the church, catching James's eye as she did. He was standing across from Katie, and shot her a wink, mouthing 'fabulous' at her.

There was a switch in the cue and the organist switched up the chords now a little deeper, there it was her cue.

And she was frozen. She looked down at her feet and willed them to walk, and then looked up. Barney was facing the other way, he hadn't looked back and seen her not moving.

And then there was the arm that reached out and took hers. She turned, and caught Ted's smile.

"Ready Scherbatsky?"

"Yeah." She gave him a smile took a step.

The heads turned as she walked up the aisle, Ted pulling her along. She turned her head to look at him.

"Thanks Ted." She whispered.

"Anytime." He whispered back. She was halfway up the aisle when She finally saw Barney's smile the proud look in his eye.

Her gaze hit his, and the last of her nerves melted away. It was almost electric, a current that pulled her up towards him. She smiled, and thanked Ted again in her head for bringing her to Barney, before increasing her pace, her gaze never wavering.

Sam Gibbs looked at his son before turning his head to his son's brother. Barney… He was a good man. A little rough at times, but his heart was in the right place. Holding his bible in front of himself, he smiled before he started.

Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Barnabas Stinson and Robin Charles Scherbatsky Jr in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There were whispers in the crowd, and a few smiles. Ted leaned forward to whisper between the two.

"Maybe not just cause, but there is utter astonishment filling the room." They both smiled.

"Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"

"Her mother and I." Robin Scherbatsky Sr. said, his air of pomposity almost visible in the air.

"And me!" Lily said suddenly. "Oh, I'm the BFF."

"Great." Sam said with a forced smile. "Anyone else?"

"Uh, Me." Marshall blurted out. "I'm sorry she made it seem like so much fun."

"And me." Ted said, raising his hands to their shoulders. "I give them to each other." They turned to him, each giving him a half smile.

"Thank you." Sam smiled at him, before raising his voice. "Well, that just goes to show that, you never know what will happen in a wedding, especially in New York." He lifted his eyes to the crowd. "And now if you'll please allow it, James Stinson has a reading for us."

"From Ecclesiastes 3." James cleared his throat. "**1**For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die; A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted; a time to kill, and a time to heal; time to break down, and a time to build up; a time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance; a time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; a time to seek, and a time to lose;  
>a time to keep, and a time to cast away; a time to tear, and a time to sew; A time to keep silence, and a time to speak; a time to love, and a time to hate; a time for war, and a time for peace." He said, closing the bible in his hands.<p>

"Thank you"

"And now from Sex and The City," James said, flashing a smile that said 'watch this' at the two.

"Her laugh was their first step down the aisle  
>His hand would be hers to hold forever<br>His forever was as simple as her smile  
>He said she was what was missing<br>She said instantly she knew  
>She was a question to be answered<br>And his answer was "I do"." James finished with a smile. Sam shook his head.

"Thank you James." Sam smiled at him. "By definition, Marriage is the joining of two parties, the eternal bonding between two individuals that unites their lives forever in mind and spirit." He smiled. "And now, the bride and groom have prepared their own vows." He nodded at them, and they turned to face each other. Barney smiled.

"Robin Scherbatsky." He said, reaching out to take her hand in his. "You are, by definition, the most awesome woman I've ever known. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle, or when the Canucks loose the cup." She gave him a sarcastic smile. "I can't see my life without you. I love this crazy, sexy, amazing Canadian woman. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, Oh, and oh yeah it's gonna be hard." He winked, and Robin hid a blush while Sam Gibbs shook his head. "I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in the awesomest, highest conceived level ever. Today, and all the days of our life."

Lily sniffed behind Robin, and watched as Robin took her breath.

"You know, I wasn't sure what to say…" Robin smiled. "Until now. I never thought I'd get married, especially not to Barney Stinson." She looked up at him. "But, over the years you've changed into this amazing person. Always confident when I wasn't, and always pushing me to get out that extra bit of awesome that I wasn't sure was there. But you always did." Her smile turned a little whimsical. "I will try in every way to be worthy of your love, I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"And if the two of you will prepare for the exchanging of the rings." He held out his hands as Eli toddled forward, presenting him with the cushion the two rings rested on before running over to bashfully hide his face in James's pant leg.

"Repeat after me." Sam held out the rings to Barney, who took one and held it out to Robin.

"Robin, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." Sam spoke it, and Barney repeated. He took her left hand and slipped the ring on her waiting finger. Sam then smiled at Robin, and said the words she was to repeat.

"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we've made." Robin smiled, taking the ring that Sam was now holding out to her, and repeated after him.

"Barney, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." She lifted his hand, and slipped it on his finger. Barney cut off Sam before he could say the words he would repeat.

"That's not all the encircling will remind me of." He winked. Sam shook his head, fighting the urge to reach out and smack him. He then said the words that Barney repeated, his grin still on his face.

"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we've made." The two paused. Lily sniffed again in the background.

"These two have been brought together, in front of God and all of you present, in a display of true love, and the trials and tribulations through which it must pass before ic can be declared true." He smiled again at the two of them. "By the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Barney took his hands in hers, before sliding a hand around her back and pulling her closely against him. His lips pressed hers first softly, and then harder, more possessive. Her hands slid up and held the sides of his face.

Lily sniffed again, but it was Marshall who truly broke the silence by erupting into sobs. Lily joined him after a moment. Sam Gibbs smiled at the group that was surrounding him.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Barney Stinson." He said, as the church applauded. The crowd stood, including a woman sitting closer to the door, who placed her umbrella on the seat behind her and clapped her hands together, tears in her eyes.

Barney and Robin threw an ecstatic look at their friends and family, before heading down the aisle, each pulling the other out into the open air.

James linked arms with Katie, and the two of them followed the newly married couple outside. Ted watched them, and then looked at Marshall and Lily who, still crying, were walking out of the church hand in hand, pausing to pick up Bryan on their way out.

He smiled, and with a shake of his head, followed them all out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay for updates! Guys before you read this, you have to listen to this! youtube.com/watch?v=P5zcHGv2ZhE That's the wedding song. It's amazing. Evan Rachel Wood's cover of 'If I fell'. It's a Beatles song, but not their version, but it works so well! What would you say if I told you that maybe there was going to be a new storyline, and then if I then confirmed that rumor and said indeed, there will be a new story after this one?**

**Hopefully you'll be happy about it.**

**Reviewers, I love that you've stuck with me for so long! Princesakarlita411, enjoy this chapter as well! Marveldc superhero fan, thank you! The high five will indeed be the highest of all hypothetical ones! Enjoy this chapter! Homeawayfan6895, glad you liked, please like this chapter too! Tinkerbell90, thank you so much! I threw in the Sex and the City thing, and I've never even seen it! Isn't that funny? (My friend had someone quote it in her wedding, odd huh) SOSkate88, don't cry! Or at least not too loudly. I promise all the tear inducing stuff is done, or do I?**

**1405Smile0514 No, her name isn't Tracey, I've never been a fan of the mother's name is Tracey theory (as you can tell by all of my fanciful names,haha). Robin'and'barney, thank you! I'm glad I made you laugh, and I'm glad it was worth the wait. Crime-drama lover, I'm glad I helped your day a little! And no, the saga isn't over! It will continue! And if not, we can so buy that bar! *Bernuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama". OMG Emogleek I was wondering where you went! So glad you're back! For the mother reveal… well you just have to read on! Thank you so much for the review, and here's the update! I will indeed keep writing!**

**Topaz_b**

**PS – So about that storyline that's definitely a new storyline coming. It shall be called 'I've just seen a Face', yes, another Beatles tune, hahaha…**

**PPS - No I'm not telling who'se right and who's wrong about the mother, i'd have thought i narrowed it really well, but i guess not. But no, it isn't that girl thats being mentioned in this one, promise!**

* * *

><p>It's real love, it's real,<br>Yes it's real love...

* * *

><p>They all piled into the limo, all of them talking and laughing, no one quite believing that it had indeed happened, and that Robin and Barney were married.<p>

Lily handed Bryan to Marshall, before throwing her arms around Robin's neck and hugging her tightly. Robin squeezed her back, and the two gave a sniff, before they were both crying.

"Tears Scherbatsky?" Ted asked.

"That's Stinson." Barney said with a smug grin. "This awesome is all mine now."

"And you're eyes aren't exactly dry themselves." Robin said, reaching out to him. He smiled and took her hand.

"I'm so proud of you Robin." She smiled at him. "Seriously, first choosing love, and now marriage." He gave her a grin and let out a breath. "You're like a whole new person."

"I am." She smiled, her eyes drawn to the ring sparkling on her finger. "I'm Mrs. Stinson now."

"So where's the honeymoon?" Lily asked, taking Bryan back from Marshall and settling against the seat.

"Italy." Robin said. "It just seemed to have everything, the travel, the culture, The experience for me, the suits for him." She smiled, and Barney reached out, taking her chin in his hand and turning her face. Their lips met as the others looked on, all of them smiling.

That was until Robin turned so that she was straddling Barney, and fell on top of him. The group turned away, Lily blocking Bryan's eyes with her hand.

* * *

><p>After a visit to Central Park to take a few pictures, they arrived at the hotel, taking the back entrance that would lead them right to the Starrwind ballroom. Ted, Marshall, Lily, James and Katie all got out first, heading to the ballroom to await the entrance of the newly married couple.<p>

Ted was quiet, his mind on his Best Man speech. He had written it the night before, but something about it was lacking. As he took his place at the head table, standing, his eyes on the door that would open and admit the newlywed Stinson's, he smiled. It wasn't his turn yet, but this was good. This was great.

There was a beat of silence as the band stopped the music, and all eyes turned to the door, all bodies standing.

* * *

><p>Robin had Barney's hand outside the door, each of them leaning against the other, their beating hearts the pulse that flowed between them.<p>

"You ready Stinson?" She turned and looked up at him.

"The question is, are you ready," his pause was brief, trying the word he was about to say in his head before he said it out loud. "Stinson?"

"Of course." Robin said, just as the doors opened and they entered the room to a thunderous applause.

* * *

><p>The meal was quick, much of it spent talking and laughing. Robin and Barney circled the room once, but took time to eat first. His hand was on the small of her back, stroking the soft white fabric that surrounded her frame. His wife. He smiled.<p>

Gerome had thrown his arms around her, calling her daughter and introducing her to his family, including Carly, who had come up for the wedding. Robin thought she recognized her, but smiled and brushed it away.

As the light chattering filled the room, Ted stood, tapping his knife against his champagne glass. The Band stopped the soft music they had been playing, an elevator cover of Bon Jovi's hits, and the singer hurried over, to pass the microphone. She slipped halfway across the floor, dropping the mic so that it skidded across the floor and under a table.

Starla stood, picking up the mic from where it had hit her shoes, and walked over to Ted, passing him the microphone. He smiled at her, taking her in for a moment, before clearing his throat and swallowing hard. He lifted the microphone.

"I've known these two," He gestured to Robin and Barney. "For the better part of my life in New York. When I met Barney, the first impression I had, was who was this guy coming up to me in the Men's bathroom with this deaf brother story? But I didn't realize that that was only the tip of an iceberg. Barney is this amazing guy. He goes to the extreme, and he has this great heart underneath the suits and laser tag. He chased Robin all the way to France." He smiled. "When I met Robin, all I could think was who was this amazing woman. She was always smiling, always tough, always just, Robin." He felt the choking start in the back of his throat. "She is in amost everyway the female Barney. When Barney chased her, she chased him all the way back here, to New York."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Lily tearing up. Pulling his eyes from her, he continued.

"The first time Barney ever saw Robin…" Ted said, a grin on his lips. "He said, and I quote, 'Oh yeah, you just know she likes it dirty'." The room erupted in laughter. Robin looked at Ted in astonishment, having never heard that before. Barney leaned over to her.

"Barney!" She hissed.

"Well it is true." Barney said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, Ted didn't have to say it." Robin said. Barney smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"The thing about these two." Ted said as the laughter died down. "Is that they've been through it all. Hell and high water. Love and Hate. Smiles, and sandcastles in the sand." There was a murmur in the crowd as those who didn't know questioned each other. From her spot a few tables down, Jessica Glitter gave a laugh, and mouthed 'Hey Beaver' to Robin, who, holding back a laugh.

"Barney made a choice a while back, that he wanted to be in love, and that the person he wanted to be in love with was Robin. And he was lucky enough to get her love back in return." Ted smiled, and the first tear started to slide down his cheek. "You guys have always been perfect for each other, complete soul mates. I'm so proud, and so glad for both of you." He started to lift his glass, but turned to Robin first. "And when he makes you crazy, come tell me. I'll handle it." He lifted his glass amongst another giggle. "To Robin and Barney."

* * *

><p>The food was cleared away, and the guests were talking quietly amongst themselves when there was a flickering of the lights. The crowd looked up, their eyes on the soft lights that were illuminating the small stage the band was on.<p>

The band had started to adjust their instruments, as the singer searched frantically for her song sheet.

"I thought you knew the song!" The guitarist hissed, looking at her as he adjusted the strings on his guitar.

"I told you I knew where to find the sheet music!" The girl hissed back. Neither of them knew they were speaking into the microphones. The drummer, having abandoned his kit for a violin, stood and tried to signal the other two to shut up.

"Why didn't you listen to the song like you said you would!"

"I was busy!"

"You were what!" There was a clatter as Clover suddenly jumped on the stage and snatched the microphone from between them.

"Ok, lets just end that before it gets worse than it was… and a hand for her!" She held her hand over the singer. There was scattered applause. "And, if the band would be so kind as to hit it?"

"What?" The guitarist gave her an odd look.

"You heard me! Hit it." Clover gave him a wink, and held her hand to cue him. The lights dimmed as she hit her first notes, and a soft blue spotlight illuminated the couple where they sat. The candles on the table gave off an almost mystical glow, but their eyes were too drawn to the couple to notice anything else.

"If I fell in love with you,  
>Would you promise to be true<br>And help me understand?"

Barney stood as she started, and held his hand out, taking Robin's in his own and leading her to the floor. His hand slid up her back, and he pulled her close to him, intertwining their fingers as he raised their hands.

"'Cause I've been in love before  
>And I found that love was more<br>Than just holding hands."

Their first steps weren't as picture perfect as they'd rehearsed, but no one noticed. Robin's dress floated across the ground behind her, hiding her feet as if she were floating in Barney's arms. He stepped smoothly, leading her along.

"If I give my heart  
>To you,<br>I must be sure  
>From the very start<br>That you  
>Would love me more than her."<p>

The violin's pace matching the steps the two were taking, until he suddenly lifted his arm and spun her. She gave a small laugh, her smile quick, and lingering in her eyes.

"If I trust in you  
>Oh, please,<br>Don't run and hide.  
>If I love you too<br>Oh, please,  
>Don't hurt my pride like her."<p>

Robin laughed as Barney whispered to her, another small laugh as her body molded into his. The crowd gave sighs of contentment as Clover's clear voice led the trail into the fairytale unfolding in front of them.

"'Cause I couldn't stand the pain  
>And I<br>Would be sad if our new love  
>Was in vain."<p>

He dipped her here, and pulled her up as Clover held the note on vain. There was a smattering of applause.

"So I hope you see  
>That I<br>Would love to love you"

There was a shuffling in the crowd, as those sitting furthest from the dance floor moved closer to watch. Robin and Barney's movements were fluid, keeping time as he leaned in to her again. He pulled her closer to his chest, his hand on her back

"If I fell in love with you."

Robin joined Clover with the last verse, singing softly to Barney. His lips landed on hers softly, cutting the last note short. The attendees erupted in a slow applause, each one unwilling to break the spell cast on them by Clover's voice, and the couple still twirling on the floor before them.

* * *

><p>Robin and Barney were out on the balcony, talking and laughing, their arms around each other. They were pressed back under the overlap of the balcony above them, staring down at the fountain, the rain dancing along its surface as they watched.<p>

"I can't believe this is all for us." Robin said softly, the music blasting from inside almost covering her words. The crowd had gotten up and started to dance.

"I know. It's overwhelming." Barney said, his fingers trailing down her arm and back up.

"It almost makes you want to run."

"Really?" Barney said, a smile on his lips.

"Well yeah." Robin snuggled her head against his shoulder.

"So let's run."

"Barney." She said with a half smile. "We can't do that?"

"And why not?"

"Because this party is for us."

"They haven't even noticed we're out here."

"Well…"

"And I think we've shared with everyone enough today."

"I…"

"And, we haven't consummated our marriage." He squeezed her hip softly. She looked up at him.

"Barney!"

"What? There's the backseat of a limo just calling our names." He held out his hand, framing the words in the sky. "The Stinsons."

"Ok." Robin said with a smile. "Fine. But we have to say bye to Ted."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Ted, we're running out." Robin said to him. He was standing just off the dance floor, having just had a spin around it with Lily while Marshall minded Bryan.<p>

"Already?"

"Yeah." Robin said. Barney was behind her. "We've had a little too much of the scene thing, we're going to relax."

"You guys sure?"

"Yeah." Robin gave him a smile.

"Ok." Ted reached out and hugged her close to himself. She hugged him back.

"Thanks for everything bro." Barney said, reaching in and hugging Ted himself as Robin went to catch Lily.

"Anytime Barney." Ted paused. "No wait, this better be the only time."

"It will be." Barney smiled. "And when Robin said relax, she really meant we were gonna go consummate." He winked and clicked his tongue. Ted shook his head, before laughing. The two went off to find Marshall, who had left the ballroom to walk Bryan around.

* * *

><p>Lily had talked Robin into throwing her bouquet before she left. The woman was smiling and laughing, watching the single girls line up. With a smile to Lily, she turned her back and flung it over her head.<p>

* * *

><p>The guys entered the ballroom after the bouquet had been thrown, and made their way over the Lily and Robin, who were hugging again.<p>

"Ready to go?" Barney asked her. She smiled and pulled away from Lily, putting her hand in Barney's.

"I'm ready." She smiled. They started to walk away, but before they were two steps Robin turned. "Oh Ted. My friend Starla is here from France… Can you tell her that I'm leaving."

"Sure." Ted said. He noticed Robin's grin. "What?"

"Nothing…" She said in a sing song voice before Barney pulled her away, wrapping his arm around her waist as they left.

* * *

><p>He was directed to the balcony outside, where one of the drunken men said that the girl named Starla had gone, with some other girl named Clover. Ted almost laughed. The men were definitely victims of pick up line shut down, judging by how angrily they spit out their directions.<p>

At the edge of the balcony he could see them, and smiled. They were crowded under a yellow umbrella, the soft rain missing both of them.

They turned as he got close, and Ted noticed the bouquet clutched in one of their hands, and then noticed the umbrella. It was so familiar, was it? It couldn't be… But a few notches told him the truth. They both smiled at him, and he paused in front of them.

"Whose umbrella is that?"

"Mine."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so bad… hahaha. See you all in the interlude!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Guys! please don't hate me. I'm skipping the interlude on this and sending you right to the new Story, I've just seen a face! I'll explain things later!


End file.
